KICKED INTO NARUTO'S REALM!
by Sanashii
Summary: I just had to make a wish. And now I am stuck in the Naruto world with my friends. Now make up and homework on math doesn't matter cause we don't get any. Instead I get scars from missions and homework on ninja's. Number 1 rule we have to follow: SURVIVE (Paused briefly because editing in process! )
1. The universe change!

**Okies...just so everyone know, this whole story is being edited. So..sorry for the inconvenience but then there is a slight change in the story now. Gomen! And thank you!**

* * *

I stared at my computer screen and grinned. A normal person would be scared of my face at the moment. I knew it looked as if I was going to rape someone. My rape face. At the computer.

And why was I grinning like a retard? Because I got the most ridiculously, and the most awesome idea to write an OOC story about me, stuck in the Naruto's world. Including my other three otaku friends.

"This is so great!" Miharu exclaimed, breaking into my thoughts.

"Yeah! I finally get to be in the Naruto world!" Yoshi added, grinning and doing a little squeal, jumped onto my bed and hugged my Itachi plushie. To which I protested.

Arisu was just checking herself out in the mirror...wearing one of my fan made shinobi outfits and grinning like an idiot.

I sighed and saved my work on fanfiction then and stood up. "We may be the greatest fans of Naruto and we may pretend to be Naruto characters but its just not real."

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "Not with that again. Sure it's not real but what's wrong with pretending?"

"Even if they did not exist as real characters, I wish we can actually be sucked into Naruto's world or something. Some magic portal whatever blah blah." Miharu said sighing, completely ignoring Yoshi, much to her chagrin.

"But the reality is..." Arisu turned with a pouting expression. "They do not exist..."

And that thought was depressing to us Naruto obsessed friends.

"Just about realize it you weirdoes?" My little brother called as he went past my room.

"TAKE YOUR INSULTS SOMEWHERE ELSE MIDGET!" I yelled, turning around, infuriated that he should once again interfere with what we were doing. The kid just rolled his eyes and left.

"What the hell is his problem?" I growled and then turning to Yoshi, grabbed my Itachi away from her hands. "MINE."

"GIVE HIM BACK!" She screamed trying to get it out of my hands.

"Well. He is annoying. Boys are all annoying." Arisu muttered before we could physically assault each other. Two Itachi crazy fangirls in a single room meant WAR.

"FINE THEN I'M TAKING NEJI!" She declared as she let go and picked up Neji.

"OH NOT YOU DONT! PUT EM' DOWN!" I shrieked jumping on her. Needless to say we started a wrestling match over that, as usual. That was until Arisu took a book and hit my head with it. Then she repeated it to Yoshi.

"Whatcha do that for..." I mumbled rubbing the back of my head. Though I already knew why. It was completely, utterly _RIDICULOUS _to be fighting over some plushies. But I didn't care. _MY ITACHI. AND NEJI._

"I wish...I could be in the Naruto universe." I muttered.

"Well that was random." Arisu raised an eyebrow.

"What if..." I looked up at the ceiling. "There are several universes out there...and Naruto is actually real...and we are fiction in their world?"

"SHUT THE CREEPY THOUGHTS OUT ALREADY!" Yet another blow on my head from my so-called friend Arisu. What type of girl hits her besties? (Especially a girly girl?)

"I'm tired..." Yoshi suddenly yawned.

"Obviousl you...just fought." Miharu muttered, yawning along with her. She had her head down on my desk, eyes closed. How long was that woman asleep?

I turned to look at Arisu, but to my dismay, she was already napping on my bed, a crazy smile on her face. Sometimes I wondered if that girl had a split persona. I mean, really. What kind of a girl keeps shifting in personalities?

But my thoughts were abruptly cut off as I felt my energy start to drain. I started to panic, knowing this was not normal under any circumstances. This had never happened before, and seeing my friends dropping down 'asleep' one by one made me even more scared.

Even though I tried to call out for help, my legs, heavy as it felt, weighed me down. I didn't even feel myself hitting the floor as the world turned black.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was on something soft and nice smelling. I heard birds. Some weird squirrel noise around. I opened my eyes to see bright sunshine and what seemed like tree tops. I smiled.

It was such a beautiful day out here in the open.

Hold on...

I stood up immediately and saw that I was no longer in my bedroom. Instead, I was surrounded by trees. _Trees. _Why the hell was I in a _FOREST_!?

"WHAT THE HECK?" I yelled, a panic attack clearly coming on. Was I kidnapped? Did we fall asleep because anesthetic gas was sprayed into the room without our knowledge? I looked around as saw Yoshi chan.

Quickly running over, I shook her awake. "Wake up! Wake up! We are not in my room!" I whispered frantically. Yoshi sat up immediately and looked around. Unable to say anything, she sat there in daze, gaping at everything like a fish.

Meanwhile, I shook up Miharu and Alice who shared Yoshi's reaction. I was the most confused. I decided to scream for help. But as I opened my mouth, a hand slapped over it. It was Yoshi.

"Don't scream or shout. Or else the enemy or whoever who kidnapped us might hear us and re-capture us and throw us into the snake pits or something." She muttered.

The way she pictured the worst case scenarios just aggravated my panicked state.

"Yeah but...what are we gonna do?" Arisu asked quietly. She looked as if she were about to cry. I couldn't blame her really. We were all just relaxing and having fun, when suddenly we pass out and find ourselves in the forest.

I was dizzy from all this and felt lightheaded. Just when I thought I was going out pass out again, I saw a some figures walking towards us. And _just _when I thought we were saved, I noticed their hair.

_Pink, Yellow, Grey and Black._

My mind went blank as the all too familiar group approached us. The blond boy grinned at us. His outfit, the grin on that face, the outfit...the _whiskers on his cheeks. _

"HEY LADIES! You lost? I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage! Tell me what happened!"

I heard a thump and saw that Miharu had collapsed to the floor, awake but dazed. I turned back towards them.

"H-Hi." I choked out, forcing a smile. Sakura walked over to me. "Are you lost? You don't look like you are Shinobi." She asked.

"I-my-me-you-who-what?" I babbled. Here was Sakura Haruno, a cartoon, an anime character in front of me, TALKING to me. I decided it. I was going crazy. Too much anime. But then, what about my friends? How are THEY also able to see and hear what I can?

Sakura thought it over. "You seem to be surprised to see us. Maybe you are not familiar with shinobi?"

"They look like foreign civilians, with the exception of the girl you are talking to and that other girl. You look true blood Japanese." Kakashi turned to me. "And they are?"

"Ah...um...uh...they are my friends..." I turned to them. "Well I _am _Japanese...they are not...and..."

"We got a report that there were unconscious four girls around this area by an elderly civilian who was out here herb picking." He continued. "Shall we go to the Hokage where you can explain what happened?"

"Hokage...?" That was it. This was too much for me. Before I knew it I was falling again. But this time, I felt myself being caught by someone.

"Are you okay ttebyo?! Oi! Lady!"

I passed out.

* * *

And soon yet again, I felt myself come back to consciousness. I snapped my eyes open the moment I felt strong enough to do so and sat straight up, looking around rapidly to make sure all I saw was just a dream.

Instead I saw my anxious looking friends as well as Team 7...and right beside my bed was none other then the mighty Hiruzen Sarutobi.

I gaped at him. "The Hokage." I whispered without thinking. He raised an eyebrow and smiled as if amused.

"So you are indeed familiar with Konoha and Shinobi I take it." He chuckled as he took a seat. "Now how about you enlighten me about your little gang? Your friend...Miharu was it, told me you know a lot about Konoha."

I groaned inwardly. Sarutobi was a kind old man and normally, he'd let people recover before interrogating them. But this was different. My friends and I were strangers. We could harm the village or so he thinks. I really couldn't blame him for being suspicious.

"My name is Sanashii, These are my friends. Miharu." I said pointing to Miharu chan. Then at Yoshi chan, I decided something and instead of her own name I said, "This is Kasumi. And the other one is Chiharu."

I noticed their surprised expressions but I silenced them with a look meaning I-know-what-I-am-doing. Then I turned back to Sarutobi. "We are all close friends. Kasumi is my cousin."

"We come from a faraway village that was hidden from the rest of the world. Our clan was a secret since it was created. It is called the Yashimuko clan." I added.

"The Yashimuko-?!" I saw Sarutobi's eyes widen but then he quickly regained his composure. "I see..." He said softly, his expression changing into a soft one now. I wondered what that was about.

"What happened?"

"Our village was burned down...we had to escape." I said quietly. Though lying through my teeth and knowing that I was to be found out sooner or later, this was the best bet I could take right now to ensure our freedom at least. I really wasn't in any mood to explain that I was from another dimension and from a country named USA.

"Well...are you strong enough to move?" He asked me.

"Yes I do." I replied slowly, at the strange question.

"Well then." He stood up. "Follow me. I'm going to sort things out for you."

I shared a worried glance at my friends who mirrored my expression but then, I obeyed. I was under their care now. Might as well obey whatever they told me to.

* * *

"Here." I blinked at the large envelopes he handed us.

"What's this?" Kasumi asked looking at the Hokage.

"Money. It'll last . ?docid=21001126u for a long time, unless you decide to go on a shopping spree for extravagant things." Sarutobi replied.

I smiled and bowing, accepted the package. "Thank you very much." I thanked him softly, according to proper Japanese etiquette.

Sarutobi stared at us. Particularly me. "Are you shinobi?" He asked. "You do look like you are one."

Back in my place, I was a black belt in Karate, Taekwondo and Judo, training in archery. I wondered if that was qualified to become at least a genin out of.

"We are shinobi." I replied. "We are just not sure which rank we are. I cannot remember much after..the incident."

"In that case, it will be fine to put you into genin groups right?" He asked.

I nodded hesitantly. Who died and made me the leader of this group?

"I already requested Asuma, Kurenai and Gai to come here. Sanashii, you shall be with Kakashi." Sarutobi said.

My eyes widened at the thought of being with team 7. TEAM 7. I was in team 7!

I ignored the jealous looks my friends shot me and instead, bowed at the Hokage once more.

A knock on the door signaled their arrival and sure enough, they entered. I could only gape at the powerful jounin who stood in the same room as I was.

Sarutobi chuckled, probably at my expression. "Chiharu, you shall be with Kurenai. And Kasumi, you go with Asuma." He said.

Kurenai smiled and patted Chiharu's head while Asuma shook hands with Kasumi. They both looked so awed, I was sure it was flattering them without any hard work...really.

Sarutobi frowned. "Where is Gai?" He asked.

Asuma shrugged. Kurenai looked blank.

Suddenly someone yelled "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" And a person clad in a horrible green suit and bushy eyebrows jumped in through the window, extending one leg, unfortunately towards me.

I didn't know what happened exactly but I guess it was a reflex to protect myself. I took hold of Gai's leg when he neared to hitting me and swung him round twice and let go which resulted in him falling out of the window he came in...

Silence then a crash. Then a running of footsteps and the door swung open and Gai stood there, with a big bump on his head but grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY YOUTHFUL! YOU ARE THE GIRL ON MY TEAM RIGHT? TENTEN WILL BE THRILLED!" he yelled at me anime style. I swore I actually saw a sunset background.

_Wait..what?!_

Nevertheless, I decided to make my team clear to him. I hugged Naruto's arm. "I'm in Kakashi sensei's team." I declared. Naruto was bright red. I knew he would. It wasn't everyday a person or a girl hugged his arm. So I didn't let go of it.

Gai let down anime tears. (Seriously..._what?!)_

"NO! KAKASHI! YOU HAVE BEAT ME ONCE AGAIN! BUT I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!" He yelled. Miharu walked over to Gai. "I'm supposed to be on your team." She muttered.

Gai looked down at her. "What maybe your name youthful student?" He asked giving a grin. Miharu actually sweat-dropped. At this point I knew I had to accept that being in an anime world, anime expressions were perfectly...normal.

"Miharu. Miharu Yashimuko." She muttered obviously pleased to see Gai but a bit freaked out.

"I can see you do not possess much knowledge and strength. But no worries. I will take care of your short coming!" Guy sensei said giving his 'good guy' pose. Miharu twitched her eye irritatingly. A shadow covered her eyes.

To my ultimate shock, the girl raised her fist and punched him hard. Hard enough to send him sprawling at the wall and hitting it, creating a huge bump on his head.

Everyone sweat-dropped. Naruto looked freaked out. And angry aura surrounded Miharu. "YOU...JERRK!" She yelled.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." I whispered. Miharu huffed and crossed her hands across her chest.

"Right... Kakashi Show them to their rooms." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"Rooms?" Chiharu echoed.

"Yes. Each of you will have a separate room." Sarutobi said waving them away. "Sanashii if it would be convenient to you, your apartment is next to Naruto's."

"Uhh Hokage old man I don't think-" Naruto trailed off but I hugged him before he could finish it.

"ALRIGHT! I GET TO BE IN NARUTO KUN'S APARTMENT!" I squealed, effectively turning him into a deep shade of red again. I heard Sasuke mutter 'annoying' but chose to ignore it for now. I was way too hyper at this point.

Kakashi nodded at us and went out. We followed him, me still hugging Naruto's arm.

* * *

First he showed Chiharu's room. Then Miharu's. Then Kasumi's and finally mine. I looked around. It was very spacy. All basic furniture were already there. The room was painted yellow. The curtains were purple. I shuddered. They weren't very comforting colors.

Kakashi looked at me. "Hokage Sama is sending some people to re-decorate this room. The curtains will change to your preference as well. You will be supplied with normal basic amenities. You'll have to buy food, clothing, medicine and so forth yourself." He explained.

"Oh. Okay." I said stepping inside and opening the windows. "Nice view." I said.

"Hurry up. We need to go." Kakashi said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To introduce yourself properly to your new teammtes. You are part of us now." Kakashi said smiling.

_Us._

That sounded nice. I grinned. ''Just a moment okay? I wanna stay and rest a bit. I'll come around after a few minutes. Besides, don't you have a report to give?" I asked.

Kakashi nodded, still smiling. "Almost forgot. I'll be back in about 15 minutes. Wait here." With this, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

I sighed and plopped down on the bed. 'Mm. Comfy and soft.' I thought with a giggle.

Seeing the body length mirror in the room, I stood up and walked over to it, eager to see how I looked in the anime form. What I saw literally shocked me like nothing else.

Long black hair that was shaped like Sakura's. Only longer. And the color reminded me of how Itachi's hair looked, except for it was darker. My eyes were also...black.

'How plain' I thought pouting, though I admitted to myself that this appearance was a lot cuter than my real form. My thoughts drifted to my friend's appearance. I hadn't thought of how they looked until now.

Kasumi had yellowish-brownish hair that was as long as Sakura's after she had cut her hair in anime and gold colored eyes.

Miharu had sky blue, waist length hair and grey eyes.

Chiharu had a cute look. Light purple hair and dark purple eyes. Made her look VERY inncocent and kawaii...but everyone knows how scary she can be...as well as insane. I knew they still had their real personalities from the actual world so I wasn't really looking forward to her Tsundere personality any time soon.

Speaking of the real world...

I plopped down back on the bed. I had only arrived here for a few minutes and I was starting to feel a bit worried about my family. Did they realize I was missing? Are they searching for me?

I lay down, thinking hard. One thing for sure. This was no dream. Or I wouldn't have fainted and woken up to the same world. I wondered what exactly I should do. Just be here or find a way home?

I stood up once again and walking over to the window, I opened it and peered down to the streets of Konoha. To my shock, I caught sight of the very cute Hyuga walking right by the apartment! A smile crept to my face and I blushed. Neji was super HOT. I had lots of pictures of him saved on my computer in the real world.

(Though I had more Itachi pictures of course.)

I wondered how to get his attention without yelling his name out. Then I caught sight of a plain white blanket and quickly took it up and threw it out the window making sure it was in the way of him. Sure enough, it landed on his head.

Taking it off, he looked around quickly. "Hey! Up here!" I yelled. Neji looked up and saw me waving. My god. I could've fainted when our eyes met. "That blanket...i-it's mine." I said.

Neji nodded and jumped up to the window. I had to force my blush down.

"Here." He said handing it over.

"Thank you." I said politely bowing.

"Hn. Next time be careful." He said quietly as he jumped off. I watched him walk off again. Then I squealed and jumped back on my bed. "THAT WAS SO AWESOMEEE!"

"That was a clever plot." A voice said.

I turned around quickly, to see Kakashi standing at the doorway, staring lazily at me.

"Y-Y-You! How much did you hear?" I asked, feeling my cheeks turn hot.

Kakashi smiled. "Starting from where you took the blanket and threw it out the window." He said.

I turned beet red. "Your spy!" I growled.

"I'm your sensei and and shinobi. Of course I spy. Come on now. We have to go meet the others." He said still wearing that grin.

"You..." I said but then sighed. No use arguing. I was in a pretty good mood now again. "Let's go!" I grinned.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" I gasped as I ran towards the bridge with Kakashi walking behind me.

Naruto grinned. "Its okay! Really!"

"It was obvious you would be since you were with Kakashi sensei. Sensei you really should learn to be punctual." Sakura said.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, okay. Start with the introductions." He muttered. "And stop blaming me. I'm not _always _late."

"Sure you aren't." Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto grinned and took my hand and shook it hard. "MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO WHICH I KNOW YOU KNOW! I LIKE RAMEN AND HATE THE MINUTES YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR INSTANT RAMEN TO BE PREPARED! MY DREAM IS, TO BECOME HOKAGE! THEN EVERYONE WOULD ACKNOWLEDGE ME!"

He was quite loud, and I was surprised I was already used to it. Back in my real world I thought I wouldn't be able to bear Naruto's loud voice but here I was, seemingly completely used to it.

I grinned at him. "That's a very good aim Naruto Kun! I believe you will achieve your goal with that fierce determination." I said. Naruto looked at me for a moment and then I thought his eyes got slightly misty. Before I even had time to panic, he already had me engulfed in a bear hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Naruto...I..can't...breathe!" I gasped. Naruto immediately let go. "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

I took a peek at Kakashi and saw that he was smiling. "Okay Sakura. You go next!" He said.

Sakura smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like sweet things and well...someone. And I hate when people say my forehead is big and uh...I don't HATE Naruto. Just dislike him a bit. You may not dislike him now but I'm sure you'll find his boisterous attitude hard to bear later on."

Naruto got anime tears.. "Sakura Chan that was mean!" He muttered. I kept quiet to save the remarks for later.

"Anyway. My dream for the future is...KYAAA!" She squealed. I knew it was to marry . I nearly scoffed.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever. My name is all you need. It's Uchiha Sasuke." He muttered.

A vein popped on my temple. Seriously this guy's attitude is making me mad. I decide to play with him and squint my eyes and get really near his face.

"What are you doing? Get away from my face." Sasuke said.

"You look familiar. VERY familiar." I said staring at him.

Then I snapped my fingers. "OH YEAH! You look like that guy! That tall guy with black hair and eyes and a sharingan! What's his name? Itai...Itchi...Itwai...Itachi! Yeah that's it! He was the one who did THAT to your clan right? Oh man I'm, so sorry. But he is so powerful and all..." I rambled on knowing that Sasuke was practically surrounded in an evil aura.

Kakashi meanwhile was staring at me with a We-need-to-talk-later look. I smiled back innocently.

"Sanashii chan. It's your turn." Naruto said. I smiled and nodded.

"My name is Sanashii Yashimuko from the hidden Yashimuko clan. I like rainy days, martial arts, kung fu, hanging out with friends and training. I dislike people who are too full of themselves and also the ones who don't care about their teammates. My hobbies are..well...I have lot's of hobbies. My dreams for the future...my dreams are...uh...to become strong enough to protect my friends and those dear to me!" I looked at each one of them after the last sentence.

Sakura shook my hand. "Welcome to team 7 Sanashii chan!" She said. Naruto gave me a bear hug which I returned. Kakashi smiled and patted me on the head. All that's left was Sasuke.

We all stared at him. "What?" He asked.

''Well Sasuke. Seeing that she is a new member, I would like you to welcome her like we all did." Kakashi said.

Sasuke scoffed. "As if." He said turning around.

I smiled sweetly. "It's okay. You all were really kind to me. It's okay even if one person just won't congratulate me. I mean, I am new here and all so I know people must suspect me." I faked a tear. "I KNOW! I'M JUST A STRANGER NO ONE WANTS! WAAH!" I screamed crying.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID SASUKE! YOU MADE SANASHII CHAN CRY!" He yelled.

"She's faking it." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura looked at me and then at Sasuke and then back at me. She was obviously trying to choose whether to scold her crush and comfort me or to agree with Sasuke that I was faking.

I thought about the story Miharu wrote about her going to the Naruto world. She has possessed some strange power that when she orders someone to do something in her thoughts, it happens. I wondered if it were possible for me too.

'Sakura! Punish Sasuke for hurting me! Punish him now!" I thought. Silence. Then Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"How dare you hurt her! Apologize her now Uchiha!" She growled.

Everyone was taken aback. Sasuke in particular looked _scared._ I was happy dancing inside. It worked!

Suddenly I felt like a deflating balloon. "What the heck! I feel a bit tired all of a sudden." I muttered.

Kakashi looked at me. "Your chakra has gone down a lot." He said, a bit of suspicion hinting in his voice. I only smiled sweetly at him again. I knew that was freaking him out.

"Sanashii han are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yeah! Sasuke kun makes stupid comments like that. Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll make sure he won't try to get smart." Sakura agreed.

Kakashi, to to my shock then, fell backwards. Of course it wasn't everyday you see Kakashi faint...or see Sakura scold Sasuke.

I smiled and then I saw a flash of sky blue hair.

"MIHARU! OVER HERE!" I yelled. Miharu turned and grinned and ran over to me. I noticed her team was with her

Gai started glaring at Kakashi which he ignored. Wait. When did he wake up? No matter. I squeezed Miharu into a bear hug.

"I missed you Miharu!" I said. Miharu hugged me back. "I'm getting quite along with my teammates!" She said turning to her team.

I saw Neji and blushed to the roots of my hair. He smirked.

"You are the girl from earlier. Coincidence that we meet again." He said.

"Y-Yes. I suppose." I stammered. He was frikking HOT! And so up close to me!

Tenten smiled at me. "Miharu chan has been talking about you nonstop. You must be a great friend! My name is Tenten. Here is Lee and you must already know Neji. How'd you guys meet anyway?" She asked.

Neji smirked. "She acciddently dropped her blanket out the window and it landed on me. So I gave it back to her." He said.

"Then why don't you introduce yourself?" Tenten smiled.

"Hyuga Neji, branch member of the Hyuga clan. Pleasure to meet you." He said formally.

I turned into a brighter red. I wondered if there WAS a brighter red. "N-No need to be so formal Neji San! We are all friends! Ahaha!" Oh boy, that sounded so idiotic.

Gai stopped glaring at Kakashi and turned to Miharu. "Let's go youthful student! We need to complete our training!" He said.

"You mean torturing. Sorry Sana but I gotta go. See you and the other two tonight!" Miharu said going off. Her team followed.

I was practically covered in hearts. "He's such a gentleman." I sighed.

Naruto looked at Neji who was walking away. "I guess." He muttered.

"Sanashii. You need clothes and food right?" Kakashi interrupted.

I snapped back to reality. "Yes!" I said.

"Then let's go!" Sakura said pulling me away.

* * *

At the outfit shop, Sakura forced me on several outfits until I started to get tired. In the end I chose a normal sleeveless navy blue shirt, black pants and a long sleeved grey jacket. Plus shinobi sandals.

Finally, I wore the whole outfit on and came out. "Well? Do I look ninja-ristic?" I asked.

"You look cute!" Sakura cooed. Naruto nodded like a parakeet in agreement to her.

"Yep! You look mega cute ttebyo!"

What was I a baby? Still it relieved me that they thought it was okay.

"Thank you. Hey. Where on earth is Kakashi Sensei?" I asked not seeing him around.

"He went to the Hokage's office to get your headband." Naruto answered.

I felt so...happy. I was a total stranger to them yet they treated me like a member of the leaf village. As their own member. Before I knew it, tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was sniffling.

"Why are you so nice to me? I am a stranger to you ain't I?" I asked trying to rub the tears away as quickly as I could.

Sakura smiled as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sanashii. We know you must've felt a bit confused as to why the Hokage provided you with these things even though you are unfamiliar here. But he is kind and besides, the Yashimuko clan is wiped out. You were there and all when it happened so we all feel that you should get the same happiness you got there here. Anyway, the Hokage had friends there so he felt upset too. He's investigating this I heard." She said.

Her words struck me hard. Friends? From a clan I made up? Impossible! Something was strange around here. VERY STRANGE.

However I felt better instantly. "T-Thanks." I said.

Sasuke looked at me. "This is why I hate girls. Get the message?" He asked.

"Hello! I am not exactly having a darn crush on you cockatoo hair!" I growled at once. "What you expect every girl to be the same?! STOP STEROTYPING YOU JERK!"

Naruto grinned. "She's back to normal." He said.

"N-Normal? I've only been around you for five minutes yet you know how I am?" I asked.

"Easy. You are happy all the time and when you are upset, you go on crying like a baby." Sasuke said smirking.

'I didn't ask you to answer cockatoo head imitator!" I growled.

"Quite getting along with Sasuke I see." Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere.

"Sensei!" I blinked.

"Here" He said handing the headband over.

I grinned and tied it at my forehead. "I'm so happy!" I said smiling.

"See what I mean?" Sasuke asked.

"SHUT UP! YOU SERIOUSLY ARE MAKING ME LOSE MY COOL!"

"You already did." Sasuke answered with that smug look on his face.

"Why I ought to..." I growled.

"Sasuke! Shut up and don't bully my best-friend!" Naruto clenched his fists as he glared at Sasuke.

"You frikking jerkoff." I growled again, glaring at Sasuke even harder.

'I'm the one who is getting bullied!" Sasuke said glaring back at me at me.

Glaring contest? Oh yes.

I huffed and turned away. Man. First day with my teammates and Sasuke has already made me a volcano that is ready to explode. Then, without any warning whatsoever, stomach growled really loud. Sasuke smirked. "You stomach has a few words to say I see." He said.

"SH-SHUT UP!" I yelled, my face bright red. I looked at my wristwatch. 4:20 pm. It was around 8 pm when we were sucked in into this crazy world full of ninja's and stuff so we slept through the night, woke up around in the morning. In other words, I missed breakfast AND lunch.

"Come on Sanashii. Let's go buy stuff for your place." Sakura said dragging me out.

Soon, we brought a whole lot of stuff and separate ingredients for making food. The boys, well, Naruto was made to carry them but I offered to carry half. They were _my _stuff after all...

As I opened the door to my room, I was surprised. The room was now painted a dark blue color. There were soft blue curtains at the windows and better furniture.

(Blue? Really? I wasn't even too much a fan of blue)

"What the-" I said.

"Do you like it? Huh? Huh? I made sure the Hokage chose awesome colors! Do ya like it? huh? Ttebyo!" Naruto popped up to my face, grinning like a fool. Before I could answer, Kakashi pulled him away.

"Sanashii needs to rest now, why don't we leave and come back tomorrow?"

Naruto pouted. Aww. He looked so CUTE.

"Bye." I smiled as sensei and the others walked out of the room. But before they left, Kakashi turned around with a serious face.

'Oh and Sanashii. Come tomorrow for training at 7 am SHARP."

I nodded.

Once they left however, Yoshi popped out of NOWEHERE and started hoarding me with endless questions.

"What happened? Were they awesome? How'd you like this place? I heard from Miharu that you met Neji, what happend?"

I sighed and sat down on my bed and answered her in the best ways I could, trying not to make her sparkle anymore. After a while, Arisu and Miharu happened to come in.

"I missed you guys a lot." Arisu sighed as she looked at each one of us carefully.

"Me too." Miharu said.

"Aww. That's makes all of us." Yoshi chan said pouting.

"Group hug!" I said and we all squeezed into a hug. Did I love hugs? Indeed I did!

"So! Tell me what happened!" Miharu said plopping down on my bed.

I smiled. "Everyone was kind and social except for Sasuke cockatoo hair." I said.

"My training starts tomorrow." Arisu said thoughtfully.

"Mine too. Only Ino is such a PAIN. All she did was give me lectures that Sasuke was hers." Yoshi groaned.

Miharu laughed. "My torture with Gai was unbearable! Neji told me to get used to it. Which means MORE." She said.

"But we are all happy right? We got our dream to come true! We are actually in the Naruto world!" I said.

My friends nodded in agreement. I suddenly had a thought.

"Say. How come they didn't put us under interrogation or something? Instead, they just...treat us like they trust us. Isn't it a bit weird?" I asked.

We were in silence for a long time before I decided to break it.

I sighed. "In any case, need to call ourselves other names now. Even when alone. Our own names do NOT exist. Of course Yoshi and Arisu that is. Me and Miharu are kinda Japanese so its it. Ok? KASUMI and CHIHARU?"

"Yes!" The two said.

"Good. Go to sleep girls. We live here now so we better get accustomed to being here." I yawned, feeling worn out. My friends bid me goodnight and once they did, I turned off the lights and lay on my bed.

The moon was bright through my window and I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Yes Alice changed to Arisu because I thought it sounded so much cuter. Sowwie Alice! xD  
_**

**_And no, I did not get a beta yet, and my writing style has completely changed so I decided to edit all chapters. I started this story long ago when I was still a kid so... .  
_**

**_Anyhow till next time!  
_**


	2. My past truth?

**Thanks for all your reviews! Editing still in process! Ne~!**

* * *

I didn't know what woke me, the sparkling sunshine or the birds singing. But I do know that I was up now, happier than a bird that just learned to fly! Which was strange since I was never a morning person... But I sure loved the morning now!

I went outside the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. This was completely amazing. And knowing that Naruto was right next to my apartment made me happy.

Just when I thought of waking him up and walking to the training grounds together, I remembered I had to meet Kakashi at 7. It was now 6:35. Oh dear god...

Oh well, he was always late, I reasoned. So I took my time to get ready and then walked off, in a slow pace. Only to see Kakashi waiting for me at the bridge, looking quite impatient.

"You are late..." he said quietly.

How was I supposed to know he would be here on time?

"Sorry." I muttered walking towards him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How do you know Itachi?" Kakashi asked straight forwardly.

I fell there and then. Flat on my face. I mean, COME ON! A question like that out of the blue HAD to come on and slap me in the face!

"Oww." I groaned picking myself up and rubbing my nose. 'Oh god please don't let it be broken!' I thought worriedly.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. It hurt, but it wasn't broken. No bleeding. Good sign. But the question...

"Uh...why do you ask? About Itachi I mean." I asked nervously.

"Because I want to. Itachi Uchiha is a dangerous criminal who should be arrested for the massacre of the whole Uchiha clan. How do you know him?" He asked.

Oh my god. He was dead serious. 'Why on earth did I mention Itachi?' I thought staring at him.

"Uh...he rescued me...from dying." I said slowly.

"What?" Kakashi asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"Yeah! After our clan was killed off, we had to escape. We roamed through the forests for weeks. Itachi saved us by providing us some food and uh...kinda saving me personally from drowning. I was...out of...energy." I explained.

It was a filthy lie but I had to. Two reasons: One, I was in trouble. Two, I wanted to save Itachi's image. I knew the guy really had no fault in doing what he did.

Kakashi seemed to be thinking it over. "Who knew he could have a heart..." He muttered.

"Of course he does! He IS a human!" I said.

Kakashi nodded and ruffled my hair up. "You seriously are clumsy." He chuckled. A vein popped on my temple.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled.

"Didn't you say you fell into the water? And just now you fell onto the ground." He said.

"First time I fell because I was tired. Second time, you asked me a question out of the blue." I muttered, glaring at him.

"SANA CHAAAN! GOOD MORNING!" A voice yelled then, making me snap out of my pissed off mood and turned around at once, wearing a large grin on my face.

"Naruto! Good morning!" I squealed as he hugged me.

"Kakashi sensei you are early." He muttered after he drew back, squinting at him.

"Sanashii must be helping Kakashi sensei to be punctual ne?" Sakura asked.

"Hey where did you come from?" I asked.

"From home. Just now." She answered. I noticed Sasuke had come too.

"Funny. very funny." I muttered. Then I noticed her hair was...long. Yeah. I just realized it.

"You didn't take the chuunin exams yet." I said...loud.

"Chuunin exams? What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Uuh..." I said. "It's an exam, which makes you a chuunin, to the next level of being a ninja. Higher than a genin." I explained.

"ONE STEP CLOSER TO BEING HOKAGE? KAKASHI SENSEI! I WANT TO TAKE THAT EXAM!" Naruto yelled. Ouch. If my eardrums weren't fractured already... Still. He was one loveable and adorable little kid.

"Naruto. You have to PASS that exam to be one." Kakashi sighed. Then looked at me. "How did you know they didn't take the exam yet?" He asked.

"Chuunins wear a chuunin vest right? Back in my clan, they wore it. Everyone wore the attire for the next level of being a ninja. Of course when they are on duty and doing missions only." I said. "Seems like you guys don't here."

Sasuke looked at me. "Just how many of your clan ninja's were there in whatever village you were in?" He asked.

It was an easy question of course, since _I _was the creator of my clan...in the stories back on earth that is.

"My VILLAGE was my CLAN." I smirked.

"WHAA-!? YOUR WHOLE VILLAGE WAS YOUR CLAN? HOW BIG WAS YOUR VILLAGE?" Naruto practically gaped at me.

"A bit smaller than Konoha's size. They had a lot of security. There were ninja cat's and wolves on look out at all times." I grinned with pride.

"Ninja cat's and wolves? Isn't that risky? You should've let real Shinobi handle them." Sakura said.

"I'll say this. Smell intruder a mile away approaching, they tear him to pieces." I said shrugging.

"With all that security, how was your clan massacred?" Sasuke asked quietly.

HE GOT ME! Not.

"On the full moon night once every few years in the month of January, 16th, my clan loses their power. EVERYONE associated with Yashimuko loses their power. For a mere hour, they are powerless as civilians. The kunai's and the katana's were no match for this one person who killed everyone off. We were lucky to survive." I said staring into the sky.

"How did you?" Naruto asked. I sensed a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We were away from the village. Me and Kasumi argued with our family. It was heated. There was nothing we could do. We just ran. Our friends, Miharu and Chiharu san ran after us to convince us to come back. When we came back...everyone was..."

I suddenly felt so upset and depressed. It wasn't supposed to, as it didn't really happen to me. (..didn't it?) I felt tears roll down my cheeks once more. I quickly wiped them away, only to have more flowing.

"D-Damn this..." I whined. Naruto just put his arms around me.

"Whoever this guy is, I'll make sure his life goes miserable. Killing everyone, what was his reason of doing so? So that he can get power?" he muttered, anger evident in his voice.

I was still sniffling. What was wrong with me? "Sorry.." i apologized. "I'm not supposed to be crying..."

"It's alright." I looked up at Sasuke's quiet tone of voice. "There are times where you have to cry. Don't let this stop you."

Before I could respond, a Jounin appeared before us. "Sarutobi sama...requested you all to go to the office." He said quietly.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door. A faint 'come in' and a shuffling of papers were heard. Kakashi opened the door and led us in.

"Yes Hokage sama?" Sensei stepped forward and Sarutobi Sama raised his face with a grave look.

"We found her village site." He said.

My eyes widened. Found my clan? Impossible! It doesn''t exist! So how could it...

"Not a single soul alive. I am sorry Sanashii. We thought there could be more survivors. The investigation is still on-going." He said and then standing up, he faced the window.

"I was friends with the Yashimuko clan. We actually have had an alliance. A very strong friendship. I was worried when they disappeared long back...never heard of them ever since."

This was all too much! Too much! This was...impossible! I swallowed hard. How could this be? I don't belong here so why? I felt sick and dropped down on my knees, feeling nauseous.

"Sanashii!" Kakashi said worriedly.

"Sana chan! Hang on!" Naruto said bending towards my level and patting my back. "Are you okay? Need some water? Pills?"

Sarutobi walked towards me. "You don't know anything of your powers do you?' He asked.

I shook my head. What else could I do?

"Hm. We can't tell anything either because you Yashimuko's guard your jutsu's very closely. I guess you have to discover them on your own." Sarutobi said in a kind voice. I sniffed. "Okay." I muttered. Great way to start your morning on the first day huh?

Sarutobi nodded. "Go back to train. Or do you want to go see your village's...remains?" He asked.

"Well..." I said looking at my teammates.

"Don't worry." Kakashi said softly. "We'll accompany you."

"Good. One of our most trusted ANBU members will lead you. Yamato!" Sarutobi barked.

Yamato sensei! I remember him. He was part of team 7 in the shippuden!

The ANBU appeared.

"Escort them to her village." Sarutobi said pointing to me. He nodded and motioned us to follow him. We followed him out.

"How long is this gonna take? I mean to reach there?" Sakura asked.

"Three days on foot." Yamato answered.

"T-Three?" Naruto asked.

Yamato nodded. "Which is why we are teleporting there." He answered. "The Yashimuko seems to have a teleportation device that connects it to Konoha."

"Teleporting?" Sasuke asked, suddenly looking VERY interested. Darn, if I wasn't in such a pathetic situation, I would've pulled his face off.

We stopped at this huge room, with some markings on the ground. It somewhat reminded me of the alchemist circle in Full Metal Alchemist, the one which Edward and Alphonse used to try bring their mother back. This one, three ANBU sat around, with a tiger handseal.

"Step inside, the middle of the circle." Yamato ordered. We stood in the middle. I had stopped crying and sniffling by then..._THANKFULLY._

Then these 3 ANBU around the circle did more hand seals and the next thing we knew, we were in the forest.

"What the-?" Naruto said looking around.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me." Yamato ordered. We followed. Strangely, the woods looked very familiar. I didn't even realize Yamato had stopped leading. I was. I was walking by myself towards this village.

Even when I realized it, I didn't stop. I wanted to solve this mind-blowing craziness. I stopped in front of huge gates. I went to the front. 'How on earth am I gonna open this?' I thought.

I softly placed my hand on it then. To my surprise it opened slightly. Taking a deep breath, I pushed it open even wider before stepping inside.  
I regretted it at once.

No human carcasses, and yet there were large, dark spots on the ground which I knew was dried blood. The smell of it was musty in the air. Houses were destroyed, charred and blackened, only a few still standing. No trees remained alive. No grass.

A ghost town.

I slowly walked through the place, trying to take in all into my mind. My stomach knotted as I saw a half burned picture of a happy family roll by my feet.

"Where are the corpses?" Kakashi asked.

"Not here. They probably disposed of themselves completely when they were nearing death, to protect their clan secrets." Yamato said quietly. "Thats what Sarutobi sama informed me the least."

"You don't remember anything?" Sakura asked turning to me.

"I don't remember much details of my life anymore. It kinda traumatized me I guess." I lied walking away from the dead tree. I didn't know where I was walking to but I let my legs and conscious take me to the place, like it did to my village. Or so it was.

I stopped in front of a large, traditional Japanese mansion. It was intact save for the windows, the beautiful doors and a slashes open roof that led to one room.

I had the feeling I had so many memories here. Which was odd. I was definitely not supposed to. I spent most of my 13 years obsessing over Naruto, not actually being _in _the anime.

Quietly, I looked around, to see several picture frames of a happy family. Thats when I caught sight of two very strange photographs. The first one was of me and several shinobi surrounding me. I was holding some kind of vest. I noticed my three friends in the crowds here and there.

Second one had two people; a very beautiful woman, (like a Japanese princess I thought) in a light purple kimono, black haired and eyed and a man, with dark brown hair and black eyes, a red robe around him, standing with a smile on their faces. And in between them was...

Gasping, I fell backwards. This was impossible! Completely impossible! This could _not _be it! I can't be their child! Could I?!

I was officially...going insane. Within one day my whole life was quickly twisting around in strange ways. When I meant I wanted to go to the Naruto World, I didn't wish for my parents to be killed (if they actually WERE) or to be one of the sole survivors of a clan like Sasuke and Itachi.

I bought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, burying my face. I was starting to become scared. Very scared. At this point I wanted to go home. I really didn't want this to continue any longer. If it would, I would slowly but surely go insane...without any reasonable explanation that was.

"I want to go home..." I whispered, breaking out in tears again. "I want to go home..."

A part of me told me this was my home now. But I was far from accepting that. I knew I was being unreasonable. I was the one who made that wish. And now being stuck here, I couldn't just wish to go back. That was just plain...stupid.

But stupid or not, I was scared and confused as hell, and I wanted either a complete, sensible explanation or I wanted OUT.

I began rocking back and forth, repeating to myself that it was probably a nightmare and I would wake up. And I kept on repeating it to make sure I go back to my world. When I opened my eyes however, I saw that I was still in that dark musty hallway. Not in my familiar room filled with Naruto plushies, posters, figures, bookshelves stacked with manga.

I gave up the thought of returning quickly then. If this wasn't going to work, nothing would I decided. Just when I was about to stand up to find Naruto then, a swirl of leaves appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room.

Too taken aback to scream for help, I just stared at the mini hurricane of leaves that was slowly growing bigger. I started to back away as it did, until my back hit against a wall. Then, as abruptly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving a woman standing there.

She stared down at me, hands on her hips. I noted she was wearing a Jeans and a top. Which meant...she was not from this world! But then, I reasoned, there were civilians here too. And plenty of them wore Jeans.

The reasonable side of my brain scolded me and told me whether a civilian could do what that woman just did. I noted she looked old. Not _old _old. Just in her late 40's or something. Again, the sensible side of my brain screamed that this was absolutely no time to be calculating people's ages.

"What type of a Yashimuko are you? Not running when a strange woman appears in front of you?" She muttered then, breaking into my thoughts. I blinked and gaped up at her.

"You know that I am a Yashimuko?!" I blurted out, and then regretted it, feeling like an idiot.

Said woman rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, how do you feel?"

"...Um...okay? I guess?" By now I was starting to wonder who on earth this woman was. As if reading my mind, she sighed.

"Alright I'll introduce myself. My name is Yugana. And I am a traveler between different universes." She looked at me and then raised an eyebrow. Probably because my mouth was hanging and I was gaping at her like a deranged smurf.

"You are probably wondering why you are here?"

I nodded.

"I'll explain from the starting." She took a deep breath and then sighed. "As I said before, I travel between different universes. I am a scientist who is trying to solve things. And yes." She held up a hand before I could interrupt. "I am a human. But not your earth human. I am from a parallel earth."

If my eyes could bulge out of my eyes right now, they would. I swear they would. I was already starting to feel pressure on them.

"As I was saying." She shifted from one foot to another, crossing her hands over her chest. "A while ago, I conducted some experiments...to try see the relations between different universes." She sighed again. I wondered whether she did that often. It sounded so melancholy...and weird. "Long story short...my experiments failed horribly and a malfunction was created."

"The malfunction bought several characters and people out of their original world and universe, merging them with other worlds. I myself was taken out of my earth and was placed in yours. Stranded, I began to try find ways to try reverse the process. Thats when I stumbled across an abandoned lab. I managed to gather most items I needed then in hiding, for one whole year."

She was looking slightly uncomfortable by then.

"I managed to create the very machine that I did before to create it, and hoped it would work this time. But it only bought me back to my actual world." She paused. "I was worried about the others and how it would affect them. So I became a traveler, in order to find them and return them to their worlds-"

"So you are here to take me back!?" I asked jumping up.

She shot me that blank stare once more, as if telepathically asking whether I was insane. To which i was now. Probably. "No. I returned you to your actual world."

"WHAT?! _WHAT?!" _I shrieked. "WAS THAT SARCASM?!"

"I do not _use _sarcasm." She mumbled. "It's stupid."

"Ohhh my goddd..." I sank back down. "I am a Naruto character..?"

She coughed then, as if to relieve herself of the awkwardness seeping in. "Yes indeed you are. You aren't a _character _thought. You are an actual human. It's another universe. Not a manga or anime."

"Then how come they go this idea!? I mean to create the manga!?"

"Sometimes when asleep..." She smiled then, making her appearance brighten up and warmer. I realized that this woman wasn't really old. The stress of trying to reverse her mistake did the number on her, creating stress lines. She was truly, a beautiful person. "...you..." she continued. "Get dreams and visions of the other worlds. Even if you forget you saw it, it will always be there in your mind."

"Meaning the worlds are related somehow...wait...was _that _why you conducted experiments?" I asked. She nodded, confirming it. Then she lookd at her wristwatch.

"Oh great heavens high up...I have to get going. Time is short, have to return the others back." She muttered quickly.

"Wait! Some more questions!" I blurted out, making her look at me quizzically. "My friends, they were my clan members too right?"

"Not clan members. They were normal humans." She grinned.

"WHAT?!"

"They were bought here and you were shifted there." She explained. "But they got in here and trained in Yashimuko arts, even if they weren't Yashimuko. Though they are considered that now. And since you seem to have grown attached to them, I decided to let them come back here after I pulled them out."

"Oh good god." I muttered. "Okay so what about other anime?"

"I will explain some other time." She smiled again. "Good luck on your journey little girl! I will see you once more."

I waved and then, a swirl of leaves appeared once more, before disappearing along with the woman. I could only say, 'WOW' and just sit there, completely blown away.

Some science fiction material turned real popped up and told me I was actually a Naruto character. Yay...

I shook my head and looked around. Maybe, just maybe I could get adjusted to this place. After all, this was my real world. I managed to stand up using the help of the wall and then sighed. Which annoyed me. Had her 'sigh' habit rubbed off on me?

In any case, I felt I had to get out of this overwhelming place, back home.

_Home_

__I smiled as Konoha flashed into my mind. Indeed, Konoha was my home now. My safe sanctuary. The place I longed to always live in. Briskly walking out of the place, I searched for my teammates.

I spotted the bright orange jumpsuit and the yellow hair sparkling in the sunshine first. I deduced that this kid would probably make a bad stealth mover, with that standing out costume of his.

"SANASHII CHAN!" he ran over to me, worry etched on his face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? You look as if you've been crying! If this place is upsetting you let's leave immediately ttebyo!"

I chuckled. "No, I'm fine." I said quietly as I unconsciously rubbed my eye. "I just got a bit carried away..."

"...Kind of reminds me of my home." Sasuke muttered almost inaudibly. But I caught it and flashed a smile at him.

"At least we have that in mutual."

Sasuke snorted. "I guess." He muttered again.

"Well then." Kakashi turned to me. "Shall we leave?"

"Yes please." I answered immediately. "I really don't want to stick around here more than I have to."

"Then we won't come back here." Naruto grinned, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Crying all over the past won't help improve your present! Work towards the future and see the change ttebyo!"

"Thank you Naruto." I smiled at the boy who cheered me up easily. Which surprised me. Normally, cheering me up while I was upset would take a lot of work, since I was the kind of person who would dwell on the past and keep on crying.

But the motivating words he said right to me lifted that up at once. "Ja, so then let's go back to Konoha!" I said as I looked up at the orange sky. I had no idea I spent the whole day crying in the mansion. "I heard of this ramen place called Ichiraku...I wonder if it's good..."

"OH ITS GOOD! IT'S AN AWESOME PLACE TTEBYO!" On cue he screamed, right into my ear at that. "My treat! I'm treating you today Sanashii chan! You must be hungry! The ramen there is awesome believe it! They got miso flavored, pork flavored, chicken flavored..."

And so we went back home, with Naruto still blabbering about ramen types. And true to his word, he took me out to the ramen stand. Would you believe it? After the single bite, I felt as if my head had gone into the clouds and the next thing, I passed out...before re-waking and ordering three more bowls.

And that look on Teuchi and Ayame's face signaled that they were pleased to have another instant, regular customer at their place.


	3. ESCORT THE ROYAL OSTRITCH!

**AUTHORS NOTE:...Enjoy? WAAH! FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING TT^TT  
**

XxxXxXxX

The next morning, there was a note by my window sill that told me to come early for an important thing.

I quickly dressed in my new outfit. Everyday was interesting. Almost always, something new happens. Somethings always does. So much different and better than my old boring life back in America. Heck I was Japanese. A REAL JAPANESE ANIME GIRL! I squealed and stared at myself in the mirror.

Somehow, I had a feeling of dread. I touched the cool surface of the mirror. 'Why do I feel so worried all of a sudden?' I thought and then shook it off. Must be a feeling. I grabbed my headband and tied it around my forehead.

Then, I rushed out of the room. The halls were still. I opened Chiharu's room. She wasn't there. The bed was made. She must've left. I then went to Miharu's. I sweat dropped. There she was...SLEEPING.

"GET YOUR ASS OF THE BED!" I yelled. NO movement. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I remembered that she used to sleep late. She AND Kasumi. I sighed once more. How was I gonna wake them up? Kasumi was also probably asleep. DONK! I had a lightbulb.

"MIHARU! ORACLE HEAD AND CHICKEN ASS HAIR IS IN YOUR ROOM!" I yelled.

"WHAAAT!" She yelled jumping up and taking her karate stance.

"Joking. You're gonna be late." I muttered going away.

"YAII! SANASHII YOU ARE DEAD FOR MAKING ME WORRY!" She yelled and I heard her thumping everywhere. I practically ran away...

...to Kasumi's room. She wasn't there. But the whole room was a MESS. I tsked and walked out.

On the way, I hummed to myself, a song which I made up back in the real world. The real world...how I missed my parents. Not to mention my idiot brother. I can't believe I do.

I sighed. So much in my real life. I wondered what was new there.

"SANASHII!" A loud yell interrupted me. A warm friendly hug enveloped me before I COULD BLINK.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Giving my best of the best friend ever a good morning hug!" He answered. I tossed my head back and laughed.

"So...what about Ramen?" He asked.

"Oh I see! The hug was for Ramen! How rude!" I whined pouting and crossing my hands over my chest.

"NO! IT WAS A REAL HUG! REALLY! AWW SANA CHAAAN!" He begged on his knees. I was taken by surprise and laughed.

"Idiot. Don't beg on your knees. I forgive you Naru-kun!" I squealed hugging him. He was so CUTE!

I suddenly realized we were gonna be late. "SHIIIT!" I screamed running towards the bridge, yanking Naruto and dragging him away.

xxXxXxxXxx

"WE'RE LATE! I'M SORRY!" I gasped as we reached the bridge.

"No you are on time." Sakura replied smiling.

"Kakashi didn't arrive yet." Sasuke muttered.

"Lack of respect huh?" I asked him, knowing he didn't add 'sensei'.

"Hearing you say that is annoying. especially since you half killed Naruto." He smirked.

I turned and half screamed and gasped.

"Oww. It's okay Sana chan." Naruto muttered rubbing his back.

"NARU KUUUUUN! I'M SORRY!" I wailed glomping him. "Yay." He grinned.

"You like him or something?" Sakura asked.

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" I cried comically. "YaY!" Naruto grinned. CUTE!

POOF. As usual, Kakashi was late.

"SENSEI YOU ARE LATE!" Me, Naruto and Sakura yelled. I love them so MUCH!.

"Ahem. the reason why I am late today is not because I got lost on the road of life." He started. I stifled a giggle. "You guys have a mission."

I jumped up. "I FINALLY GET TO GO ON A MISSION! YAAAAY!" I screamed.

"Can you BE any louder?" Sasuke yelled irritated. Hello? SO was I! But I was going on a mission atleast! With...duck ass hair...

I sighed. It couldn't be helped after all. "bear with it chicken ass hair. I'm tired." I pretended to brush it off.

"You are seriously annoying." He muttered. I twitched.

'I HATE YOU!" I yelled kicking him. He was obviously off guard because he fell...on...top...of...Sakura...

Naruto widened his eyes and his mouth all the way to the ground and Kakashi turned red while I bit my lip while red and stared.

Sasuke...on top...of Sakura...KISSING.

Both stared at each other wide-eyed and then Sasuke stood up. "TH-TH-TH..WHAT THE HELL SANASHII!" He yelled throwing punches and kicks at me which I kept dodging. "COME ON!" I yelled ducking from a punch. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Dodged another kick.

"An accident..." Sakura suddenly said, still on the ground, unmoving. We all stopped.

''Sakura chan?" Naruto murmured.

"My first kiss...WAS AN ACCIDENT! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE UCHIHA SASUKEEE!" She yelled punching him into the air.

* * *

"Come on! Forgive Sasuke already!" Kakashi urged. We were on our way to Konoha after the Ostrich capture and Sakura was still stomping her foot into the ground as she walked.

"My first kiss...my first kiss...AN ACCIDENT!" She kept growling.

"Hey lighten up!" Naruto said uneasily. "It's Sasuke! You always wanted to kiss him didn't you?"

"BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! MY FIRST KISS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ROMANTIC! FROM MY FIRST LOVE!" Sakura yelled.

I gulped anime style (yaaaay!) before I slowly walked forward to Sakura's level. "Uh...it was kinda my fault so er...maybe it doesn't count as a...kiss." I said carefully. What the hell was I doing? With Sakura I could get killed, roasted, murdured or...

"Nah its' okay. I guess it IS an accident." She muttered.

SAVED.

I sighed. Sasuke was dissed I could sense. "It's your fault for nearly ruining my reputation and Sakura's forgiving you. great to go." he muttered.

I growled and knocked on his head. "HEL-LO? ANYONE HOME? YOU KISSED A GIRL AND YOU SAID IT RUINS YOUR REPUTATION? HOW MEAN!" I yelled.

"STOP IT IDIOT!" Sasuke pushed me away.

"YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE STOPPING IT JERK-OFF!" I yelled louder.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Sasuke grabbed my shirt front.

"BRING IT ON EMO FREAK!" I grabbed his.

Suddenly the Ostrich pecked Sasuke. I laughed. "Idiot!" PECK. "OWW!" I yelled. "STUPID BIRD!" Before it could land another peck, I jumped away. So...it started pecking on Sasuke and Naruto who was holding it...

Watching the fight between the two genin and an Ostrich, (though it was nothing new compared to the other happenings) I felt awkward since it was really happening in front of me, not on the computer.

"Err...I guess somehow this is my fault?" I asked turning to Kakashi and Sakura.

"Well..." Kakashi pulled a thinking face. "You DID kick Sasuke over."

Sakura sighed. I was determined to make things better. So I marched up to the parrot er...Ostrich and tugged Naruto free. Then was chicken ass hair...

No matter how hard I tugged, it wouldn't let go of his hair.

"DAMN YOU FLIGHTLESS BIRD!" I screamed tugging at him HARD. Not being on guard(And not expecting for the sudden insult), the Ostrich let go resulting in Sasuke go flying in the air landing again on...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

"Once again I'm sorry." I sheepishly apologized. Sakura was unconscious and was lying on Kakashi's back. The 5 minute (or was it 8?) long scream had knocked her breath out.

"You should be." Sasuke muttered rubbing his cheek where Sakura had punched him HARD.

"Sana chan. It isn't your fault. But I wanted Sakura chan's first kiss though..." Naruto said depressed.

I looked around. Everyone minus Kakashi seemed to be in a somewhat difficult situation. Naruto's I could handle with my matchmaking skills thought with the other two...

"Oi Naruto?" I said.

"yeah?"

"What do you think about Hinata?" I asked. Kakashi was staring at me curiously while Sasuke annoyed though neither said a worked.

"She is...weird. All shy people are." Naruto answered.

"Why?' I asked.

"I don't know really. But I sort of like people like her."

"...*WHACK*"

"AIEEEEE!" Naruto yelled and I kicked him.

"You idiot! What do you mean SORT of?" I muttered.

"Huh? Wait! Sanashii chan!" Naruto whined. I sighed. Naruto's world was gonna be harder than I thought. I missed my math homework...Wait, WHAT?

* * *

**Chiharu chan...**

* * *

"Okay everyone! I want you to dodge my attacks! Ready?" Kurenai asked taking her stance.

"Y-Yes!' Hinata said preparing.

"You bet!" Kiba grinned. "BARK BARK!"

"I am ever so prepared for anything." Shino answered.

Chiharu smiled. "Um...I still don't know much the basics..." She answered quietly.

Kurenai smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry Chiharu. After this, we'll find out how much you need training." She said. The gentle words gave her courage and she took her stance from what she knew from watching the Naruto series.

"Good! That is an excellent and stable stance! Well done!" Kurenai applauded. Hinata smiled at her. ''G-Good luck C-Chi Chan!" She said. Chiharu grinned back.

"Okay? GO!" Kurenai yelled charging at Kiba.

"LET'S GO AKA~MARU!" Kiba yelled.

"BARK BARK!"

"Sixty four palms!" Hinata tried to defend Kiba.

"NOT ENOUGH!" Kurenai yelled jumping away.

"Go!" Shino commanded his bugs as he stepped behind her.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She yelled again jumping high in the air and doing handseals.

"O-Oh no!" Hinata gasped. "She i-is doing g-genjutsu!"

"Damn. We lost again." Kiba muttered.

Chiharu, watched Kurenai, focusing only on her. Suddenly everything began to move slowly. By instinct, she jumped up and kicked her mentor to the earth before she could complete her jutsu. Landing back, everything was moving fine again.

Kiba and Hinata eyed her in shock and Shino was surprised too she saw. Kurenai stood her and rubbed her back. "G-Good! Haha. BUT NOT ENOUGH!" She charged at Chiharu at full speed.

"C-CHIHARU CHAN!" hinata yelled.

Chiharu bent low as Kurenai tried to kick her face and took hold of her leg.

"WHA?-!" Kurenai's face was in shock but only for a second as Chiharu threw her high in the air.

Then she too jumped above her, facing her. "Genjutsu: Bamboo forest!" She yelled.

Kurenai widened her eyes in shock and bamboo's surrounded her. Thick forests of it. Dark sky. And white moon...in daytime?

'Damn. Genjutsu. She's good.' She thought releasing it. Her genins were not there.

She chuckled. Probably hiding. By chance, she saw Kiba's's foot poking out of the bushes.

"Not a very good disguise." She commented pulling on it. She widened her eyes as she felt and saw it. _FAKE._

"Damn!" She yelled as numerous kunai's was thrown her way.

"64 PALM STRIKES!" Hinata yelled coming out of nowhere.

Kurenai managed to avoid the deadly attacks and stood back. "Good." She gasped, worn out.

"Not enough." A creepy voice rasped. Kurenai turned back in shock to face Shino.

She jumped away from him only to find herself dangling from a tree seconds later.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"YAY!" Kiba laughed running around. Chiharu grinned and slapped him a high five. Hinata did a small jump and clapped. Shino didn't say anything but was obviously pleased.

Kurenai was shocked. Her small students managed to trick her! Smiling, she cut herself free and jumped. However, she was once again in the air.

"HOW MANY TRAPS DID YOU LAY EXACTLY?" She yelled cutting herself free only to be hit by a flying tree trunk from god knows where. "Ow..."

"I-It was C-Chiharu chan's plan..." Hinata smiled. Kurenai stood up and dusted herself. "Chiharu? Well I must say...well done." She smiled.

Chiharu turned red and smiled. She didn't know how, but she guessed it was instinct she did the cool moves she just did. 'I need to talk to Sanashii. She might know.'

Kiba shrugged. "If you are thinking about your teammates, they are on a mission, save Miharu." Chiharu smiled. "Oh." She said. "I'm sorta hungry then."

"TO THE MEAT SHOP THEN!" Kiba hugged Chiharu. "We can't have a teammate being hungry can we?"

kurenai laughed. "Alright Kiba. Let's go."

Kiba grabbed Chiharu's hand and took off with Akamaru on his head.

"I think he is acting mighty peculiar." Shino muttered.

Hinata smiled. "Y-Yeah."-

* * *

**With Miharu Chan  
**

* * *

"I'M EXHAUSTED!" Tenten plopped down on the grass.

"TENTEN YOU CAN'T BE GETTING TIRED THAT EASY! YOU'LL LOSE YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS!" Lee yelled.

"SHUT UP! I AM SERIOUSLY LOOKING FORWARD TO LOSING IT!" She yelled back.

"Me too." Neji agreed. "Besides, if this goes on, Miharu may even quit."

"I don't think so." Tenten pointed sweatdropping.

She was in a running contest with Guy. Surprisingly, it looked like Guy was losing. Neji looked closer. Sure enough, he looked exhausted. He chuckled. Guy and exhausted didn't go too well together. But this time it was true.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Guy yelled once Miharu crossed the finish point.

"I DO!" Miharu laughed running around again. Lee just fainted while Neji smirked. "You really are weird." He said.

Miharu stopped. "What...did you say?" She asked venom dripping on every word.

"You are weird." He repeated shrugging though Guy was signaling him to shut up.

Suddenly, the prodigy felt a sharp smack on his chest and the next thing he knew...he was flying..for a moment before crashing to the ground.

"Ouch." He muttered picking himself up. But it wasn't over. Miharu was stomping her way towards him.

"You can see the destiny can you? Let's see you put that Oracle head of yours to test." She said darkly.

"MIHARU NO!" Tenten tackled her. "CALM DOWN!"

" NO WAY LADY! THIS GUY DESERVES TO DIE!" Miharu yelled.

"What did he do anyway?" Lee asked.

"Huh? He annoyed me." Miharu said in a matter of fact way. Everyone sweatdropped. "What?" Miharu asked innocently while Neji made his getaway.

* * *

**Kasumi chan**

* * *

"Well that's done." Asuma smiled. Kasumi pouted. "Remind me, why do we have to do baby missions?" She asked.

"Because the hokage said so." Ino answered.

"I didn't ask you." Kasumi answered sweatdropping. Ino shrugged and then glared at Shikamaru. "LOOK AT YOU RESTING UNDER THAT TREE INSTEAD OF WORKING LIKE US! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP AND LIFT THOSE BRANCHES DAMN IT!" She yelled.

"Troublesome yeah." Shikamaru yawned.

"Let him sleep for a while! A genius needs to rest too!" Kasumi took his side. Shikamaru opened one eye to look at her before turning to Asuma. "You I seriously like her better than Ino. Can we get her off the team and put Kasumi in her place?" He asked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Ino started but Kasumi and Choji held her down.

"WE'RE DONE!" She said grinning. Asuma grinned. "Now don't we have a winner on the team? Let's go back to Konoha and have a barbecue eh?"

Choji jumped up and down. "BARBECUE! BARBECUE!" He yelled.

Shikamaru grinned. "Rough guy. And by the way, how old are you?" he asked looking at Kasumi.

The last time she had seen herself in a mirror, she looked like a 14 year old. Older than them of course.

"I guess...14." She murmured.

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Are you a chuunin?" He asked. Kasumi shrugged. "Memories gone dude." She muttered.

Choji growled. '"BARBECUE!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT JUST STOP SCREAMING!" Everyone yelled.

Kasumi grinned. "I wanna marshmallow."

"..."

* * *

"GAAAH!'' I screamed. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Sasuke and Naruto both tried to pry me off the tree I was hugging.

"Let go dammit!" Sasuke muttered tugging in my arm but I wouldn't budge. "STUPID SWORD ALMOST KILLED MEEEEEEEEEE!" I half yelled, half cried.

"I thought you were a chuunin." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"EH? WHEN DID I SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" I yelled.

Kakashi thought it over. "Oh yeah..you asked US if you took the test."

"EXACTLY NOW LET'S GO HOME!" I yelled again. Sasuke rubbed his ears. "COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER?" He yelled.

"_HOW ABOUT THIS?" _I yelled my lungs out sending everyone flying back. Hey. I was the worlds loudest mouth. Now though, I was next to Naruto in that position.

"COOL! TEACH ME THAT!" Naruto begged.

"We are TRYING to get that woman OFF the tree! Not learn anything from her!" Sasuke reminded. Naruto pouted. Sakura (who woke up again) sighed.

"Come on Sanashii! Let's get this over with!" She said. "Even though I also wanna stay like that." She muttered under her breath.

I smirked. "TRY TO GET ME OFF CHICKEN ASS I DARE YOU!" I yelled.

Sasuke twitched his eye. And that...was freaky. Suddenly he did that oh-so-special-smirk of his. "I know just the thing." He said going off.

"HEY! YOU GIVING UP! FINE! I'LL REMAIN STUCK ON THE TREE FOREVER! HAH! YOU LOSE!" I yelled after him. Kakashi sighed...AGAIN.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hey did you catch the sigh disease or something?" I asked. Kakashi sighed...AGAIN...

A few minutes later though, after a stretch of silence, the emo duck came back. I glared at him but he just smirked. I could see he was hiding something behind his back.

When he brought that object out, the world stopped rotating when I screamed.

"CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" I yelled jumping off tree. Sasuke put it behind him.

"Let's finish this mission and THEN I'll give you this," He made a face. "Sweet."

"ITS CALLED CHOCOLATE YOU BRAINLESS INVERTEBRATE!" I yelled. Sasuke glared at me in return. "What...did you call me?" He asked.

"BRAINLESS CHICKEN ASS HAIR!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP SHEMALE!"

"I'M A _WHAT_! I AM 100% FEMALE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"WELL YOU ACT LIKE A BOY, DRESS LIKE A BOY AND EAT LIKE A BOY!"

"ITS CALLED BEING A TOMBOY YOU MORON! HIT THE BOOKS!"

"LIKE YOU ARE ANY SMARTER!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I SCORE PERFECTLY ON EVERY TEST EXCLUDING MATH AND PHYSICS!"

"Excluding..what?"

"HA! DUMBASS!"

"SOMEONE'S GOTTA WASH THAT POTTY MOUTH OF YOURS!"

"NO SOMEONE NEEDS TO REARRANGE THAT HAIRSTYLE OF YOURS! NOT TO MENTION THAT ATTITUDE!"

"HA HA. VERY FUNNY! FOR YOUR STUPID MIND, I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS AN UCHIHA HAIRSTYLE!"

"THEN ALL UCHIHA'S ARE GAY! LOL! Except for Shisui, Itachi and Obito of course."

"DON'T MENTION ITACHI!"

"TALK ABOUT THE LACK OF RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS YOU JERKOFF!"

Then he tackled me and we both started fighting in a cloud of dust. Occasionally we missed a punch or kick which I was sure was the only thing the others could see as it went out of the cloud of dust.

Sakura and the others watched hopelessly. Naruto grinned. "I'm gonna go stop em!" He said walking to us. Before Kakashi could warn us, we pulled him into our fight.

"DUCK BUTT HAIR! DON'T TOUCH MY FACE!" I yelled.

"GET YOUR OWN TEAM SHEMALE!" Sasuke yelled.

"DON'T BULLY MY BEST FRIEND!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi stared on, as to how I knew Obito. He walked over to stop us...only to be pulled into the fight as well. Sakura sighed. "Am I the only one with sense?" She muttered before taking a deep breath.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST STAY PUT?"

We stopped immediately. I was biting Sasuke's arm, Sasuke was choking Naruto, Naruto was pulling on Kakashi's hair and Kakashi was pulling me and Sasuke's ears. God knows how we got into this position.

Sakura sighed. "If only you knew how idiotic you look right now." I grinned at this.

"OH! OH! I KNOW! SASUKE LOOKED LIKE A CHICKEN ASS THE WHOLE TIME!" I yelled. Sasuke punched me for this. I kicked him back. Needless to say, we started fighting again. Only this time, Sakura didn't yell. She hit all of our heads with a large piece of wood she broke off from a tree...

And...I didn't get my chocolate because Naruto accidentally swallowed it whole (with the wrapper) during the fight...AND because I had to stay in the hospital for four hours straight...

* * *

''And that's what happened." I sighed rubbing on my head.

Kasumi tsked. "No wonder you were unconscious. The doctor though you all fell off a mountain. Or so Sakura told us." She grinned.

"She's kinda awesome! I mean..she's still under my jutsu!" I said.

Chiharu turned to me lazily. "Seriously? I thought the effects were supposed to wear off." She said while sipping a cola.

I shrugged. "I guess. But they are sooo different after I came into their team!" I grinned again.

Miharu rolled her eyes at this. ''Of course. You are the number 2 loudest knuckle headed ninja in all of konoha." She muttered. I pouted. "So I'm next to Naruto?" Then I grinned again. 'COOOL!"

Every of my friends sweatdropped.

"I think she should have spent a bit more time at the hospital like the doctor said..." Kasumi muttered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. AND YES! I am an idiot ^^ for updating late. SORRY!  
**


	4. Rich kid horrors

**AUTHORS NOTE:. Thank you once again for reading and UMWAH! LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

''Well guy's you've got a mission." The hokage muttered looking through the scroll

"FINALLY! BUT I SERIOUSLY DON'T WANNA DO A D RANKED BABY MISSION!" Kiba yelled. The hokage raised his face. "You and Naruto are no different you know he smiled.

Kiba squinted his eyes. "Don't compare me to him! At least I pass!" He muttered.

Chiharu laughed. "I wonder!" She smirked. Kiba pouted. "Hey thats mean." He muttered.

"Okay listen. You aren't going alone since this is a bit of a high mission." The old man scratched his head as he spoke. "With Naruto's team."

Kiba's mouth went all the way down. "WHAT! WITH THAT DOBE?" He yelled.

Right at that moment, I just happened to enter with my friends.

"WHAT! KIBA IS GONNA BE WITH MY TEAM? THAT'S WORSE THAN SASUKE!" He yelled.

I didn't notice much. I was too busy chattering away with Chiharu.

"So can you handle with Kiba around?" I asked sneakily. To which she turned red. "Er..yeah. I guess." She muttered.

"Hey, did you call me?" Kiba asked.

"Yes but you dont' need to know why for." I replied smugly.

"Listen guys, this mission has to be carried out carefully! Do it as a team!" Sarutobi ordered.

"Jeez fine." Naruto muttered after giving a glare to Kiba. I looked apologetically at Chiharu who did the same. "No worries. He was the same." She said.

"So what's the mission about?' Sakura asked. FINALLY! She had to be the only sensible one on the team...besides her obsession on duck butt that is..

"You both have to escort a-" He didn't finish the sentence there. Because I screamed. REAL BIG.

"NOO! NOT ANOTHER OSTRICH I WAS IN THE STUPID HOSPITAL WITH A HUGE BUMP ON MY HEAD AND EMO DUCK MADE ME FEEL WORSE! PLEASE TELL ME ITS NOT AN OSTRICH!" I yelled wriggling tears running down my cheek.

If only my mom could see me now!

"Erm...no. Its not an Ostrich." Sarutobi said sweatdropping.

"Are you telling me what I want to hear or is it reality?" I asked.

"A bit of both. You have to escort a person." He scratched his head and blew on his pipe with he other hand.

"Did anyone tell you that smoking kills you?" I asked.

"I don't have much to live. I might die with the last smoke if I want to die happy." He chuckled. I shivered remembering that gay snake and his wannabe.

"I do hope you get your wish." I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow. "Thank you." He said chuckling again. 'Now off with you. Don't kill each other if it helps."

Sasuke looked at the old man. "Who are we escorting anyway? And where to?" He asked.

"Oh the son of the rich man who trades daily with Konoha. He is to be escorted to his house which is in the outskirts of the land of fire. Why?" The hokage answered casually.

A moment of silence and then the whole world broke...with me and Chiharu's scream...

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE ESCORTING A RICH KID? HE NEEDS ANBU!" Chiharu yelled.

'YEAH OR SOME GUY LIKE KAKASHI SENSEI! HE'S STRONG ENOUGH! BESIDES WHERE ARE HIS BODY GUARDS?" I yelled.

Sasuke looked at Kiba. "You know...your teammate and my new TEAMMATE, are pretty much similar." He said with an annoyed look.

"I knoww..." He said with a weird look on his face.

"Kiba?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of the guy. He was staring at Chiharu..

I stopped our argument when the door opened...AND THE CUTEST LITTLE BOY YOU'VE EVER SEEN WALKED IN!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE'S SO CUTE!" Chiharu ran past me and hugged the kid. The kid had straight brown hair and large black eyes, and the most cutest face ever! Thats it of how I could describe...

"So who is escorting me?" He asked in a cute way.

"WE ARE!" I yelled. The boy cocked his head. "Really? I was told more." Naruto squinted his eyes. "Don't bet on it kid. Now lets go." The kid in return stomped on his foot. ''I HATE YOU!" He yelled.

So...it ended up them both being in a fight. I pried Naruto off and Chiharu kept the boy off. However it seemed that the little kid had more energy...

Sarutobi sighed. GEEZ! Everyone had the sigh disease!

"Alright! This kid isn't the only one who has to be escorted alright! Here's the deal! Sanashii and her friends escort the kid. The rest I'll get another mission!" The old geezer said after a while. Everyone nodded. Only Chiharu was upset.

"Psst. Don't worry. i'll get him to kiss you when we come back!" I whispered.

"Shut up." She muttered turning red.

* * *

Kasumi yawned. "Geez! This shopping is so boring!" She muttered. Ino shrugged. "I am accessorizing!" She said while handling some earrings.

"Jeez woman." Shikamaru groaned. Choji just munched on his snacks.

Yawning again, Kasumi walked around the shop lazily. She wasn't expecting to see anything interesting. However, something caught her eyes.

"Senbon?" She asked picking one up.

"Interested?" The owner asked. Kasumi shrugged. She liked it so why the bother? Picking up a packet she asked "How much?"

"Well, I had a lot of customers today so I'll throw this one in for free." She said gesturing to the full shop. Kasumi grinned. "Gee thanks!" She said.

"Hey Kasumi!" She felt Shikamaru's hand tug on her sleeve. "We are leaving. Are you coming or not?" He asked. Kasumi stuck one senbon in her mouth. "Ready!" She said.

Shikamaru just stared at her. "You know if you swallow that it'll be troublesome." He muttered.

Surprised, she made a spitting action which resulted the senbon go flying to him. Yelling, he ducked. "Okay, okay! Keep it!" He muttered.

Kasumi stuck another one in her mouth. "Alrighty!" She grinned.

Suddenly she felt as if Chiharu was calling her. WHAT!

* * *

"Oracle head got an ouchie. An ouchie. Mister Oracle got a ouchie and and Miharu's very happy!" Miharu sang.

"GODDAMN IT SHUT UP!" Neji yelled rubbing his head.

"HEY YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO A TREE!"

"IF YOU WOULD _SHUT UP _ONCE IN A WHILE IT WOULDN'T HAPPEN!"

"OH THE ONE WITH THE SEE THROUGH BYAKUGAN BUMPS INTO A TREE WHILE OBSERVING LADIES IS THAT IT! OOOOH! ORACLE HEAD IS A PERVERT!"

"STOP IT! I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"NOW I KNOW WHY YOU TEND OT BE ALWAYS WITH TENTEN!"

"YOU ARE THE PERVERT YOU IMBECILE!"

"SHUT IT ORACLE!

"NO YOU SHUT UP OR IT'S MY DESTINY TO KILL YOU!"

"YOU AND YOUR DESTINY FATE WHATEVER! I'LL TELL YOU YOUR DESTINY! YOUR DESTINY IS TO LIVE AS AN OLD GRANDPA COMPLAINING HOW PERVERTED YOU USED TO BE!"

Tenten sighed. "Jeez. Neji you realize you totally lost your cool.."

Neji scowled. "Stupid female."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Neji turned since the voice was different. "Oh, you." he muttered eyeing Kasumi.

"Grr if one of my friends didn't like you, I would've made you a bloody pulp!" She growled. "Come on Mi chi! We have to go on a mission!" She said.

"Mi..chi?" Miharu asked dumbfounded.

"Hm? I heard Sanashii calling you that"

"That baka." Miharu sighed while Kasumi dragged her.

"Who likes you?" Tenten asked at the surprised Neji who shrugged. "No idea." He muttered.

* * *

I twitched my ear. "For some reason, I wanna kill Neji..." I muttered.

"So this is the kid we escort?" Miharu asked looking down at the kid. I nodded.

"Its rude to stare." The kid muttered.

A vein popped on her forehead. "And it's rude to be rude." She retorted.

"That didn't make any sense you idiot." The kid shot back.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Miharu yelled. It took the rest of us three to restrain her.

"M-MIHARU CHAAAN!" Chiharu yelled.

"CALM DOWN WOMAN!" Kasumi yelled.

"IF YOU KILL HIM WE MAY NEVER GET ANOTHER MISSION AND WE WON'T GET TO TEASE CHICKEN BUTT!" I yelled.

Miharu calmed down. "I HAVE to torture chicken butt after all." She muttered glaring at the kid.

"So kid." Kasumi said. "Name?"

The kid huffed. "Akihiko! Meaning bright prince!" He pounded on his chest pretending to be a big man.

"I think he meant dull prince." Miharu snickered. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Akihiko yelled.

"Jeez calm down!" I muttered.

"SHUT IT STUPID FLAT CHESTED WOMAN!" He yelled. I felt my eyebrow twitch. Suddenly he wasn't so cute.

"Saay that agaaaain..." I growled while hovering on top of him like a giant mountain. He wasn't fazed.

"FLAT CHESTED WOMAN!" He yelled.

"YOU ARE DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" I screamed.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

"I think you went too hard." Chiharu muttered looking at the boy on her shoulder.

"PUH-LEASE! IT HURT MY KNUCKLES JUST TO HIT HIM!" I yelled.

"Who would've thought a kid wears a metal amour underneath him?" Kasumi chuckled.

"It isn't surprising. He is the son of a rich man. Prince of whatever." Miharu yawned.

Kasumi sighed. "LISTEN! We have to complete this mission or its down hill for us!" She said. I huffed. "We can dump him in a hole for all I care." I muttered. I hadn't realized the kid was awake.

"Akihiko Sama is the son of a very important person. We should make sure he is escorted safely!" Chiharu scolded me.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS THE DAUGHTER OF A KING OR WHATEVER!" I yelled.

He looked up at this and I noticed. He kept on staring at me.

"What?" I asked. The kid glared and pouted. "Nothing. Just though how ugly your face was that the whole world would be running in terror, flat chested woman." He said.

"YOU ARE DEAAAAAAD!" I yelled. This time, Kasumi and Miharu held me down.

"I PROMISE I WILL KILL YOU THE FIRST CHANCE I GET YEAH!" I yelled.

"Sanashii, I think you are hanging around Naruto and Sakura too much." Kasumi said. I kept on yelling. Finally, Miharu snapped a large branch off a tree and...BONK!

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! OW! OW OWWWWWW!" I yelled rubbing my head.

"AHAHAHAHHAH! SERVES YOU RIGHT!" The kid laughed. Miharu glowered over him. "I suggest you keep quiet or you are next..." She said real scary. The kid just stuck his tongue out but kept quiet.

"WHY HIT ME!" I yelled.

"Because you wouldn't shut up idiot." Miharu muttered throwing the stick away. I crossed my hands and put them behind my head. "Whatever. When we get back I'll treat myself to fifty ramen bowls." I muttered.

"I don't think you should hang around with Naruto too much." Chiharu sweatdropped.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well no offense but you are becoming more nutbrained." Kasumi commented.

"Yeah well...A BUNNY!" I yelled hugging the poor thing which just hopped out from the bushes.

"And she claims herself to be a shinobi?" Akihiko asked.

"More or less...yeah..." Chiharu sighed.

"Hey guys..." I said. "Why is the rabbit white? It's not winter yet."

"DUCK!" Kasumi yelled and everyone bent low and kunai's rushed past.

"WHERE? WHERE?" I yelled. Everyone sweatdropped. "No I mean, BEND duck." Kasumi said. "Oh..." Was all I could say.

"Hand the kid over." One ninja wearing a mask and missing nin gear came forward. Following him, 3 other.

"No way Kakashi imitators." I said squinting my eyes. "Guys get out of here."

Kasumi calmly took six senbon out and stuck it in her mouth.

"You got a death wish kid?" One missing nin asked.

"No..do you?" She asked.

"SHUT IT!"

At this Kasumi took a deep breath and made a spitting action. The senbon went flying at hit the guys, straight, 3 for each.

"RUN!" She yelled. We made our getaway immediately.

"HEY NINJA ARE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT NOT TO RUN!" Akihiko yelled.

"SHUT IT! THIS IS CALLED RETREATING!" I yelled back.

"YOU ARE NOT EVEN HERO'S! I BET A MONKEY WOULD BE A BETTER HERO THAN YOU!" He snapped.

"Kid...I'll you later...NOW SHUT UP!" I screamed. Suddenly a kunai flew in Chiharu's direction.

"SHIT! SANASHII! GET HIM!" Chiharu heaved the kid to me as she dodged.

I caught him and swung him over on to my back, piggyback style. "Now hang on tight!" I said as I concentrated.

I smiled as the enemies froze. 'Listen to me. You aren't human's. You are really chickens sent from mars to annihilate your fake boss on earth. Oh! And the guy with the mask like Kakashi is a rooster and loves to eat bugs!' I whispered into their brains.

Kasumi looked at me. "Umm...Sanashii? What are you doing? AND WHAT IS THAT FREAKY AURA COMING OUTTA YOU!"

"KYAAAAAA!" The three hugged together.

Suddenly their leader started clucking and moving his hands.

"CLUCK CLUCK CLUCKAA!"

"COCKADOOLDOOOOOOOOOO!"

The three turned to me. "You...did that jutsu?" Miharu asked.

"Yeah! I learned how to use it! The effect will stay on for a full 48 hours. That way we can escape!" I said proudly.

"I don't know how to say this but..for a flat chested girl, you are...KIND OF cool." Akihiko I noticed stressed on the KIND OF.

"What about the side effects? Are they gone?" Chiharu asked.

"There's just one...I couldn't...get...hold...off..." I said dizzily.

"UH OH SOMEONE CATCH HER BEFORE SHE FA-" Was what I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

Chiharu sighed as she put a wet cloth on Sanashii's forehead.

"Stupid idiot! What was she thinking!" Miharu growled taking a stick. Kasumi held her hand up. "EASY. You can beat her once she's awake." She said.

"Her chakra had all gone in a flash. Lucky she survived." Chiharu said quietly. The kid the just there staring outside the cave. "How much time had passed?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes?" Chiharu muttered.

"FLAT CHESTED GIRL!" He yelled. The girl didn't move.

"You should be thanking her kid. She saved your life." Kasumi muttered.

"Why did she say that she didn't care about me being..a son of an important man?" He asked quietly. Miharu shrugged. "YOU asked yourself. Maybe she doesn't care."

"I asked WHY." Akihiko asked.

"I said I didn't KNOW." She sighed.

"You guys are the weirdest! Every other person would be respecting me!" He said standing up.

"Geez shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Came a voice.

The three looked...to see their friend had woken.

* * *

Yeah okay. I woke up for a split second and three girls are hugging the life out of me.

"GWET OFFA MWE!" I said, my voice muffled.

"Okay! Now its a special time!" Chiharu said.

"Huh? What?' I asked.

BONK!

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" I screamed jumping off the ground and clutching my head.

"YOU IDIOT YOU NEARLY KILLED YOURSELF DAMMIT!" She yelled turning scary.

"WHOA! CALM DOWN!" Miharu held her down. The normally calm and sweet Chiharu was suddenly dark...

I laughed nervously. "Sorry but I just thought of it. Ahahah!"

"DON'T YOU AHAHAHAH WITH ME!" Chiharu yelled. Suddenly she sniffed the air. "Oh the meal is ready!" She gasped and ran.

"What...the hell what that?" Kasumi asked.

"Dark Chiharu." I muttered.

"Is that the real thing?' Miharu asked.

"No..I just named it..." I replied. "I feel so tired."

"That's because you used all your chakra up. Remember. Unlike Naruto you don't have an unlimited suppl of chakra. So don't go on taking stupid risks!" Miharu threatened.

"I know but the only thing on my mind was to save the kid." I yawned. "Let's get back on the track."

"Well, we can wait. If we start from afternoon, then we can reach by about six in the evening." Kasumi said thoughtfully.

"Then lemme sleep..." I muttered turning over to my side.

BONK!

"OWWW! STOP _DOING _THAT!" I yelled glaring at Chiharu. She wasn't fazed. "We didn't say were are gonna rest without food." She said.

"Y-Your cooking?" I suddenly felt a bit hyper. Chiharu was one of the best cooks...we all were..but she knew exactly what to do in things.

She nodded.

"YIPPE! COME ON PUPPY PRINCE!" I yelled dragging the kid.

"HEY! LEGGO YOU FLAT-"

I glared at him. "Umm..nevermind." He laughed nervously.

(A while later)

"This is..tasty." He said.

"Isn't it? We are the best cooks you see! But Chiharu chan usually is the BEST BEST." I said proudly.

"That's not the point." He said, his hair overshadowing his eyes.

"Then...what?'' Kasumi asked.

"This is...he first time..." I heard him cry. "Someone made something for me to eat. Wholeheartedly just for me.."

Chiharu smiled. "Well that's..." She started but I stood up and left. Kasumi followed. "Well then we'll wait for you outside!" She said.

"You...what's up with them?" Akihiko asked.

"They are very sensitive about family stuff." Miharu explained. "Sanashii chan's parents were always the fight type. You see, they are her actually.."

Chiharu kicked her. "That's taboo talk for her. Don't you mention it."

I heard no more as I left outside.

* * *

"Brings back old memories huh?' Kasumi asked kicking her legs in the river.

"Yeah." I said. "Bad old memories."

"I love mother." She said.

"So you want to go back?"

She looked down. "Everything I wished for is right here and on the other hand m mom is there worried sick. I don't know." She said.

"I am staying here." I said firmly. "I like it here. Besides my real family was here and they died. I always thought my stories are fiction. No wonder everything was the way I imagined it. i was writing my own past there on the sites."

"So..that's final?" She asked.

"Final. Besides...I have Neji to look out for." I said blushing to the roots of my hair. "Wait..did someone sneeze?"

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Neji sneezed.

"Are you catching are cold my youthful student or someone is talking about you!" Gai said flashing a thumbs up.

"I think he got a cold sensei." Tenten muttered.

"AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He sneezed falling back.

"No...no boogers." Lee said thoughtfully. Tenten made a face. "Seriously? Well Neji...I guess someone IS talking about you."

"AAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Say Neji, I didn't know you can sneeze with your mouth closed." Lee said.

"That wasn't me." He said looking back. Kiba was coming, rubbing his nose. "Someone is talking about me and I like it." He said grinning.

Tenten looked at Kiba and Neji. "I never thought you were the ladies men."

* * *

"Say it! Starts with a K..." Miharu said teasingly.

"NYAAA! STOP IT!" She yelled.

"I..." Miharu said.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"B...OWCH!" I bonked her on the head. "Cut it out! You are making her feel bad."

"Yeah, yeah. ABIK! AND IJEN!" She said.

"STOP IT!" She squealed.

"Abik? Ijen?" I asked.

"Spelled backwords." She said grinning.

"I don't get it." I muttered.

"Hm? Hey Ichcati!" She said. Kasumi glared. "I would THANK the day you get your crush." She muttered.

"Ya, ya, Never gonna happen." Miharu said.

I looked at the kid who was lagging behind and sighing, walked slowly to match up with him. "Whats up?" I asked.

"It's just that...you guys treat me differently..I mean. Everyone gets fed up with me because I'm too demanding but, even though you get angry, why don't you leave me?" He asked.

Suddenly he looked at me. "I know why! Its because of the money you get right? I knew it! You are just like those guards!" He accused.

"Er...what?'' I asked. All I said was 'whats up' and he kinda told me his life story? Was I supposed to say wow?

He turned and started to run.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled.

"Jeez. Dumb kid's goona get us in trouble!" Miharu whined.

"I see..I see...a big trouble coming for us..." Kasumi predicted.

"Who are you? Mr. Oracle?" Miharu asked.

"SHUT IT AND GET MOVING!" Chiharu yelled. I was already on my way.

'Where'd you go dammit!' I thought looking around.

"LET ME GO!" Came his voice.

'Oh please don't let him be taken hostage. Please don't let him be taken hostage!' I prayed as I looked through the bushes.

"Heh! If you want the kid pay us 60,000, 000 yen!" The captor yelled.

"AW COME ON! THE UNIVERSE JUST LOVES PROVING ME WRONG DOESN'T IT?" I yelled.

"Save me!" The kid sobbed.

I growled. "Alright guys, you have TWO seconds to let go of him and scram."

Silence. 'Damn! Now I have to fight em!'

"TAKE THIS!" I yelled kicking him. Or TRYING to kick. I was thrown back.

"STOP!" I yelled as they ran. I threw kunai in their direction. They stopped. "YOU ARE NINJA?" He yelled.

"Er...yes?" I said.

"RUUUUUUUN!" They yelled. "Oh...they must be only simple thieves." I muttered helping the kid up. He hugged me. "I'm sorry ran off." He cried.

"It's fine. Now why are you sensitive about people not caring about who you are?" I asked.

"Actually, it stinks being rich. I have maids and butlers but I know they won't do anything just for me. They do it for money. Papa says I have to run his stinky business when I grow up. Why can't my brother do it instead?" He wiped his eyes.

I suddenly felt sad for the kid. He was like a prince, servants to save him and wait on foot for really getting to do what he wanted...

"WHERE IS THAT MIDGET?" I heard Miharu's voice and she came stomping. "YOU BAKA! YOU COULLD'VE BEEN KILLED!" She yelled.

"But I wasn't. Sanashii saved me." He stuck his tongue out.

"Ehehehe." I laughed sheepishly. Miharu bonked me on the head. "STOP LAUGHING LIKE NARUTO DAMMIT!"

"Ow...I'm gonna lose all my memory...Say. Lets teach the kid some ninjutsu and taijutsu!" I said.

"WHAT?" My friends yelled.

"Have you lost all sense! That's not part of our mission!" Chiharu said.

"Yes. Yes I have. And I know its not part of our mission but he has to learn to defend himself juts in case his butlers aren't there." I winked at him. He grinned.

"HOOORAY! I BECOME A NINJA!"

"Now being a ninja is hard you realize. You have to take many vital steps to ensure you reach your aim as a shinobi." Kasumi said.

"Sounds boring!" He complained.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "I'm just gonna teach him some taijutsu I know!"

"Geez." Kasumi muttered. And so, the training began.

* * *

"There you are! And I was getting worried!" The big boss said. This big BOSS was his dad...and he looked like a mountain...

"Hi papa!" He said.

"Why are you so dirty?" He asked.

Kasumi pinched me. "OW! Umm, he was kinda nearly kidnapped when he ran off so we had to save him." I said. Okay, it wasn't the truth but he DID get taken hostage for a minute...

The man glared at us. "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF NINJA? GO AWAY!" He yelled.

"But Papa they-" Akihiko protested.

"It's fine~! Take care ne~!" I waved and we left.

"Well that was rude." Miharu muttered. We didn't say anything more.

But later, once we got back, there was surprise.

"Apparently Akihiko beat up three gangsters who tried to pick on him. His father is amazed and scared so the boy will be attending the academy starting from next month." Sarutobi informed.

"Well done. You taught the kid a valuable lesson." Kakashi ruffled my hair. "Oh and, we have to do a mission together tomorrow. Its to capture a cat."

I dropped my jaws to the ground. 'They did not meet Mr. Peach!' I realized.


	5. Hello Mr Peach and lover boy!

**AUTHORS NOTE: When creating Akihiko, the first thing I thought was 'He HAS to be like Konohamaru. Yet that would be copy cat so I decided to make him more ninja obsessed and bossy (being a rich man's kid) and also a bit stupid. But they still are similar in some aspect and hope (with the choice of fans) that Akihiko and Konohamaru can become friends and possibly Naruto's apprentice (in which case Konohamaru's rival.)**

* * *

"I can see the target."

"Me too."

"I'm ready."

"So am I duck butt."

"SHUT IT!"

"Okay, on the count of three. 1...2..."

"THREEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled jumping at the cat.

"Run away cat Tora confirmed." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Ribbon on left year, no doubt." Sakura said into the microphone. I sweatdropped as the cat started clawing on Naruto's face.

"Well then." Kakashi said. "Mission: Capture pet cat Tora complete"

"GODDAMN IT! IM GONNA SUE THE HOKAGE FOR THIS!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

"Oh my lovely cat Tora I missed you so much! Where did you go?" The fat lady started squeezing the cat.

"No wonder it ran away." Me and Sakura said at once, earning a look from Sasuke. I stuck my tongue out.

"It totally deserved it." Naruto muttered.

"Now then, the next mission are taking out the garbage, helping in a teashop.." He started but before he could complete Naruto sat down on the floor and I crossed my hands over my chest.

"NO! NO WAY!" Naruto yelled.

"I AGREE! GIVE US SOME OTHER MISSION!" I yelled.

"I'm totally agreeing with them." Sakura muttered.

Kakashi sighed. I knew what he was thinking. 'I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later'

"NOW LISTEN NARUTO YOU ARE JUST A PROMOTED GENIN! YOU HAVE TO START OFF ON LOW MISSIONS AND WORK ON TO THE TOP! AND SANASHII WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHETHER YOU ARE GENIN OR NOT!"

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE US SOMETHING ELSE!" I yelled back. If he could yell, I could yell...can't I?

The old man sighed. "Now listen. You four are genins and genins do the lowest missions. Which means-" He started but I cut him off.

"I know! I know! We do the D ranked baby missions! Chuunin's do C ranked and B ranked missions and Jounins, Jounin elite and ANBU do A ranked and S ranked. The hokage just bosses around."I said.

Everyone looked at me. "Then if you know, why are you asking for a better mission?" Iruka asked sweatdropping.

"BECAUSE THESE MISSIONS ARE THE STINKIEST!" I yelled. Iruka turned to the hokage. "Umm..hokage sama, what type of D ranked missions do Yashimuko's do exactly?" He asked quietly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW? WE DO GUARDING THE VILLAGE AND ESCORTING IMPORTANT PEOPLE!" I yelled.

"Whoa tough! I seriously wish I was born into your clan." Naruto whined.

"How do the genin's cope anyway?" Sasuke asked but I saw that he was SERIOUSLY interested.

"It creates disciple and manners. Also we learn to be tough. So academy students here are Genins there. Genins here are Chuunins there-"

"We get it we get it!" Iruka said.

"GIVE US ANOTHER MISSION!" Naruto yelled.

"Now here. We can't consider that since Sanashii hadn't received training in a long time. Besides, she is a leaf ninja now so she has to obey our rules." Sarutobi said looking at me. I huffed.

"Furthermore, since you Naruto just graduated- "

"Let's see last night I had pork ramen so Miso sounds good for tonight and.." Naruto muttered turning away.

"LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled before slumping. "Fine. if you want a mission that badly, I'll give you an escort mission." He said smirkig.

'Here it comes.' I smirked.

"WHO? A PRINCESS? A FEDUAL LORD?" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, come in now." Sarutobi called.

Tazuna entered. "Ehaaa.." He groaned, almost half drunk. "These little punks are escorting me? And who's that little midget? HEY! Are you even a ninja?"

"What little midget? Huh? huh?" Naruto asked grinning. Me, Sakura and Sasuke took his side. Same...same..same...SMALL.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"It doesn't make sense to kill the person we are escorting idiot." Kakashi grabbed his collar before he could do any damage.

"Let's go~!" I squealed.

* * *

"Eheheheeheh. FINALLY! OUTSIDE!" Naruto yelled. "ON A MISSION! WHOOOOO!"

"Hey...is this guy even a ninja? I don't feel the least safe." Tazuna muttered.

"Don't worry. I'm a Jounin elite." Kakashi said. I grinned and motioned Naruto to calm down. "You know mister, anyone can become a shinobi these days." I said.

Kakashi looked at me questionably but I continued. "Kakashi sensei here became a Jounin by singing 'WHO LIVES IN THE PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? KAKASHI SCARECROW UNDER PANTS!" I sang the whole song.

"SANASHII!" Kakashi yelled.

"OH! OH! AND HE GOT PROMOTED AS ELITE FOR DRESSING UP AS A GIRL AND DANCING AS A BALLARINA WHILE DRUNK!" I yelled laughing.

Naruto was hysterical, Sakura was laughing herself to death and Sasuke...had that same emo look. Except for he had a sweatdrop hanging over his head.

Tazuna was gulping his sake down. "I'LL DIE HAPPY DRUNK!" He yelled.

"CALM DOWN!" Kakashi yelled.

When everything finally settled, we were on our way after a glare from Kakashi...WHICH I return with a cute smile.

While passing, I saw the puddle and decided to give the naughty people an ouchie.

I jumped into it, splashing water all over duck butt. I heard a loud 'OW' Oh heck, EVERYONE heard it.

"Did you say something duck butt?" I asked.

"YES! I HATE YOU!" He yelled wiping the water off his face. I jumped again before walking.

Kakashi looked at me briefly and went back to his lazy look.

Pretty soon, the chain stuff came and slashed Kakashi to bits. And the stuff...happened. Naruto was frozen. This time I made sure he moved.

"Hey! A frightened weakling can't become hokage!" I called poking my finger into one guy's eye. He still was unmoving. So...unfortunately, Sasuke had to rescue him.

I saw Sakura stepping in to protect Tazuna as this guy came to attack. I was going to yell but Sasuke stepped in front of her. I dropped my jaw to the ground. Couldn't he just have finished the guy off like he rescued Naruto?

Then Kakashi came with the heroic pose and choked the guys.

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOU ARE ALIVE! THAT'S SO COOL!" Sakura yelled blushing. I noticed Sasuke make that face at Kakashi. "Show off." He muttered.

"Sorry but I had to see who these ninja were targeting." Kakashi said and went on talking. I wasn't interested and walked over to Sasuke who just called Naruto a crybaby.

"Yo Sasuke." I said. "Smooth moves."

"Jealous? I'm not teaching you any." Sasuke retorted.

"I DIDN'T SAY I WANT TO!" I yelled a vein popping on my forehead. "I wanted to ask, why didn't you kick that guy who was attacking Sakura like you rescued Naruto?" I asked.

Sakura looked puzzled. "Why he was just doing his part as a teammate right Sasuke kun?" She asked. Sasuke was twitching his left eye.

"Then why did he choose to sacrifice himself by trying to absorb that blow that was aimed for you instead of just kicking the guy away and moving on to the next one?" I asked.

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to the now blushing Sasuke. Yes! The actual BLUSHING Sasuke! It was hardly visible but still...BLUSHING! I cheered inside.

"W-What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Aara ara! Sasuke likes OWWWW!" I yelled as he tackled me and we both started fighting.

Sakura pulled Sasuke off. "Calm down!" She said. Sasuke pulled away from her immediately. "Don't touch me." He muttered walking off.

"Tch. Emo lover boy." I muttered. Sakura sighed. "Listen Sanashii. I know that you care a lot but he just doesn't like me." She said.

HELLO? MULTIPLE PROOF AVAILABLE HERE!

"You know Sasuke, being concerned about Sakura is a good thing. I mean when Kakashi got Sakura into a terrible genjutsu and she screamed, you were like all worried! And when she fainted when she saw your head above the ground, you stood by her to see if she was okay. And then you spent time telling her you were an avenger and some bits of your past even knowing you were wasting time!" I pointed out.

Sasuke glared at me while shocked all the while. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?" He yelled.

"One of my specialty is reading people's minds." I said. "And plus Sakura, he just said 'HOW DID YOU KNOW?' Which means he lo-OWWWWWWW!" Sasuke tackled me and we both started fighting...AGAIN.

Kakashi was the one who pulled us apart this time. "Stop fighting. We need to get back to Konoha to treat Naruto's wound." He said.

Oh boy. Here comes Naruto's emo time.

He stabbed his hand. And makes a vow and Kakashi tells him he'll die...the stuff.

Then the old man starts bawling about how his family will hate konoha so Kakashi as usual took us. I didn't say much. just grinned at Sasuke once in a while which he returned with a look. Sakura was just confused.

I just mentally started making a list of 'how to annoy Naruto people except Naruto himself' when the boat just stopped and we walked off.

Naruto was looking around like a little spy. I was trying to catch a glimpse of Kakashi's Icha Icha paradise.

"Trust me you don't want to read this." He muttered after a little while.

"Then why are YOU?" I asked.

"I am an adult."

"So that means that that is porn?"

"No. Its a highly romance love story."

"Then let me read it!"

"No."

"Why no-AAAAAAH!" I tripped over a rock and fell on my face...AGAIN!

Sasuke smirked. "How clumsy." He commented.

"SHUT IT DUCK!" I yelled. Suddenly Naruto threw a shurikan into the bushes."THERE!" He yelled.

We froze..silent. Then he chuckled. "Heh. Just a rat." He said.

"STOP TRYING TO ACT COOL THERE IS NOTHING THERE!" Sakura yelled irritated. I sighed.

"Please stop using the shurikan its seriously dangerous." Kakashi said in an anime scared style. I took the opportunity to grab his Icha Icha paradise.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" He yelled.

"Just for a minute!" I insisted. Sakura took it away from me. "Now lets see what is has." She has cheekily.

"HEY STOP!"

I forgot Zabuza was gonna come so when the sword came, me and Sakura were totally unsuspecting. Sasuke pushed Sakura down while Kakashi defended me.

"Oooh lover boy!" I said. Sasuke glared at me. "SHUT UP!' He yelled.

"Make me!" I said.

Zabuza looked at us and I looked back at him. "What are YOU looking at mummy man?" I asked. Naruto fell to the ground laughing. "MUMMY MAN! THAT'S A GOOD ONE AHAHAHAHAH!"

"Do not mock me! I am Zabuza Momochi." He ordered.

"I think he's right." Kakashi said looking at me.

"No really! Mr. Peach where did you come from? Egypt?" I asked.

"E-what? STOP CALLING ME THOSE NAMES!" Zabuza looked confused.

I chuckled. "Thats a new hidden village. You didn't know? Jeez what a loser!" I said.

"A new hidden village?" Zabuza asked.

"What a loser." I repeated shaking my head.

"Sanashii...you better stop..." Kakashi muttered. "You Naruto Sasuke and Sakura guard Tazuna. I'll take care of this."

"Thats our teamwork?" I asked taking a kunai out and stepping in front of the old man.

Then when Kakashi removed that headband and Sasuke got that frightened look I couldn't help but joke about it. "When on earth did you get contacts?"I asked.

"Yesterday." He answered. "How did you know I was wearing them?"

I just stood there. "er...lucky guess?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I love that joke. Should teach me sometime." He said. Then he turned to Sasuke. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you guys alone." He said running towards Mr. Peach.

I noticed Sasuke was...near...Sakura...AGAIN.

"Geez Sakura. NEVER marry Uchiha Sasuke or he will kill any guy who so much as LOOK at you." I muttered. I watched Sasuke's eyes grow big as saucepans and blue lines grew all over his face while Sakura looked at me questionably.

Naruto pouted. I patted his head. "Don't worry fluffy, there is a certain Hyuga waiting for you back home!" I said cheerfully.

"Who?" He asked. A vein popped on my forehead.

"YOU DENSE IDIOT!" I yelled.

"GAAAH DON'T KILL ME DATTEBYO!"

"Hey umm...aren't you guys supposed to be protecting me?" Tazuna asked quietly.

SPLASH!

I looked and saw Kakashi trapped in the bubble. "KAKASHI SENSEI!" We yelled.

"RUN! TAKE TAZUNA TO SAFETY!" He yelled.

I froze this time. He was trapped and I was actually watching them fight? As I watched, I could FEEL his power. I gulped. Unlike how I watched from the anime, this was CRAZY!

"No way Kakashi sensei! We aren't leaving you behind!" I heard Naruto say. I turned shocked. He grinned. "Stay here with Sakura chan while me and Sasuke kick his ass!" He said running off.

I watched the same things happening as I watched in the anime. I couldn't help but admire them. These were SHINOBI.

"They are amazing." I whispered.

"I know. Sometimes I just can't help it but feel jealous of them. Kakashi sensei spends more time with them you know." Sakura said. I looked at her. "Why don't you train yourself?" I asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just too weak." She said. I laughed. "Jeez! You are weak if you don't train!" I commented. She seemed to think at this.

Before I knew it then, this big wave crashed on us. I managed to get us high above a tree branch in time.

"Now for cutie!" I giggled remembering Haku.

"Cutie?" Sakura asked.

I froze. "Cutie no jutsu?" I said.

"Thats a perverted name." The old man commented.

"Yeah...I guess..." I muttered.

On cue Haku appeared and took the mummy man away. I knew Kakashi was gonna faint and all so I was there to let him slump over my shoulder.

"Dammit you are heavy man!" I groaned.

"She male." Sasuke commented.

"SHUT IT!" I growled. "I'M CARRYING A HEAVY PERSON HERE!"

"It'll be easier if I help." Sakura said swinging one of his arm's over her shoulder. I had the other one. "Geez what does he EAT? let's move!" I said.

* * *

"Kakashii..." He opened his eyes slightly and closed it.

"Kakaaaashii..."

He repeated it.

"MR SCARECROW GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE DAMN BED!" I yelled. He shot up immediately and then fell back down. "Ow.." he muttered.

"Kakashi sensei is awake!" I called. The three rushed in like a gale. Well..TWO. Sasuke just walked in.

"Sensei! How are you?" Sakura asked.

"Not every awesome." He answered.

"Well you just HAD to use the sharingan to its full extend." I replied annoyed. "Honestly now!"

Kakashi looked at me quizzically. "How much do you know about the sharingan?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I lot I guess." I noticed Sasuke was suddenly glaring at me.

"What are you looking at duck butt?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes. "How much?" He asked.

"How what?"

"About the sharingan."

"Oh." Was what I said. "Well...I know it has a lot of stages including the mangekyo the interal mangekyo..."

"That's not important!" He said. "How do you activate it?"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure since even though I was a Naruto MANIAC, I was too busy with the shippuden so I got mixed between many incidents.

"I guess...you protect your most loved one or best friend? Or murder?" I said scratching my head. There were two methods as far as I knew. Kill or save.

"But I did!" He snapped. Suddenly we all turned to look at him because we ALL knew Sasuke had agreed by action to protect Sakura.

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura said quietly.

"Y-You are annoying!" He snapped looking at Sakura. Then standing up, he walked out of the room quickly.

"Sasuke kun! Wait!" Sakura protested standing up but after taking a few steps towards the door, she stopped and coming back, sat down.

"Hey, go after him!" I said surprised. I was expecting her to go squealing her head off.

"I'm always annoying to him. If I go near him, who knows. He might try to kill me." She said. It was a light hearted joke but it wasn't funny. Especially to me since I knew Sasuke WOULD kill her near future.

Some of the latest chapters I read in manga were distressing (since I am a SakuSasu fan) even though everyone knew why Sasuke wanted to kill both Sakura and Naruto.

I stood up and walking over to her, I flashed a smile. "Go! He's upset." I said. SHe hesitated but then grinned and ran off.

Sasuke's mind was confused and was a bit of a wacko at the moment with Madara making it worse. As if he could make _anything _better. Except for his desire for the destruction of the whole ninja world of course...

I stood for a while and then... "I'm gonna go see what's up with them!" I announced running off.

"Hmm...weird." Kakashi said.

"Nah. Weirdness is being shy and quiet." Naruto said.

"So technically anyone who is shy, timid and shutters a lot is weird?"

"Yeah. Like Hinata."

"How weird?"

"I dunno...weird?"

"...I see."

* * *

Tip toeing, I managed to sneak up behind the two to watch whatever they were doing.

To my dismay, Sasuke just brushed Sakura off as annoying...AGAIN! I just squat down near the bushes to watch though.

"But Sasuke kun!" Sakura protested.

"Cut it out! You are too annoying! Leave me alone!" He muttered walking away.

THAT DID IT.

"DIE CHICKEN BUTT HAAAAAAAIR!"

* * *

"You...went too far." Kakashi sweatdropped while Sakura wrapped some bandages over his arms and legs and wiped away the blood that oozed from his ears and nose.

"HE went too far! I mean Sakura was trying to comfort him and what does he say! You are annoying! I MEAN WHAT KIND OF A DUMB CHICKEN ASSED RETARDED RED EYED PIRATE IS HE?"

Sasuke glared at me. "You aren't her _mom_ Sanashii." He snapped. Sakura was getting irritated and tightened the bandage around his arm. As he winced, Sakura glared at him.

"Now YOU listen Uchiha Sasuke! You are NOT talking to my best friend like that or I'll forget I like you and the next minute you'll find yourself beaten into a pulp of flesh and trust me, it won't be nice." She growled.

Naruto sweatdropped and tugged at my arm. "Umm Sana chan...its awesome how Sakura chan is growing out of her obsessive crush on Sasuke but...you are making her more scary..."

Scary? I smirked at Naruto. 'Just wait until she turns 16 and HELL YEAH!' I thought."Don't worry, she'll be okay!" I patted his head.

Kakashi eyed me warily. "You both are female demons." He commented. At this, me and Sakura turned to the injured Jounin and glowered over him.

"What was that sensei?" Sakura asked cracking her knuckles.

"I don't think you want to go to hell early." I growled holding my fist up.

At his, he quickly turned to the other side and pretended to sleep.

Sakura laughed. "Jeez! Come on Sana chan! Let's go and train! You don't know how to mold your chakra properly." She said pulling my arm. I chuckled. "Yeah but the advantage is...when I 'accidentally' kill duck butt, no one will accuse me for homicide or murder."

Laughing loudly, we both went out.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Well, well. Sakura chan is losing her crush on you." He snickered.

"Shut...the HELL UP." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was wondering how to handle being around Zabuza. I knew he was going to come lunging at us.

I dodged a punch from Sakura and threw back a kunai. 'I should do something...fast. Not with Sasuke or Naruto but with Sakura.' I dodged another kick.

'If she doesn't get powerful enough, she maybe not able to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha!'

"SHANORROO!" I yelled punching the ground. Sure enough it cracked. Okay so it wasn't that powerful to match up with Sakura's one in the shippuden. But she was amazed nonetheless.

"Wow! Teach me that!" She said jumping up and down.

"Its easy! All you have to do is focus chakra to your hand and release it all at once in an impact! I haven't mastered it myself though..."

"It's okay! We'll train together!" She pumped her fists into the air. "YOU ARE A Sister I never had!"

"Hehhe. Thanks."


	6. Tree climbing without hands

"Okay kids, let's try to learn a new jutsu today." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure? I mean...you are still-" Sakura started but Kakashi held up a hand to silence her.

"Its fine. I've been resting for a it longer now." he said standing up. I shrugged. "So what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"

Naruto grinned. "YEAH! LET'S GO TTEBYO!"

Sasuke sighed. "You and Naruto are both idiots."

At this, me and Naruto glared at him. "SHUT UP DUCK BUTT!" We yelled.

Sakura sighed. "Let's just go shall we?"

We cracked the ice and quickly went to the training ground where I knew where we'll be learning tree climbing.

"We'll be learning tree climbing." he said.

"EH? THATS SO DUMB!" Naruto yelled.

"Seriously sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Without hands." He did a handseal. I watched as he climbed up to the tree and hung upside down.

I had tried to do that once when I was a kid but obviously it failed and it resulted in being locked up in the hospital with a sore head AND being banned from watching anime for an year. IMAGINE THE TORTURE!

We set to practicing at once. The first try on my case failed like the first time I tried to do long back. I landed ungracefully on my butt.

"YOWCH!" i yelled.

"Stupid Sanashii." Sasuke said smugly.

"HEY CUT IT OUT! IT'S MY FIRST TIME!" I yelled.

"I thought you already trained."

"ANYONE WOULD NATURALLY BE WEAK IF THEY HAVEN'T TRAINED FOR A LONG TIME!"

"So you admit you are weak?"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

Kakashi kept his hand on my head. "She's right Sasuke. She hasn't trained in a while. SO leave her be."

I stared dumbfounded. What was he planning? Was he planning?

"Since they haven't trained, their chakra level had lowered to such an extent that..."

I fell into an anime depressed state as he said 'THEY'VE BECOME CIVILIAN LEVEL'

"Civilian level?" I said darkly.

"Errrr...Sana chan?" Naruto said nervously.

"YOU THREE! I'LL WIN THIS!" I yelled.

Sasuke smirked. "As if. You are lower than Sakura. Oh.." He then gulped. Why?

"Lower than mee?" Sakura said menacingly as she towered over him. "Even if I'm a Haruno I'm not exactly a little granny sitting at home Uchiha Sasuke."

"that's not what I meant." Sasuke sweat-dropped, backing away from her.

I giggled. "That's my best friend!" I cheered. Both Naruto and Kakashi backed away from me.

"That's..." Kakashi muttered.

"Creepy.." Naruto completed.

* * *

The day passed and night fell.

Kakashi had gone to the old man's home for rest. We stayed behind to train.

"D-Dammit!" I stood up from the ground panting and looked at the marks on the tree.

We were all on roughly equal grounds...all except for Sakura who had now nearly reached the top.

'As expected from someone who has perfect chakra control.' I thought.

"I'm exhausted!" Sakura sighed as she slumped back on the ground. I frowned.

"You are nearly at the top Sakura! Don't give up!" I cheered her on.

"But...Sasuke and Naruto are better than us." She eyed the two boys.

A vein popped on my forehead. "You seriously are gonna lose to a boy?" I asked.

"But!"

"But nothing." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Eh?" We both turned up.

"Giving up is the same as doing nothing in the first place. If I were you, I'd never accept failure." He said.

Naruto and I sweat-dropped.

"Coming from an avenger it doesn't sound good." I muttered.

"Oh shut up!" He snapped.

Naruto groaned. "Let's call it a day! I'm seriously hungry!"

That was something we all could agree on. We quickly made out way to Tazuna's house where food awaited on the table. There wasn't much but then, I didn't eat much~

Sakura and I eyed Naruto and Sasuke warily as they gulped all their stomachs could take.

"They're so gonna puke." I muttered. On cue they started choking.

"Look if you can't eat and stop it!" Sakura snapped.

"I must eat dattebyo!" Naruto muttered.

"I have to preserve my strength!" Sasuke said eating another bowl of rice. I looked up at Inari and his clenching fist.

"You guys are pathetic, calling yourselves heros!" He shot.

"What did you say?" Naruto looked up.

I decided to keep out of the fight and let Naruto handle this the way I saw in anime. Who knew? If I interfered things could go bad. Which was a good guess since I was hot tempered sometimes.

Then again, I reasoned, so was Naruto and Sakura.

'Naruto and Sakura? Where did that come from?' I thought.

When the chair slammed back, I snapped out of my thoughts and turned just in time to see Inari run up the stairs.

"Please excuse him. He has been like this since..." Tsunami, his mother trailed off. Tazuna started with the story and I listened closely even though I heard it over a hundred times before.

Hearing it in person was actually more heartfelt. It actually made me want to cry. Which would be the talk of my friends for an year if they found out, since I never cried...and since I was a tomboy...and stuff...

Quickly finishing my meal then, I went to the guest room I was given.

There I thought about what I should do when Tazuna reappeared. I had absolutely no intention of fighting...HECK! Even facing him again!

I gulped. That first fight creeped me out so much I wondered why the hell I wished to come to this place in the first place! I WAS GONNA GET KILLED!

I wondered how my friends were doing.

'At least they aren't being skewered to death... Lucky them. I wish I actually got Kurenai's team. Its the least action! But nooo! The hokage HAD to place me with the team that has the most death and life situations!' I thought grumpily.

After this scary episode was the MOST scary episode...

O-R-O-C-H-I-M-A-R-U!

I shuddered. I realized I better learn jutsu...FAST! Or I will be DEAD MEAT!

Standing up, I sneaked out of the window, outside. Then I realized one very important itsy bitsy tiny weeeeny detail...

"I DON'T KNOW ANY JUTSU DAMMIT!" I yelled.

"If I had known you were going to yell out here I might have joined you." Kakashi's voice made me scream and jump up to the highest branch of a tree nearby.

As I hung on it for my dear life, he smiled behind that mask. "Aha? You mastered the tree climbing jutsu!"

"SHUT UP! YOU SCARED ME UP HERE!" I yelled.

"But you got on top all the same." He said. "Wait until Naruto hears about this."

"I DID NOT!" I yelled. I seriously didn't know. And if Naruto ffound out and asked me for tips...the only thing I knew I would say was..

_Sanashii's imagination:_

_"Eat more Ramen Naruto and you will be stronger than Sasuke and the Hokage!" I said. Naruto grinned._

_"YES MA'AM!_

_End of Sanashii's imagination_

I sighed. 'He'll be fatter than Choji in a week! And more broke I suppose..'

"Why don't you get down from that tree? There is something we have to discuss." He said in a serious tone.

"Eh? You think climbing down will be easy?" I asked him. In response, he sent a kunai flying towards me. I was so shocked, I let go of the branch and fell down with a loud CRASH!

"Owww..." I moaned. I was sure my spine was completely smashed! But it was not. Why would it? I was an anime character.

And being an anime character meant that you could fall down from a tree and still be fine but have an enemy throw you down from that same height and be stuck in the hospital for a month.

I stood up and followed Kakashi sensei inside the room where I was surprised to see that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were there as well. And so was Tazuna.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat next to Naruto.

Tazuna looked at us. "Your sensei thinks the demon of the mist maybe yet alive." He said.

"It's a high possibility. I am still unwell and our job for escorting Tazuna here is done. I know what's best to do but I need you guy's opinion." Kakashi said.

There was a prevailed silence. What the hell?...

Naruto stood up. "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I MAKE SURE THIS OLD MAN IS SAFE!" He yelled.

I sighed. "True. Tazuna san needs our help! We'll stay either until Gatou dies or the bridge is done!" I said.

Sakura smiled. "I think it's best if we help finish the bridge first."

Sasuke just nodded. Tazuna looked so ever grateful and he turned to Kakashi immediately.

"Well..." Kakashi put on a thinking face. But I knew he was gonna accept anyway.

"Let's stay then. Even I dislike Mr. Peach a bit."

We all laughed then.

"Say kid! You have a lot of influence. How about you talk to Inari?" Tazuna asked looking at me.

I shook my head. "Don't you look at me. naruto is a better influence."

"Eh? Are you crazy? Naruto yelled at him!" Sakura said. Naruto huffed. ''He asked for it!" He muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura roared grabbing his collar and shaking him.

"Eheeee..." I said. I knew Kakashi must've talked to him and all. Things were going well.

Now all that's left was Naruto's meeting with Haku.

Late at night, I told him to go. "Hey! You'll beat Sasuke better if you train in secret!" I told him.

Of course he went. I just went to sleep.

* * *

Morning came early. TOO early. Yawning, I sat up grudgingly. Tomorrow we were to face Mr. Peach. And that was NOT enthusiastic.

'Oh well. I wonder how the meeting with Haku went.' I thought washing my face and running out of the house to the training place.

Naruto wasn't there so I guessed he already went back. I took out a kunai and concentrated the chakra to my feet.

It wasn't easy and it had a weird feeling. It felt as if something was suddenly moving in your body that very moment you concentrated.

"GYAAAAAAA!" I yelled as I ran up the tree. 'Yes! Run! Run!'

Then I looked back and gulped.

"YIKES!" I screamed hugging the tree branch. THIS was the main reason i couldn't pass this one. I hated EXTREME heights.

"..."

Okay...maybe it wasn't extreme heights but I got nervous easily...since I wasn't using hands.

"Better...do it again! This time...I won't look down!" I promised myself.

But as I began to climb again, I pictured the fall Deidara had when he fought Sasuke in Shippuden and that set me off again.

"AGAIN!" I yelled.

"What are you doing Sana?" Sakura appeared, walking towards me. I smiled uneasily.

"trying my best not to scream out in fear when I reach the fifth highest branch?" I replied.

"You are scared of heights?"

"...Yes..."

"In that case.." Sakura thought hard. "AH YES! Pretend the ground is full of snakes, spiders, centipedes, knives and the rest of the creepiest things! Then you won't look down!"

I stared and stared at that girl. "..Wow?" I said after a long time. But it oculd help I suppose!

'Lets see..what should I think of?' I thought. 'Bears?'

_Sanashii's imagination_

_"ROOOOOOOOOOOOARR!" the bear growled. I smiled. "AWW HOW CUTE! KUCHI KUCHI KOOO!"_

_End of Sanashii's imagination_

'Well...I DO like bears...and all the other animals.. How about insects?...Shino?'

_Sanashii's imagination_

_Shino laughed maniacally. ''HAVE YOUR FEAST MY SWEET BUGS!" He yelled. I was tied up to a tree._

_ "NO! I STILL HAVE TO COMPLETE MY TREE CLIMBIIIIIIING!" I screamed._

_End of Sanashii's Imagination._

I sweat-dropped. That would NEVER happen. EVER! Until a certain episode of course...

I thought hard. What else was there? Kyuubi?

_Sanashii's imagination_

_I screamed as the Kyuubi laughed evilly. It looked at me._

_"Thank you for setting me free! Now I shall eat all the ramen in Konoha and destroy Ichaki Raku's ramen shop! MUAHAHHA!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto and I screamed again_

_End of Sanashii's imagination_

'Where did that come from?' I thought. That was very...WEIRD...

Sakura looked at me. "Or...how about Neji?" She asked slyly. "There he is up that tree waiting for you~!"

I turned red. "Up the tree? Waiting for me~?" I said dreamily.

_Sanashii's imagination_

_Neji looked at me from up the tree, his eyes sparkling. "You can do it Sana chan! I believe in you!"_

_"Neji..." I said._

_"Do your best...Sanashii!" He closed his eyes. "I...BELIEVE IN YOU!" _

_The birds flew away from the tree.  
_

_End of Sanashii's imagination_

__"Wowww..." I sighed. Then I suddenly realized something. "HEY WAIT! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOOOOOOWWW!" I fell from the tree.

"Ouch." She said.

"Ouch indeed! Where did you hear that from?" I demanded.

She looked away with a grin. "Oh Miharu~!" She said.

I glowered over her darkly. "Miharu..? I WILL CELEBRATE IF SHE FINDS HER CRUSH YEAH!" I yelled.

"Ehehe..." Sakura laughed. "Just try your best. Come on!"

I sighed and ran up the tree again. And this time, I didn't look back. i was too busy thinking on how to get Miharu to get a boyfriend...

* * *

Later that day, we did some shopping...some protecting Tazuna because I FINALLY managed to climb a tree! WITHOUT HANDS!

But tomorrow was weighing on my shoulders. It felt creepy since I only knew one jutsu.

From what I heard, Chiharu beat up Kurenai, Miharu won against the UNBEATABLE Gai and Kasumi...well...was on the top of her team.

While I was...

I screamed into my pillow. I was back in my room. As soon as the morning came so did night once more quickly.

I knew I couldn't sleep. But I tried anyhow. My only wish was to survive.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!I couldn't think of ideas and in the end just wrote stuff! GOMEN! **

**I promise next chappie will be longer and more interesting! (hopefully -.^)  
**


	7. THE FINAL FIGHT WITH ZABUZA!

"COME ON SANASHIII!" Came a yell.

With a groan, I turned over and put the pillow on my head to block the noises out. But someone grabbed it off.

"Come on idiot." That duck's voice came. With a yell, I began punching into thin air furiously. He backed away at once.

"Sakura kept on calling you until finally she and Kakashi forced me to get you." He explained.

"Well go. I'll lag behind thank you very much." I muttered pulling the blankets over myself once more.

He pulled it off to my dismay.

"Hurry up or else...!" He said. I glared up at him with a pout on my face and then smirked crossing my hands over my chest. "Or else what?" I asked. He smirked back and then he leaned closer.

"I don't think you'd appreciate a certain Hyuga knowing your feelings." He whispered. I widened my eyes and yelling I shot up and took hold of his collar.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS VITAL INFORMATION UCHIHA SPY! SPEAK!" I yelled.

"From the way you kept on sighing about how cool that Hyuga was last night, even someone like Naruto must've figured it out if not for Naruto himself." He snickered.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU JERK!" I screamed feeling a healthy blush rising to my cheeks.

"Now, are you going to lie there all day or..."

In a second, I was out of bed, brushed my hair and teeth and had my bag over my shoulders.

"Alrighty! When do we leave?" I asked.

"Now."

"Where?"

"To the bridge. We are supposed to guard Tazuna while he finishes the bridge partway. He's almost done." Sasuke replied.

I froze. I meant, literally!

"Sanashii?" Sasuke poked me.

"I'm deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad..." I dragged out the word while melting to the floor.

"Mornings can't be this bad for you can it?" He asked sweat dropping.

"Actually it can...seeing that I was threatened awake by the worst emo pirate ever. " I muttered 'magically' reviving back into a solid person.(Being an anime person was COOL!)

Sasuke sighed and looked away. "Gee thank you for the compliment." He muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"Sanashii!" Kakashi called. "Hurry up!"

I walked slowly to them, unenthusiastic.

"Alright?" The Jounin asked me.

I could only nod. Inside I was screaming to lie back in bed and be SAFE from a shark like person who's name was PEACH. Suddenly I realized we were forgetting someone..."Wait, where is Naruto?" I asked.

"Oh sleeping. We're leaving him behind so that if something happens he can take care of it." Kakashi replied.

"THEN LEAVE ME BEHIND! I WANNA SLEEP!" I screamed at him. How come _I _was the one who had to leave?

"No can do. You need to do extra training." Kakashi said walking out of the door, leaving me fuming.

"Oh lighten up Sana san! I'm sure it will be great fun!" Sakura said.

I groaned as I felt blue lines etch all over my face. "Why do I feel that today will be a bad day?" I asked no one in particular.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Sanashii get those logs over here!" Tazuna called.

I handed them to him. '"There!" I grouched.

"Not much of a morning person are you?" He asked.

"Never was usually. Unless something good happened." I answered faking a yawn. A BIG yawn.

"What a huge mouth. No wonder you can slurp all that junk food down your throat." Sasuke snickered.

I shut my mouth immediately while turning red.

"WHAT WAS THAT DUCK BUTT?"

"Big mouth." He answered.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- BY THE WAY RAMEN AIN'T JUNK FOOD!"

"Then what category of food does it go under?"

"Uh...CARBOHYDRATES! AND CARBOHYDRATES GIVE US ENERGY! AND SINCE NARUTO AND I EAT LOTS OF RAMEN OUR STAMINA IS DOUBLE YOURS! SO THERE!"

"Not compared to the amount of vegetables and fruits one eats a day."

"YES IT DOES TOMATO LOVER!"

"SHUT UP!"

"TOMATOES TASTE ICKY!"

"THEY ARE HEALTHY!"

"I'D EAT ANY VEGGIE BUT TOMATOES! IT'S NOT EVEN A FRUIT! OR VEGGIE!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT PROVIDES LOTS OF NUTRITION!"

"I AIN'T EATING ANY GENDER CONFUSED PLANT!"

"GEND- Wait what?" Sasuke stared at me as if I were a looney. "Plants don't _have _genders you idiot."

"Yes they do! Females are fruits and males are veggies! BLEECH!" I made a face.

"There are male flowers and female flowers in fruits you idiot. And there is no such thing as a fruit-veggie."

"I didn't say anything about a fruit veggie!"

"If fruits are female and veggies are male then that means the result will be a fruit-veggie won't it? Or is it that you have a special name for it?" He snickered.

"I'M JUST SAYING SOME GUYS ARE BITTER OR SOUR LIKE VEGGIES! Unlike Naruto, Kakashi sensei and a few others!" I scoffed.

"Alright stop!" Sakura ordered. "Stop it at once! Sana chan let's go! Sasuke kun you wait here okay?" She grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Jeez lighten up!" I muttered once she let go. "I wasn't gonna eat his head."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Well...I _was _gonna test out my new kunai needles." I said truthfully.

"There you go." She sighed as she picked up a plank. "You really need to try get along with him."

"And you need to get over the silly crush." I said as I followed her.

"I know it's interfering with being a ninja but..." She looked down. I felt sorry for her.

"When I said get over the crush, I meant stop following him around or squealing his name for a while." i said.

She shrugged.

In reality, what I wanted to see was whether duck butt would react when Sakura stops following him around for a while.

"Sakura." I said suddenly. "Go over there and pretend to fall over the bridge okay?''

"WHAT!" She shrieked.

"I want to see duck butt's reaction." I grinned. She turned red.

"Pleeeeease!" I begged.

"F-Fine!" She muttered walking off.

'Act natural!" I whispered. She nodded and walked over to the side of the bridge. But why wasn't she pretending to fall? Maybe she was scared? I risked a glance at Sasuke and sure enough, he was ignoring her.

Kakashi walked over to me. ''Want me to scare her off?" He offered.

"WHOA YOU ARE AWESOME SENSEI!" I cheered.

"Hush now." He was grinning behind his mask. He made a couple of seals and then-

"Summoning jutsu!" He bought out Pakkun.

"Cute dog!" I giggled. "But how is it gonna scare her?"

"No one knows of any dog to talks much." He replied and then turned to the brown mutt. "Pakkun, I want to scare her okay?"

"Sure." He muttered going off. I pretended to look surprised but was laughing gleefully inside. I watched the dog go up to Sakura and rub against her leg.

"Aww!" I heard her squeal. ''Cute!" She picked Pakkun up. I saw Sasuke turn to look.

'NOW TALK DOG!' I mentally cheered. On cue, the dog started to laugh.

"I know!" Pakkun said. "They say it all the time!"

I thought the Naruto OST 'It's the training' turned on and Sakura screamed and took huge steps back. Then she fell off the bridge! SHE ACTUALLY FELL OFF!

I screamed but then Sasuke jumped off after her! What was that called? 'You jump I jump?'

We all ran over to the bridge and saw Sasuke had already grabbed Sakura and she was on his back while he ran up. Once on the bridge, he got her off and looked at her anxiously.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You should have been careful."

"Uhh...yeah." She muttered and then looked at me.

"Baka." I mouthed and stuck my tongue out. She turned bright red as she realized it was my plan! MUAHAHHA! Well...Kakashi helped.

But then a mist started to gather. I dropped my jaws as I realized in my fun, I had forgotten about MR. PEACH!

I started screaming and waving my arms everywhere as Kakashi announced that it was probably Zabuza.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIEEE!" I yelled. Finally, Sasuke took hold on my collar.

"We didn't get killed last time you idiot! Why should we now?" He asked.

"BECAUSE NARUTO THE AWESOME AIN'T HERE! DUH!" I shouted in his face.

"Naruto! That baka?" He said.

"Well...he has determination." I said quietly.

"Do you?" He asked.

I stood silent for a while and then started laughing maniacally. "RAMEN! I AM READY TO GO!" I yelled.

"Go?" They looked at me.

"Go home." I said quickly and then started to walk towards Tazuna's home when suddenly, Haku appeared before me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed punching him in the face and then ran behind Kakashi. "HELP! RAPIST!"

"It's the enemy. Not a rapist." Kakashi said sweat dropping and taking out a kunai.

"GYAAA! WORSE!'' I yelled. This was freaking me out! But then I knew I had to fight to stay alive. BUT HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO STAY ALIVE IF I HAD NO JUTSU I KNOW? My three friends were equipped with awesome jutsu while I...I...

"Oh noooo..." I bent over just as Zabuza threw his humongous sword at me.

"WATCH IT HALF-FISH MUMMY MAN!" I yelled.

"Try it." He smirked. "Flat chested female."

"...What...did you call me...YOU PERVERT?" I yelled. Why was everyone calling me that? I wasn't THAT flat was I? LIKE LITTLE TSUNADE? NO I WASN'T! But then...compared to my female friends it was probably so.

Either case, I was fuming now.

"Sanashii don't be reckless!" Kakashi warned but then, I ran forward with a random log in my hand and heaved it at him. He dodged easily.

"CHICKEN ASS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I yelled.

"Windmill shurikan!" He threw it at Zabuza but then, Haku got in between and caught it in his hands.

"Tch." He said.

Kakashi got in front of us. "Guard Tazuna! I'll take care of them!" He commanded.

I was super mad at Tazuna for making a perverted comment but still stood in front of Tazuna. Sasuke sweat dropped while staring at me.

"So whoever says you are flat chested, you go crazy?" He asked.

"ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH ME IN ANY ASPECT ARE DEAD!" I yelled. "If they seriously annoy me that is." I added.

At this, Sasuke began looking back and forth between me and Sakura.

"You know.." He said after a while. "I see no difference in you both save your looks."

"So who's hotter? Sakura or I?" I asked cheekily. I knew he'd answer to Sakura or he won't answer at all. Which would it be?

He stared at us and then looked down. "Sakura is kinder than you and isn't a brain pulverizing monster." He muttered.

"AHA! I KNE- Wait. WAIT WHAT?" I screamed at him.

"Hello!" Tazuna waved his hand. "I am still here! Protect me!"

"I know." I sighed. "But I forgot many of my jutsu so leave everything to Sasuke!"

He looked at me in surprise."Are you actually praising me?" He asked.

"You are powerful and strong with a strong heart and will. Protect your friends." I replied with my focus on the battle. "Of course, I'm not even close to being your friend _yet _and since we are sort of enemies and all...yeaaahh...well, protect Sakura!"

"You..." Sasuke muttered.

"Sana chan stop embarrassing us!" Sakura whined.

I laughed aloud in response. But then, all of a sudden, I was on the ground with someone at my neck and pain shot through my entire body.

"Sanashii!" I heard the two call.

"Protect Tazuna!" I choked out while inside I was begging for someone to come rescue me. 'Damn am I that pathetic?' I thought as Haku tightened his grasp around my neck.

"One down, two to go." He said calmly.

"Do you have to do this?" I asked. "Just because your master asked you to, and because you think he only sees you as a tool?"

He let go in surprise and I used the opportunity to kick him off and take my favorite stance : Itachi's.

He stood up and looked at me. "I serve my master and no other." He said and then lunged at me. I quickly threw my prepared kunai at him and did the command seal.

"What the-" He said once he saw that it was fastened with paper bombs.

"EXPLODE!" I said. But all missed him. I jumped back as he swung his leg to kick me. 'Damn! He's fast!' I thought as I barely avoided a punch that would've otherwise smashed my nose.

'Come on Sanashii!' I scolded myself. 'You can do this! Sakura's punch it is!'

"HAH!" I put out my fist for his chest and to my surprise (and everyone's) it hit him and he went stumbling back several meters. "Uh...whoa?" I muttered as he stood up once more.

"I guess you are slightly stronger than you seem girl. But it is still not enough!" In a second he was behind me. I screamed as he kicked my back and sent me crashing onto the ground.

I was sure my left arm had all its skin off. But it wasn't.

"Sana!" I heard Sakura called. "You are scared! That's why you are getting beaten up!"

"She's right idiot! Being scared will only weaken you!" Sasuke said.

I looked up at Haku. Naruto was able to beat him and he failed in almost all classes! 'But then...it was Kyuubi. Wait..it wasn't only Kyuubi...it was determination! Until Naruto gets here, I can at least avoid getting hit!' I realized.

Once he raised his foot to my face, I rolled away and stood up at once. I managed to dodge and avoid some kicks and stuff from then on but I knew sooner or later this guy was seriously gonna KILL me!

My strength was waning fast! I MEAN COME ON! I WASN'T A NINJA FOR GODS SAKES!

"What type of a Yahimuko am I?" I muttered as I jumped away from his attack. I saw uneasy looks on Sakura's and Sasuke's faces.

"Don't worry! Until Kaka Sensei gets done with Mr. peach I'll fend him off! Just take care of old man!" I assured them.

Just then I remembered something. If I came here as a Yashimuko...that meant I had the powers of it!

'But then! What are my powers?' I thought as I dodged once more. 'One technique I had made up during ,my time on eath then was...'

"Firestyle: Fire dragon!" I quickly did the seal and breathed out as loud as I could in case if it didn't work, I would at least scare him.

But it worked! Haku, completely unsuspecting the attack was going to come, burned his left arm! Well...only near his shoulders but then, I was too happy to care!

'What other jutsu? I had practiced this one a lot at home...which others did I practice? AHA!

"Fire release: Great Dragon Fire!" I breathed out again. This time he barely dodged again. And I was feeling for energetic!

"Good job idiot!" Sasuke called.

"YOU KNOW WHEN YOU PRAISE SOMEONE YOU DON'T ADD AN INSULT TO THE BACK DUMBASS!" I yelled.

"I know. Jut focus!" He ordered.

I had nothing in mind to follow the orders of a duck butt haired Uchiha but he was right! But I knew my chakra was eventually gonna go off by its own...

"Fire release: Dragon fireball jutsu!" A voice came. But that wasn't me..

"DUCK BUTT?" I yelled.

"Go protect Tazuna!" he said. "I'll hold him off until then!"

"But-but.." I sputtered but then he looked at me.

"Look we maybe rivals but I guess we're friends as well, since you aren't my enemy. So, go protect Tazuna...and Sakura for me."

I grinned. "So you finally admit it?"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" He yelled.

I laughed but then slowly walked over to Sakura who was grinning from ear to ear. (Slowly cuz my legs felt heavy for some reason)

"Lemme guess...he complimented you?" I asked sweat dropping as I neared them. She shook her head.

"I'm just happy that you guys can be civil for once."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled stomping my right foot on the ground. And then...

"YOWWW OWW OW OWWWWW!" I howled as a sharp pain shot through my leg. It felt like a thousand hot spikes slicing through it! Then I realized that I had fractured my leg when Haku had first attacked me and stomping on it made it WORSE!

"Sanashii!" Sakura made a move to come near me but then I glared at her.

"Idiot! Stay near Tazuna! I'll...go over there." I muttered. "Somehow."

'Smooth move Sana baka!' I scolded myself. 'I really need to stop venting my anger on the ground...and the walls.'

I realized that the mist was getting thicker by each passing second. I then remembered that Haku was about to do his crystal ice mirror jutsu any moment now!

'Naruto! Where is he?' I thought trying to pick myself up but then, the pain made me stop.

"Sasuke kun!"

At Sakura's shriek, I turned just in time to see Sasuke thrown to the ground, a huge gash across his arm. I frowned. That wasn't in the original plot of the series! But then...since I was here, things were going to change...

"Sasuke! Idiot what did you do?" I asked finally getting on my feet...err...FOOT. I wobbled again but then, Haku caught me.

"Let me...end your suffering. Permanently." He said creepily. Who knew Haku would be such a JERK? But as he finished that sentence, Haku went flying back and I saw a flash of yellow and orange.

"Naruto! You are here!" I said happily. But then, I shrieked again as the pain came back.

"Sana Chan! What happened! That jerk masked guy did it right?" He asked as he helped me sit down.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he stood up and walked towards us. "Finally you are here! Help me finish that guy! Sakura," He turned to her. "Take care of Sanashii. I'm counting on you."

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

"Gee how lovable." I muttered.

"Even injury doesn't stop your mouth does it?" He asked.

"Nop! No it doesn't!" I grinned.

"Guys!" Naruto said suddenly. I watched as Haku stood up. The punch had cracked a bit of his mask. AMAZING!

"Two girls, two boys. One injured, three fresh." He looked at Sakura. "I'll leave you for later."

What the hell did he mean by that I wondered. But then, as I watched his movements, I started to realize WHAT he meant.

"THAT SON OF A-" I started to yell but then Haku did the handseals.

"Crystal ice mirrors." He said. At once, we three, (not including Sakura) were trapped within the ice prison. Naruto stood up and looked around.

"Oh crap." He muttered.

Oh crap indeed. I had a broken my foot and the only thing I was gonna be on these two genin was a burden. Unless...

'Unless I have healing powers!' I thought trying to focus chakra to my injured foot. But instead of relief, it only hurt more. As I winced Naruto glanced at me worriedly.

"Come on Sana chan! I'll get you out of here!" He started running towards me before I could warn him. As I predicted, Haku threw sharp needles at all of us.

I groaned as I pulled one out of my arm. I personally wasn't a very much fan of needles. The pain was overwhelming. I wondered how on earth Naruto had survived all this to the end.

"Sana chan...are you okay?" Naruto asked as he stood up, looking at me straight in the eye. At this, I felt touched.

"Worry about yourself Naruto." I smiled at him. "Hurry up! I..I'll figure a way to get out!"

"Not if I can help it." Haku said in a low voice as he came out again. To my surprised then, I thought he was moving in slow motion. 'But how is that possible?' I thought.

Anyhow, I took my kunai and threw it at him. At once, he went back to one of the ice mirrors. Blood dripped out of the one he was really in. While I tried to register in my mind, on HOW ON EARTH I did that, the two genin stared at me.

"Sana chan that was awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Y-You hit him." Sasuke muttered.

I laughed weakly. "I guess I was lucky?" I asked. Naruto grinned at me and held a thumbs up. Sasuke nodded with a smirk.

"Sasuke, activate your sharingan and avoid his needles. Naruto, you too." I advised.

"But what about you?" Naruto asked.

"SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY STUPID!" I yelled. "WITH MY DAMN BROKEN FOOT I HAVE NO CHANCE! YOU BOTH SHOULD JUST WIN THIS! I'll...fix it somehow." I looked back at my foot. I felt no pain now. Just numbness.

"Fine. But stay close to us." Sasuke ordered.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. He turned to glare at me in return.

"I mean it! You suffer anymore injuries and you'll die!" He snapped. Okay, his snappy behavior was something I always expected but he was concerned...about me? 'Oh well,' I thought with a smile. 'Guess even chicken haired dummy has bonds of friendship.'

I attempted to stand up once and this made Naruto turn to me as he dodged another wave of needles. "SUNSHINE CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled.

'Sunshine?' I thought raising an eyebrow.

"You are standing." He pointed out with a stupid look on his face. I laughed nervously. "My foot feels numb but I can still stand now. Healing jutsu...thing?" I said weakly. My aunt and I were going to have a LONG talk about this.

"Jutsu this!" Haku threw needles at us again. Before I could react, Sasuke had pulled me out of the way.

"Hey! I can protect myself now that my foots okay!" I snapped. He smirked at me.

"You told me to protect my friends. Besides," He chuckled. "If I don't protect you, Naruto and Sakura will both skewer me."

"Gee I'm touched." I rolled my eyes. But I was glad. Maybe Sakura was right. If we both tried to get to know each other, things wouldn't get so bad. NOT.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just smirked back.

"GUYS! HELP ME!" Naruto's yell bought us back to our senses. I threw a kunai at the now slow mode moving Haku again and grabbed Naruto away.

''Guys, we need to hurry and defeat him! Sakura is out there in open and Zabuza could-" I stopped saying that. I knew perfectly well that Kakashi was capable of taking Zabuza on a single match and defeat him but he was weak from last time and also, Mr. Peach was sly.

Suddenly, deep in the mist, Sakura's scream shattered the silence.

"That's Sakura's voice! Damn what is that Kakashi doing?" Sasuke cursed aloud.

"Someone is in love." I smirked. "But you are right." I added worriedly. "Sasuke, I'll find a way to get out of here and help Sakura. You and Naruto stay and finish this guy off. Okay?"

"Right." The two echoed. I looked around quickly. There had to be a blind spot. Suddenly I had an idea.

"COOL! WAY TO GO KAKA SENSEI YOU TOOK MR PEACH DOWN!" I yelled.

'What? GO KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stared at me. "Really? I guess I underestimated him." He muttered.

Haku, who suspended in midair, turned to look where I was staring at. I took that opportunity to grab Naruto's hand and throw him at the masked ninja. The two fell into heap on the ground.

"Sasuke get his left hand!" I ordered holding his right hand. Naruto looked up at me.

"I don't get it!" He whined. "Why'd you throw me dattebyo?"

"Uhh...I was pranking Haku." I said quickly.

"Oh. COOL! TEACH ME THOSE SOMETIME!" Naruto yelled. "Well, take his hand first!" I as as I looked around. The mirrors hadn't shattered yet.

"Sanashii! Go!" Sasuke said.

I nodded and ran out just as Haku kicked both Naruto and Sasuke off.

"Be careful you two!" I said as I ran towards where I thought Sakura would be. But she wasn't there. Instead a splattering of blood was there in their place. A feeling of dread got caught in my chest.

'Oh no...did they...' I thought, scared once more. If they died... 'NO THEY CAN'T DIE!' I scolded myself for thinking something like that. I didn't know how to detect chakra yet...or was it that they were hidden?

Suddenly someone clasped his hand over my mouth. "Don't scream." Kakashi's voice came. I relaxed. But then...why did his hand smell like the sea?

"Kakashi sensei! You are alright! Where is Sakura?" I asked. He wrinkled the visible eye to show that he was smiling. But there was no movement on his mask that showed that his lips moved.

"Sakura and Tazuna are fine. I need you to come with me and make sure Haku is done." He said.

"Naruto and Sasuke are on it." I said firmly.

"Oh well. Then let's go see how Zabuza is doing. I left him tied up near Sakura." He waved his hand and started to walk. I followed him, keeping my eyes locked on how he moved.

Suddenly he stopped and then disappeared. "Say goodnight." His voice came from behind me. I turned around and blocked his sword with my kunai just in time.

"I'll keep that for later thank you very much!" I spat at Zabuza. "You really should work on your disguises and attitude when transforming!"

"Oh?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Kakashi sensei would never leave an S ranked ninja near his student when he doesn't even know whether he is alive or not! His students and friends come first! Also," I scrunched my nose up. "He didn't take a dive in the ocean before he came here. Cuz if he did, he'd be wet."

"Smart little girl. I should have expected that much from the Yashimuko girls."

I grinned. "Me and my friends are awesome believe it!"

"We'll see how awesome you are after you are ripped to pieces!" He snarled and he lunged at me. I jumped up to avoid his sword and landed on his shoulders.

"YA! WHOA!" I yelled jumped up as he swung his sword over his head and then landed again.

"You are seriously pissing me off!" He growled swinging it again. This time, I got hold of the sword and grabbed it out of his unsuspecting hands. Then I hit him hard on the head with it and jumped off as he fell unconscious.

"Heh goodnight." I saluted the motionless body.

"Goodnight indeed." His voice again, was behind me. I screamed as he kicked me, sending me flying a long distance back. He approached me slowly, as if to make me scared. Well...it was working.

I couldn't stand up again. The numbness in my leg wore off and was replaced with the same pain you got when you _break_ some part of your body. I knew it was a bad thing to act recklessly while my foot was still fractured.

'I mean come on! He is an S ranked missing nin!' I scolded myself harshly for being TOO reckless. I thought I was going to die when he raised the sword but then, a sound of screeching metal stopped him.

"CHIDORI!" I heard the REAL Kakashi's voice as he ran towards Zabuza who stood frozen. I closed my eyes as I heard the sickening sound of something breaking through flesh and felt warm drops on my face.

Hesitantly then, I opened my eyes to the unwelcome sight. Instead of Zabuza, Kakashi had killed Haku who stood in the way. Sasuke, Sakura Naruto and the old man came running right there and then as Zabuza jumped away.

"Sana Chan!" Naruto came over to me and tried to help me up.

"OWW! No Naruto leave me be! It hurts when I move!" I whined.

Sasuke frowned. "Well you can't lie there forever!" He snapped as Sakura began rolling some bandages over my foot.

"It's bleeding heavily." She said softly. "And broken."

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed.

I said nothing but then bought my hand up to my cheek and then bought it to my face. Haku's blood was smeared on it. I felt squeamish and felt myself start shaking.

"Sanashii?" Sasuke asked. "Alright?"

"He's dead?" I asked quietly.

"Sorry Sana Chan." Naruto shook his head. "I guess this is the first time you witness a death on a mission."

I smiled weakly as Sasuke helped me sit up. "Yeah." I muttered.

Then I turned back to the battle. Kakashi had laid Haku down and closed his eyes. I frowned. "What happened?" I asked wanting to know how on earth Haku got killed before Sasuke was almost done himself.

"Well, we were in the middle of the battle, when Haku just ran away here. To protect his master." Naruto said quietly.

"Master?" Zabuza scoffed. "He was a mere tool. Stupid Haku. Oh well, at least I'm still alive."

The way he said it so casually set Naruto off. He jumped up and started yelling at him. I bothered not to listen as I knew he was saying the same things over again. Besides, I was feeling quite lightheaded..

"Sana..are you alright?" Sakura asked softly.

I grinned. "Yeah...I'm just thinking to take a nice nap after this." I said. Sasuke rolled his eyes which made me stick my tongue out at him, for the second time this day.

"Very mature." He smirked.

"Who said I am?" I asked. A scream moved all our heads towards Kakashi and Zabuza...and Naruto. The three on one side and Gatou (Where did he come from?) with his men on the other.

"TEME! A LITTLE HELP!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke nodded and then ran towards them.

"Gee I feel so helpful." I muttered as Zabuza started killing Gatou's men with Sensei and my two ... friends.

"I can't believe we have to really kill." I said stupidly.

"Well we are ninja." Sakura shrugged. I groaned.

"Yeah...ninja."

"Something wrong?"

"Yes. I am missing my favorite show."

"Oh? What is it called?"

"Goodnight." I muttered yawning. She sweat dropped at this.

I thought I had dozed off then until I heard a series of fast moving feet...and felt something like a huge panda bear squeezing the life out of me.

"N-Naru...toooo!" I choked out as he continued hugging me. Thankfully, Kakashi pried him off before he could do permernant damage to my lungs.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. "Are we dead yet?"

"Maybe you are but we aren't." I heard Sasuke's voice and then a thump. I then heard his say ow and then mutter something else.

"You know, you shouldn't be so reckless." Kakashi said bending down in front of me, his back facing. I gladly climbed on his back. (YAY! FOR THE FIRST TIME A KAKASHI PIGGY BACK!)

"What else could have I done? I wanted to protect...them..." I yawned. "So," I close my mouth and snuggled into his back. "What happened?"

"Well...Zabuza kinda died." Naruto muttered.

"Saving us." Sakura added.

"Hn. Too bad you weren't there to see it." Sasuke snickered with that stupid smirk on his oh-so perfect (perfectly stupid!) face. Will he ever SHUT UP?I glared at him and then grinned.

"Ne did you tell Sakura Chan you were worried when she screamed in fear?"

"Gah!" Sasuke turned red as he glared at me.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"N-NOTHING! SHE''S TRYING ONE OF THOSE JOKES AGAIN!" He yelled shooting me a warning glance.

"Why would I lie? Even Naruto-" I started but then stopped when I saw that smirk re-appear on his face.

"I wonder what that Hyuga will have to say about this." He said crossing his hands over his chest.

"HEY SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"YOU SHUT UP FIRST!"

"I'LL SHUT UP WHEN YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"NO YOU DID!"

"FLATCHESTED FEMALE!"

"OHH YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME YOU PERV! LEMME AT IM! LEMME AT IM!" I tried to jump off Kakashi's face and scratch his face off. Unfortunately Kakashi held me back and Naruto held Sasuke back while Sakura just stood there with a sweat-drop.

"I'LL MURDER THAT- **CrAcK! **"

Everyone froze while blue lines etched all over my face. "ACKAAAAAAAAA! MY FOOT!" I screamed. Kakashi put me on his back again.

"I forgot to tell you that your foot is still broken..." He sweat-dropped and laughed apologetically, Kakashi-style.

"Owww..." I muttered as tears began forming at the corners of my eyes. "It hurts...huh?" I was surprised when a hand brushed the tears a way.

"Baka. Don't cry." Sasuke muttered.

"You are concerned about Sana chan?" Naruto asked.

"SHUT UP FUZZBALL!" He yelled and then but his hands behind his head. "If she cries whenever she gets hurt, I won't be able to throw insults at her again."

I smiled. That was his way of apologizing for being a jerk.

"Thanks emo pirate. Meaning I can call you whatever I want till I recover?" I snickered.

"As long as you feel better. But you'll have to drop those matchmaking stuff for a while." He said.

"Gee nothing is free is it." I sighed but then he said _for a WHILE_. I grinned at this thought. "Deal!"

"Sasuke you are actually behaving like a human and not a robot!" Kakashi joked.

"SHUT IT SCARECROW!"

"Ara? Started making nicknames too!" Sakura teased.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE ANNOYING!" Sasuke yelled.

"Annoying because she makes you feel in heaven?" Naruto asked.

Everyone laughed while Sasuke began chasing him around with a kunai in each hand. 'At least everyone is alright.' I thought.

* * *

Within a few days, we were all set to go back to Konoha. Of course with my foot still broken (and hurting like hell...) Kakashi carried me all the way back home.

Needless to say I received a nice punch from Miharu for being so reckless before we even stepped inside the gates. Chiharu did the second punch in the hospital.

Everyone came to visit once in a while thought Naruto, my best friend stayed with me always, leaving only for eating his ramen. Leaving because, I was not allowed to eat solid food for four days because of injuries to my stomach. But after I was allowed however, Sakura would bring me homemade meals everyday and so did Sasuke.

Though on his part, he mostly bought vegetables. Not a single cup of ramen or dango or the whole month I was in there. Caring is he not? (-.-) 'Oh well', I grinned while writing down the last sentence for my diary that day.

I think am going to really enjoy being a shinobi and being with team 7! 

"Writing about Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"SHUT UP EMO PIRATE!"


	8. A very uneventful day

"912...913...914...915...916..." I panted as I did push ups. Why was I so focused? Well, mainly because the chuunin exams were around the corner. And I had no intention of getting bitten, killed, beaten or kidnapped by a person with a snake for his body.

Yes, I was scared. Any would of course, if they weren't aware of many jutsu.

"931...932..." I panted for air. My arms were sore tired and I wanted to drink water badly. But I didn't want to die at the hands of Orochimaru either. 'Come on! Up to 1000!'

I was already through with the other warm ups. The training has only begun. "Come on...999...1000!" I collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. "Oww...owww..." I hissed as a wave of pain swept over my the foot that was injured during the Tazuna arc.

Sure the bones were healed but I was not supposed to over exert it because the muscles might snap. Or something along those lines. Sighing, I picked myself up and leaned against a tree, deciding to rest for a while.

I looked up at the sky. The sun had barely risen and I knew that the nurses would be out looking for me along with ANBU and the hokage. Why you ask? I laughed to myself. Of course I escaped from the hospital! Think I'd wait until they released me? Yeah right.

"Alright! Time to do a few kicks!" I whispered standing up. But then I lost my footing and fell forward. I closed my eyes expecting a sharp pain to shoot up again but instead fell on something soft and warm.

"You know you are supposed to be at the hospital." Kakashi's lazy voice came. Only it wasn't lazy this time, it was stern. Screaming I drew back and pointed at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I demanded.

"I am supposed to be asking that." He frowned at me. "You know that your foot is still not fully healed and you are over working yourself!"

"The Chuunin exams are around the corner and I am practicing for it." I said.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise and then chuckled. "So that's why huh? I expect that from a Yashimuko but still you are a genin and it's time for you to go back to the hospital."

"BUT I FEEL OKAY NOW!" I yelled. But then the next thing I knew, he had me hoisted over his shoulder and was walking away calmly while reading his porn.

"You may look okay and you may feel okay but you are NOT okay Sana." He said in a matter of fact way.

"But I wanna train!"

"Why are you so obsessed with training?" He looked at me curiously.

"I wanna prove that I am better than Sasuke! I'll beat his record for sure! I'll train and I'll train and then I'll become an awesome ninja!" I said determined.

I heard Kakashi close the book. "That's...something an old friend said to me once."

I knew he was talking about Obito. "Oh...was he your rival?"

"Tried to be." Kakashi smiled at me. "In the end he...became my closet friend."

"Who was it?"

"Since you are a Yashimuko...i'll tell you." He smiled. "His name was Obito Uchiha."

"Obito..." I said thoughtfully. "Uchiha...he was friendly unlike Sasuke right?"

"Very friendly." He said. "He was kind, compassionate and a friend for life."

Suddenly I realized where this was going. "HEY PUT ME DOWN! I WANNA TRAIN!"

"Sorry kid. But you are my student and I won't let you harm yourself by recklessly training and over tiring your muscles."

I opened my mouth to protest but then I felt Sarutobi's chakra appear with many other ANBU. 'Oh joy...' I thought.

"Thank you Kakashi. I knew you'd find her. As for you young lady, back to the hospital with you." He said as Kakashi bought me off his shoulder.

"Ung..." I muttered but I knew I had no choice.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I jumped on Kakashi as the two cats, namely Miharu and (shudder) dark Chiharu yelled at me. Kasumi and some ANBU was physically restraining them from severely injuring me.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU MORON? RUNNING OFF WHEN YOU KNOW YOUR FOOT ISN'T STILL FIXED PROPERLY!" Chiharu yelled.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?"

Kakashi looked down at me. "I have a feeling you are someone who takes a lot of risks to do things..." He muttered.

"Quite right." I smiled nervously.

"Back to the room Sanashii." Sarutobi pointed to my hospital room.

"BUT THE CHUUNIN EXAMS ARE AROUND THE CORNER!" I yelled flailing my arms around.

"Huh? Oh yeah she's right isn't she!" Miharu said calming down. But Chiharu was still looming over me.

"CHUUNIN WHATEVER! YOU ARE NOT PARTICIPATING!" She yelled.

"BUT I HAVE TO OR ELSE KONOHA WILL BE DESTROYED!" I yelled back. "Oops." the little slip up made everyone stare at me.

Kasumi hit me on the head and looked at Chiharu. "Sanashii is right. If you don't let her take part in the Chuunin exams, she'll probably wreck everything in this village." She muttered.

"And we all know how she is capable of doing that." Sarutobi sighed. "But the exams are just still two weeks away and by that time you will be healed. Now go back so that you can have your foot checked on. We have a new medic nin who came. He's very skilled."

"Skilled my ass." I cursed which made Kakashi slightly bonk me on the head.

"No cursing Sana." he said in a slightly warning tone. "Its bad for you."

"Yes daddy." I said in a little girl voice and skipped off to the room. I heard him chuckle before I stepped inside and sat on the bed. "Jeez. back to the horror house." I muttered.

"You don't seem to like hospitals." A voice came. I looked up to find a man- no...BOY enter. He had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes with a pretty fair complexion. Also, tall.

"You must be Sanashii. Hello. My name is Satoshi and I'll be your personal medic nin until you learn medical jutsu yourself." He said smiling.

"Oh.. So you're that guy." I muttered. "How old are you? And what rank?" I asked as I lay down on the bed.

"Hm..." He looked at my foot and began healing it. "15. And I am an ANBU in training."

"EH! NO WAY!" I yelled to which he chuckled.

"Yeah I know it's unbelieveable and-"

"NO IT'S NOT! I'M JUST AMAZED!" I yelled. "YOU MUST HAVE WORKED REALLY HARD!"

"Uh...yeah. I guess. I'm not really a medic nin though. But I learned it anyhow because I can be useful to the team."

"Wow!" I sat up. "Anyone can do anything with determination huh? What is your real goal?"

"To become a spy for Konoha." He winked. "That's my specialty. Infiltrating into enemy houses."

"Whoa! So risky but so cool!"

"I have a long way to go."

"BUT YOU ARE ALREADY ON THE ROAD! SO COOL! WOW!"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "You...really are hyperactive aren't you? Not to mention friendly. You got me talking the minute I entered here."

"Uh...that's right isn't it..." I muttered. "But then I like talking to people but I prefer to stay alone mostly."

"...How can you like talking to people and stay alone at the same time?" Satoshi asked. I shrugged grinning. He took out a paper attached to a writing pad and started scribbling something.

"Sanashii have you ever heard voices?" He asked quietly.

"ALL THE TIME" I yelled.

"...Do you like taking risks?"

"YEP! SO THAT I CAN BE A STRONGER NINJA! If it's for my friends though, I'll do anything!"

He relaxed slightly. "Have you ever thought of jumping off somewhere?"

"Think? I do it all the time!"

The pencil lead broke and his eye began twitching. Slowly he walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "I really think you should take a day off." He mumbled.

"I'm not that insane!" I laughed. "There is only one voice inside my head and that's my inner!"

"Inner?" He seemed interested.

"Yeah. That's what I call him."

"Him?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I see." He looked up with his hand resting on his chin, as if thinking and then at me. "You are a Yashimuko right?"

"Yep!"

"Your friends told me that you were slightly insane and needed attention. But I can see you are perfectly fine." He shrugged. "The voice is probably your own technique thing whatever."

I scowled. "Oh they did tell huh? Hmph! How mean!" I crossed my arms over my chest. He chuckled softly.

"By the way how did you deduce that?"

"What?"

"That I may have my own special techniques?"

He sat down. "Oh that. My best friend was a Yashimuko and he had his own special technique. He could absorb chakra from the surroundings to dispel genjutsu should it affect him. Special techniques are rare but powerful in your clan."

"I see..." I looked at him. "Can I go now?"

"No. Your leg is healed and you need to rest at least an hour before you move again. Besides," He looked out. "The sun just rose. What time did you wake up?"

"Why'd ya need to know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I am your medic ninja. And I need to inquire about your health so that you maybe fine." He smiled.

"...Around three?"

"And you have been practicing until now?" He asked. "Why?"

I grinned. "The Chuunin exams are near! And I wanna become a Chuunin!"

"The Chuunin exams aren't easy." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Who said it is?" I asked.

The door opened then and an orange thing pounced on me and tried to hug me to death.

"SANA CHAN I WAS SOO WORRIED!" Naruto whined. I laughed and hugged him back.

"I was out training." I said. Sasuke and Sakura followed with Kakashi at last. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jeez you really are pain you know that?" Sasuke asked. "The ANBU were all out looking for you since four thirty in the damn morning."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'LL BEAT YOUR RECORD UCHIHA! I'LL BECOME A GREAT NINJA AND A CHUUNIN JUST YOU WAIT!"

"Chuunin?" Naruto asked. "Oh yeah!" He turned to Kakashi. "You didn't tell me it was starting."

"I forgot." He said sheepishly. "But I'll get the forms soon." He turned to Satoshi. "How is she doing?"

"Hm...I checked on her mental health like Sasuke requested-"

"YOU!" I tried to jump on the Uchiha and killed him but Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto restrained me from doing so while he held up a peace sign.

"And found that she was perfectly normal. She just does that to annoy him." Satoshi laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes while I gave him a triumphed smirk. "But seriously...the bonks she get on the head everyday may cause her mental instability.." He added quietly.

"Are you kidding? She cracked a brick WALL with that stone skull of hers." Sasuke muttered.

"GO DIE"! I yelled.

"We'll it's true in that sense. Nothing to worry about really." Satoshi shrugged.

"So...the mental instability part was a joke right?' Sakura asked to which he nodded.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" I dragged Naruto out of the room.

* * *

Soon we were all at the training grounds, getting ready for the Chuunin exams. Kakashi was teaching us how to completely conceal our chakra completely.

"I can't believe you actually ran out of that place. I thought you never feared anything." Sasuke asked while trying to mask his chakra.

"Pfft. I'm not scared of the hospital chicken ass hair. I just don't like getting treatments and eating medicine." I muttered and then grinned as I managed to successfully mask my chakra. "SENSEI I DID IT!"

Kakashi smiled at me though his visible eye. ''Good work Sanashii. Now go with Sakura and take a rest."

Naruto grumbled something about girls having better chakra control but tried his best to mask chakra.

I sighed as I sat down next to Sakura who was reading a book. "What's that?"

"Hm? I'm learning about pressure points." She whispered. I grinned. "Wanna read?" She handed me the book. We both started reading from it while I knew Sasuke was curious. But he had to learn the technique first if he had to read! HAHAH!

"HEY SANASHII!" I snapped my head up as I saw Miharu approach.

"Yo." I raised my hand up and greeted her. She stopped short.

"You are hanging around Kakashi now?" She asked. Kakashi ruffled my hair.

"My student will have my traits of course. Now why don't you three go off while I train the boys?' he asked. Sakura and I nodded and we began walking towards Konoha.

"Where are we going?' Sakura asked.

"Hm? To buy new outfits for the exam. We need something lightweight and easy to move around in case any fighting is there." Miharu said and looked at her. "You aren't planning on wearing the dress are you?"

"Uh...not really." Sakura muttered. "I'd rather buy a new one I suppose. Something which can hold more weapons."

I grinned at her. "How many jutsu have you learned?"

She put up a thoughtful face. "Uh...not many ninjutsu ... but I really brushed up on my taijutsu!" She grinned. I turned to Miharu and grinned at her.

"So how does it feel to train with the HOTTEST guy ever?" I asked her. I sort of envy her because she's with my Neji. She started to get a extremely horrified look on her face.

"OH MY GOD!" she squeaked and grabbed my shoulders. "IT WAS TORTURE SANA CHAN PURE TORTURE! I can't sleep well because that maniac keeps on waking me up before the sun rises up! Running endless laps, doing alot of ups thingies!"

I laughed nervously. She was scaring me. When she freaks out, she gets really, really FREAKY!

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WORSE! Lee and Gai's every 5 minute emotional break down thingy that we see back home? DID I EVEN MENTION THEY TRIED TO OFFER ME THOSE GREEN TIGHTS THEY WEAR! It was awful! I do not look good in green! I have fashion sense dammit and those tights has got to go!"

"H-hey calm down!" Sakura muttered.

"AND THAT DESTINY FREAK! Oh man don't get me started on that Hyuuga! How the hell is that eff related to the gentle Hinata! Oh those endless crap talk about DESTINY and all that! If you haven't had a crush on that guy I would have ripped him to shreds!"

"Hush!" I hushed Miharu. I love my best friend but she tends to have a big mouth. "Neji might hear you!"

"I'm just so happy I'm alive today!" she cried on my shoulder.

Sakura laughed nervously. "S-Seriously calm down. We're almost at the shops and people are starting to stare..." Miharu rolled her eyes and calmed down immediately.

"Fine. HEY LOOK AT THAT SHOP! LETS GO THERE!" She yelled and dragged us there before we could do anything. We began trying on various outfits.

"How about this?" Sakura asked holding up a plain, sleeveless green shirt at Miharu.

"OH KAMI _GREEN_!" She backed off and started rummaging through the rack. "AH! This one is cute!" She squealed holding up a long sleeved maroon dress type ninja outfit. It had autumn leaves designing at the right corner.

"That ma'am is excellent for taijutsu training." The old man, the owner of the shop said.

"I'll take it!"

"I thought you won't wear dresses." Sakura asked.

"It's not a dress. Besides." She grinned. "It has to buttoned up so I can wear it as a coat and conceal all my weapons!" She went on choosing some black ninja tights and kunai holsters.

Sakura sighed. "I dunno what would fit me really." She muttered. I shrugged.

"Let's go see." I looked around and then suddenly Sakura tugged on my arm. "Look!' She pointed to a full outfit in a glass casing. it was put on a mannequin.

The outfit was almost the same as the one she wore in Shippuden. Except for there was a short white jacket like clothing over it. I knew it was like a chuunin vest since it had many compartments for weaponry.

Then there were high heeled boots and many kunai holsters attached to the leg. There was a new hitai-ate (forehead protector) on it too. Instead of the color of the cloth being the normal navy blue, it was a very light pink.

"I'll throw in that one for 50,000 ryo." The old man said. "I had it for years and no one would buy it because it was so expensive. Besides, I am getting sick of having it there."

"Thank you!" Sakura bowed and paid the old man who the proceeded to take the outfit off the mannequin and put it into a bag.

"Wow...fast." I muttered going around the shop. My turn to choose an outfit. Nothing special...really...

"Miss if you'd like, I have a special uniform. I was assigned to make it for one of the Uchiha members before...the massacre. So I didn't put the clan symbol on it...and it is one of my best designs as well." The old man whispered.

"Yeah sure. I'd like to see it." I smiled. He disappeared into a room and came out with a box. I curiously looked at it and the old man took out the outfit and arranged it on the table.

"Wow?" Was what I said.

It was a long sleeved black uniform, with metal plating on the arms that reached to the back of the sleeves, starting from the elbow point. There were blue gloves with metal arm guards with the symbol Konoha engraved on both.

Then there was a blue jacket with red trimmings and collar. There was also a blue belt. I took the jacket. Plenty of compartments to hold weapons, scrolls and even food. There was also

"Who...did you make this for?" I asked curiously.

"She was a relative of an Uchiha who died a long time ago in the shinobi war three. " He said.

'Oh..must've sad..' I smiled at the guy. "I'll take it. But I'll need my clan symbol on it." He gave me a piece of paper and I drew it, a four petaled flower which resembled a shurikan with two rings in the center.

"Come back tomorrow. Which color would you like to have it done?"

"Blue on the Jacket please. How much?" I took out my purse.

"70, 000 ryo." He grinned. I twitched. Well...it _was _a nice outfit...

"I'll pay tomorrow." I bowed and he nodded. We left the shop, my two friends having bought outfits, and me with only having bought five packs of kunai and shurikan with kunai pouch. Also I purchased a tanto.

"Jeez all you care about is weapons? Why didn't you buy an outfit?' Miharu asked.

"I DID buy one. I am waiting for the guy to put the logo on it." I said. "Oh and Sakura? We better get going now to meet up with the boys."

Sakura nodded and we said good bye to Miharu and walked back to the training ground. When we reached there, we were surprised to find the boys sitting on the ground with Kakashi talking to them in an apologetic tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Until the Chuunin exams we are supposed to go on baby D ranked missions!" Naruto whined before Kakashi could open his mouth.

"WHAT?" Sakura and I screamed.

"I knew this was gonna happen." Kakashi sighed and then walked over to us. "Look we don't have any choice. Don't worry it'll be simple. And you'll earn lot's of money too you know."

"MONEY MY-" I started but then he glared me. "Pie. Money my pie. I LOVE pie." I said. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Good girl." He said.

"Now let's go."

* * *

The first D ranked mission we got was to walk dogs. Naruto wanted the biggest dog, Sasuke the most number of dogs and they both ended up being dragged on the streets while Kakashi sensei, Sakura and I watched.

The next was pulling weeds. While Sakura, Naruto and I carefully picked them (careful not to pick the herbs instead of weeds) Naruto finished within a minute, having pulled everything out and the old lady chased him all around the neighborhood.

The next one was to escort a fat man to a nearby town. Fat was an understatement and so was smelly. Also rude.

After that, the one was to be waiters and waitresses in a restaurant in that town where 'Fatty' was escorted. I didn't mind getting free snacks but the things I MINDED (With Sakura) were the short waitress outfits and perverts. YEEEEEECH!

After that was to pick litter of the streets of Konoha. Naruto and I outrageously refused this...at first. If it wasn't for Sasuke and his blackmailing. Damn.

After this was to dance and entertain a number of kids in a daycare center. SASUKE was the one this time who refused to do this...if it wasn't for MY blackmailing. HAH! REVENGE IS SO SWEET!

The one after this was to paint fences...which we all did...grudgingly. Naruto accidentally painted Kakashi's face with white paint when he loomed over the fence to see how we were doing.

After the fences was to babysit an important person's kid. Though it was Sakura and I who did all the work. Well...Naruto helped to make him laugh. Sasuke? Not much help except to make him stop crying with a creepy voice.

'All in all...' I thought writing down the amount of missions. 'We have done FIFTEEN D RANKED BABY MISSIONS!' But there was a good side to all of it. Each of us earned the total of 750,000 ryo. Of course Sasuke still wasn't happy.

"Cheer up you guys. At least you got a lot of money!" Kakashi told us as we walked through the forest. Naruto was happy but I wasn't.

"We would've gotten more if the hokage let us go to C rank missions." I muttered.

"Ahh ha ha... that's right isn't it." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "But your punishment has to be carried out."

"Punishment?" We echoed.

"Yep!"

"WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE PUNISHMENT!" Naruto and I yelled.

"Hmm...completing an A rank mission that would've killed all of us if not for our luck?" Kakashi said.

"WHAT A RANK?"

"Protecting Tazuna and killing Zabuza Momochi?" Kakashi said.

We all fell over. From both annoyance and exhaustion. I looked up at the sky with a pout. Sensei appeared blocking it.

"What Kaka sensei?" I asked. He laughed and sat down beside us.

"No, nothing. Just wondering."

"Wondering?"

"You were the first team I ever trained. And I was wondering how strong you were...Sanashii."

I sat up and looked at him, surprised. Sasuke also seemed interested.

"Why don't we have a sparring session after the one and a half weeks missions are over?"

I grinned. "REALLY! DO YOU REALLY, REALLY PROMISE?"

"Yes I do. I don't break promises." he said. Sasuke frowned.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm just measuring how strong she is so that I can train her properly." Kakashi said.

"She's need to go back to academy." Sasuke smirked.

"SHUT UP SASU-GAY!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Eh ignore it. Sorry." I muttered immediately. I should at least be nice to him before he gets scared by snake guy right?

He looked taken aback and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his voice somewhat laced with concern. Sakura and Naruto looked at me worried. WAS I THAT INFLUENTIAL?

"I'm...damn tired." I muttered.

Sasuke smirked and lay back on the grass, next to Sakura who was grinning like an idiot.

"A SHOOTING STAR!" She yelled. We all looked up to see it and watched as it disappeared.

'Please let the exams go smoothly.' I wished. 'And...let Sasuke be safe. Even though he's my rival...he's still a good friend...with hair that resembles a chicken's butt. HEH!'


	9. THE TEST! WILL I PASS!

"Hmm...ehehehe!" I grinned as I stared into the mirror. "ALRIGHT SANASHII!" I pointed at my reflection. "The Chuunin exams are around the corner so you better pass it!"

Taking my hitai-ate, I tied it around my forehead. Only two days were left now, before the chuunin exams. The two and a half weeks of dumb missions had worn me out. Though I earned a LOT of money, I wasn't exactly happy.

'And Kakashi sensei didn't spar with me like he promised. Jeez.' I pouted making my way over to the kitchen and taking out a cup of instant ramen. Think I hang around Naruto much? YEP!

While I waited for it to be ready, I looked out of my window while twirling a kunai around my finger. I knew that I needed a teacher. Not only me, my three friends did as well. We were Yashimuko's and we needed more training.

I twitched my left eye.

From what I heard though, Kasumi was a fire and earth element and had learned a lot of jutsu to help in the chuunin exams. Miharu was water and lightning and with Tenten, had become a skilled in weaponry. I knew she wouldn't use much jutsu since she had told me recently that she preferred taijutsu.

Then was Chiharu. She didn't tell me what her chakra type was but Kurenai informed me that she was a Yang release type.

It explained her 'Dark Chiharu' side which came out when she was angry... Also...she was supposedly a genjutsu specialist. No wonder Kurenai's jutsu failed to work on her.

I threw the kunai at the dart board in front of me. 'While I have no idea of any jutsu I can do usefully!' I knew that since I could do fire jutsu, I was probably a fire element but what about the rest? Was fire element the only one I had?

'I feel so damn useless...' I thought. Then seeing that my ramen was ready, I began slurping it down. 'Orochimaru is gonna attack Sasuke butt and Naruto...and Sakura...even though she's improving a bit...she's still pretty much useless...for now.'

I frowned. 'Ano San! I need to do something! Fast! I hope Kakashi sensei spars with me today! I seriously wanna know what my chakra type is-'

"Has anyone told you that ramen for breakfast is odd?" Kakashi's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to the window and sure enough he was seated their, eyes fixed to that orange book and one hand holding out a bowl of vegetables.

"You need to eat healthy Sanashii." He said.

"As if I'd eat that...that...GREEN STUFF!" I pointed accusingly at the bowl and gulped.

"Sanashii..." He looked up at me. "If you eat these, I'll spar with you and I'll buy you free ramen for this aftern-" Before he could finish, I hand yanked away the bowl and was stuffing myself with it. Even though it tasted like...URG! DO I even need to say it?

"Good girl." He patted my head and looked around. "Someone has been busy." He picked up a kunai off the floor. "Ya know, you shouldn't leave these things around lying on the floor. Someone can get seriously hurt."

I groaned in response and pushed away the now empty bowl. "Can we..go train now?"

"I suppose we can." He smiled through his visible eye. "Come on." He jumped out of the window. I did the same and locking the window, followed him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hm...well first we're gonna meet up with the guys. But before that, I need to visit someone. You go on by yourself." He said stopping.

"Ano...okay." I muttered and ran off with a wave. 'I bet he is gonna go visit his best friend again.' I smiled.

'Obito Uchiha...hm? Well, I supposed without him, Kakashi sensei won't be here. Hm?' I stopped as I saw an old lady carrying a load on her back. As a ninja I couldn't just stand and watch could I?

"Hey grandma! Lemme help!" I said as I walked over. She looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you girl." She pinched me cheek and grinning, I picked up all her bags and followed her.

"Ano San, where is your house?" I asked.

"Hm? On the other side of Konoha. Why?"

I felt a bead of sweat hand on the back of my head. "I see." I said. 'If that's the case I'll be late!' I bent down in front of her. "I'll carry you!" I offered. "You shouldn't walk too much."

"Thank you sweetie!" She cooed jumping on my back. She was kinda heavy for an old lady though... Taking a deep breath, I jumped on a rooftop and started running.

"Which way?" I asked. She kept on giving directions and I followed them, only to realize that we were juts running around Konoha.

"A-Ano San!" I said to the woman. "Where exactly is it?"

"Um...oh yes! Near Furi-Chan's weapon shop!"

"What? We passed over that around five times already!" I said.

"Sorry." She apologized laughing. "I have bad memory." Without farther ado, I ran to that place once more and set her down.

"Yes! This is my house!" She grinned taking out some keys and fumbling with it (which I estimated took around five minutes...) opened the door. Going inside, I kept the bags on the kitchen table.

"Well, see ya!" I said. The old woman waved as I ran off.

'OH MAN I'M LATE!' I thought frantically. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

"FLAT CHESTED WOMAN!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I fell down from the roof and then looked around angrily to whoever who said that. I widened my eyes as a kid began running towards me.

"Nee Chan it's been so long!" The familiar looking kid said.

I stared at him. "Ano...who are you?"

"FLA CHESTED WOMAN!" He yelled again. A vein popped on my forehead and I felt steam come out of my ears.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE- Wait...Akihiko?" I said. He grinned at me.

"The one and only!" He grinned. I noticed the green goggles.

"Ehe? You are am academy student now?" I asked.

He nodded. "I wanna become a ninja! And guess what! I learned a lot of jutsu already! I learned a special ninjutsu from Konohamaru! Only I kinda improved it for girls!"

"Konohamaru...oh yeah! The kid who follows Naruto around. Ne what did you learn and improve for girls?" I asked with a grin and he did a clone. Big mistake.

"SEXY JUTSU!"

_POOF!_

I widened my eyes at the transformations of two naked...guys. "YOU IDIOT!" I punched him, sending him flying to the back of a fence making the clone disappear. Once he landed, I thought I heard a couple more 'ouch's. I jumped up and saw Konohamaru, Mogei, Udon, Akihiko and two other kids.

"RUN AKIHIKO!" Konohamaru screamed as he started running. Akihiko and the others followed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS! I screamed.

* * *

"You are exactly one and a half hour later than I am." Kakashi said once I appeared. I scratched the back of my head.

"Ah..sorry...I stopped to help an old lady." I said sheepishly.

"Liar! Don't think you can just get away with a lame excuse like that!" Sasuke said twitching his eye.

"But I did!" I said. "I even helped carry her bags and followed her all around Konoha!" I added quietly.

"LIAR!" Sasuke accused.

"SHUT IT CHICKEN BUTT!"

"I WOULD IF YOU WOULD STOP MAKING DUMB EXCUSES!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"AS IF! YOU ARE HANGING AROUND KAKASHI AND NARUTO TOO MUCH!"

"AND THAT'S A GOOD THING!"

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT WAS A LIE!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

**BONK!**

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" We screamed as we clutched our heads. Kakashi threw away the random tree branch. "Well that's done." He said.

Naruto snickered at Sasuke. "You should've seen your face teme!"

I grinned. "Yeah. Chicken butt."

'"YOU!" He growled. Kakashi took out an iron club this time. With a gulp, Sasuke and I stopped arguing.

"Good." He said and then cleared his throat. "Due to circumstances to exam has been moved quickly to tomorrow and-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My scream cut him off abruptly and I started to run around flailing my arms. "I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Sana Chan?" Naruto looked at me. "You look pale...are you okay?" He asked completely oblivious to my horror.

"I thought you have been training for the chuunin exams." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"BUT I'M NOT READY YET!" I yelled.

"That's where the rules come in." Kakashi interrupted. "The team has to participate in fully and even if one drops out, its downhill for the rest."

I pouted. "Well then I join in! Besides if I am in a tight situation I'll use Chicken butt as a distraction for the enemy and escape."

"Thanks a bunch." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura looked hesitant. "I don't know..." She muttered. I nudged her.

"Psst! What about your new outfit! You can wear that in the Chuunin exams!" I whispered. Even I was keeping my outfit to wear in the death exams.

She looked at me and then back at the ground. Kakashi handed us forms. "Your applications." I took at and stared at it. I thought I saw Orochimaru's face.

"Ahahaha...yeah..." I paled.

"Sakura? Sanashii? You both don't look so good..." Kakashi muttered.

Sakura was scared of not passing the exams and being a burden. I was scared of Orochimaru and his...snakiness...

"Uh Kakashi sensei...off chance there was a creepy person stalking you what would you do?" I asked quietly.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"WHO'S STALKING YOU SANA CHAN! WHO! TELL ME!" Naruto started shaking me by my shoulders. "I'LL RIP HIM APART! I'LL SHRED HIM TO PIECES!"

'How about a 60 foot long pedophile snake obsessed with the chicken haired Uchiha here!' I thought.

"It's fine...he shouldn't interfere with my chuunin exams too much...I hope..." I muttered.

"Sounds like you got an admirer." Kakashi bought his book out.

"Ew..." I blanched at that thought.

"I wonder who..." Sakura wondered out loud. "Oh! Lee!"

"Nop."

"Kiba!" Naruto guessed.

"Nop."

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke guessed.

"...No."

"Choji?" Kakashi asked.

"NO!"

"SHINO!" Naruto yelled. We all stared at him. "Uh...okay so that was just a random guess."

"We ALL know Shino hardly cares about anything but his bugs." Sakura muttered.

"Maybe you are just leading us on because you want us to find you a guy." Sasuke raised an eye at me.

I twitched. "Hmph! True Kunoichi don't search for guys instead of training!" I said. "And I'm not looking for any guy to date I am trying to avoid them!"

Only then did I realize the mistake I just did. I gulped inwardly and looked at Sakura's crestfallen face. Since I was new, I wasn't supposed to know that she spent most of her time after Sasuke and not training but I still did.

'Considering I am from another dimension...' I thought as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She made a fake smile. "Just worried about the Chuunin exams. But I decided to join after all!"

"REALLY!" Naruto yelled, happiness radiating off him like sparkly stars and rainbows. His blue pupils were replaced with shiny stars as well...

"ONE MORE STEP TO BECOME HOKAGE!" Naruto started jumping around.

I smiled softly. 'All I need to do is to make sure that Sasuke does not get the curse mark on his neck...that's all...yeah...that's all...'

* * *

I knew what was coming that evening. The test. Iruka didn't know me but I was sure to make him know!

The only problem was...I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO SENSE THOSE IDIOTS! I gulped mentally before continuing on my way. Anyone could be him! ANYONE! But then again...it's called 'TRANSFORMATION JUTSU.' We weren't SUPPOSED to detect their own chakra.

DUH! I mentally hit myself. 'Okay stay calm...you know how everyone's personality is! All you have to do is to trust your anime knowledge!' I paused after this thought...and then hit myself again.

_'I'M NOT LIVING IN A FICTIONAL WORLD ANYMORE IT'S MY REAL WORLD GODDAMN IT! REAL NINJA REAL PEOPLE REAL KILLING REAL...' _I paused again. 'Real killing?'

"Hey there." I turned and felt my breath get caught in my chest. "N-N-Neji kun!" I shuttered.

There he was standing there with a smirk, hands in his pockets. "I want to talk to you about something. Mind coming with me?"

I nearly fainted. WAS THIS HAPPENING! But then...common sense kicked in. "I see..." I muttered drawing both my hands together. 'Please don't make me look like a fool!' I prayed.

"RELEASE!"

On cue, 'Neji' disappeared. I stared ahead shocked and then felt a grin creep up to my face.

"ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" I cheered. "Stupid genjutsu won't affect me! HA!"

"Smart girl."

I turned again...to see a weirdo in a robe. "Do I know you?" I asked.

"No. But I know YOU."

"STALKER!" I accused.

He just stared at me. Probably thinking, what a weird girl. But hey, wasn't I? Sometimes...but that depended on people's opinions.

"RELEASE!" I yelled again but this time, he didn't disappear. A sweat ran down my temple. "RELEASE! RELEASE!" No changed happened.

"I'm not an illusion." He chuckled as he stepped forward. I took a step back in fear.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap...' I kept on repeating. 'Where is Kakashi sensei when you REALLY need him!'

"If you participate in the Chuunin exams, you will die."

Where did I hear those words before? 'Iruka!' I realized. But I knew I couldn't yell it out. Otherwise they would suspect me of someone coming from the past...and that would be awkward.

"Says you." I retorted.

"Says the stats of the past 50 years." He sneered.

I gulped inwardly. "So?" I tried to keep calm. What if it wasn't Iruka? What if it was an enemy ninja? What if...

"You will die."

"SHUT UP!" I grabbed a random log and threw it at him. He dodged and threw kunai at me. I managed to avoid them...barely at that.

I took out a couple of shurikan and threw it, aiming for his head. But they scattered...and went all around him. He dodged them all...

"FIRE STYLE! FIREBALL JUTSU!" I yelled as I breathed out fire. He dodged...AGAIN. "DAMMIT STAY STILL! FIRE STYLE! MULTIPLE FIREBALLS!"

This time, I was lucky enough to get two hits.

"Heh!" I smirked, feeling my confidence rise.

"Very good. You passed the test. But remember my warning." He chuckled darkly...and then disappeared. I widened my eyes.

"Huh? HUH! Where'd he go!" I turned around. "Does that mean I win? YES!"

I pumped my fists into the air. "YATTA! I WON! I PASSED! Now to pass the actual test! CHAAAAAA! I WILL WIN THIS!"


	10. The written round of the chuunin exams!

"GOOOOOOD MORRRNING!" I yelled as I ran towards my team, in front of the academy.

"GOOD MORNING SANA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled back in the equal volume, flailing his hands around. Sasuke punched him on the head before turning to me.

"Jeez you are so loud...where do you get your energy?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ramen." I answered back smartly. "DUH!"

"Ara..." Naruto looked around. "Sakura chan isn't with you?"

_**BA DUMMMMMM!**_

Blue lines grew all over my face. 'OH MAN I FORGOT ALL ABOUT HER! SHE MAY QUIT! AND FAIL! OR GOT EATEN BY OROCHIMARU! EEEEEK! WHAT IF SHE-' My worst case scenarios when Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What...are you wearing...?" He asked staring at me.

I looked down at myself. It was normal...what was wrong with it? "Uh...a new outfit?"

"You look cool Sana chan!" Naruto grinned.

"Not cool." Kakashi frowned. "Go change it."

"WHY?" I yelled. "I GOT IT SO EXPENSIVE!"

"I don't care. Go change." Kakashi stated crossing his hands over his chest.

"I'M NOT DRESSED LIKE A SLUT WHY DO I NEED TO CHANGE? BESIDES WE'LL BE LATE!" I yelled flailing my arms. What was wrong with it?

"She does have a point..." Sasuke muttered. "Even though she's dressed like an Uchiha."

Blue lines etched all over my face. "Uchiha?"

"For some reason that outfit reminds me of the Uchiha clan." He shrugged.

"Hn. Sanashii...make sure you don't wear it for part two of the exams." Kakashi frowned.

"BUT WHYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled.

He kept his glare. I put my hands at the back my head and pouted. "Jeez I was thinking of adding goggles to this outfit too..." I muttered.

"THAT'S IT! GO HOME AND CHANGE!" Kakashi yelled, a huge vein popping on the back of his head.

* * *

"Jeez that had to be the freakiest that that ever happened dattebyo." Naruto muttered.

I was walking in front of them, beside Sakura who had come the second Kakashi yelled at me to go change so I got saved. My hands were still behind my head. "I know...why would Kakashi sensei ask me to change this anyway?" I looked down at my outfit.

It seemed hugely familiar, and maybe that was why I was fond of it. Oddly, it wasn't too feminine either...

"Where...where..." I muttered as I tried to remember where I had seen this outfit before.

"Maybe someone really close to him wore it." Sakura suggested.

"But that's no reason to go mad at me!" I protested. "Unless...something happened to him..."

"Hmm..." Naruto muttered. "Who could it be..."

I blinked. This outfit...where had I seen it before? In a different color...oh well. I'd remember sooner or later.

"It looks like something an Uchiha would wear." Sasuke stated again.

I frowned. "Uchiha...?" I turned to him. "Well if it brings you back bad memories...I'll transform into something else...chickenbutt." I said.

He blinked and looked away. "Hell no...you look fine."

A smile crept on my face. "Ohhh? My costume is fine but when Sakura asks how she looks you mumble CUTE!"

"SHUT UP I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"MY EARS ARE FOR HEARING BAKA!"

"YOU ARE DAMN ANNOYING!" He caught me in a headlock.

"GACK! LEGGO CHICKEN ASS HAIR! I'LL KILL YOU!" I stepped on his foot which released his grip on my neck.

"Guys...incase you forgot..." Sakura hit both of our heads. "WE HAVE AN EXAM TO FINISH!"

"Oww! Why'd you hit _me _hard!" I whined.

"Because you are a carbon copy of Naruto." She giggled. "Besides, you are my bestie aren't you?"

"I'll get you back." I stuck my tongue out and did a peace sign at Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke. I'll make it up to you later." With this I turned back around.

From behind I heard Sasuke whisper to Naruto that I was acting odd. Well...maybe it was because I was too worried about Orochimaru.

Naruto whispered back louder. "I'm worried about Sana chan...she is acting down too...

"Well Sakura seems a bit down too..." Sasuke stated quietly.

Well, well, well. The emo boy couldn't stop worrying about his Sakura. But my matchmaking would have to wait until later. Because I saw that group concerning the numbers again..

'The hell...' I thought.

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"This guy won't let us enter!" One guy said.

Sasuke smirked. "I know. This is a genjutsu. We already detected it. To be specific, Sakura."

'Here is goes.' I rolled my eyes as I smirked.

"Sakura. Considering you are the best sensor of our team, you have sensed it from far have you not?"

Sakura blink and then grinned. "Of course!"

"MEE TOO!' Naruto yelled.

"Well." They transformed back. "Good thing you figured it out. Most have left."

"Wow." I said sarcastically. 'And now...'

"SANASHII!" I screamed as I was tackled to the ground. "MIHARU!"

She stuck her tongue out. "i waited for Sasuke dumb head to make an appearance. Wow.." She let me stand up. "Have i seen that outfit somewhere?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!" I yelled, attracting almost everyone's attention to me. "EVEN I DON'T KNOW!"

Suddenly we saw Neji approach. "N-Neji kun!" I waved. "Hello!"

Neji smirked. "Yeah."

I almost melted. But then...he saw Sasuke.

"Uchiha." He narrowed his eyes.

"Hyuga." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Oh no...this could get bloody...VERY bloody. Suddenly something green appeared.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!"

Oh...that's right...Rock Lee...

I watched as Lee confessed his undying love for Sakura. It was painful to watch. 'Poor Sakura...' I thought giggling. Then Naruto joined in.

I felt my eye twitch slightly. Okay...this was starting to become a bit irritating.

"What's with that face?" Miharu asked. "You look like you are about to commit murder."

"No...nothing." I said. "I just feel a bit irritated..."

Miharu looked at me and then back at Naruto and Lee and then at me and then...grinned. "I see."

"Huh?"

"Come on!" Sasuke said. "We better get going."

"And Uchiha Sasuke the duck butt saved the day!" I cheered. He punched me slightly on the head to which I laughed. He looked at me weirdly before smirking.

"HEY! DON'T STEAL MY SANA CHAN!" Naruto pounced on me.

"EH!" I turned red.

"Sanashii you were just owned." Sakura and Miharu stated. Sasuke sighed. I let Naruto drag me away.

"Owned?"

"Hmph." Naruto muttered. "I dont' trust Sasuke's guts." He said.

"I see." I laughed. "You thought I was going to make him my best friend?"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT DATTEBYO!"

We started going to the exam hall, talking about various things. But then we are interrupted once more...by Lee. It was like watching _Naruto_ over again.. except for I was seeing this face to face.

"I CHALLENGE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!" Lee yelled.

Of course Sasuke accepts. Just trying to make us late...

"Fighting for Sakura's love?" I asked.

"SAKURA IS ETERNALLY MINE!" Lee sent hearts bouncing over to her. Sakura screamed as she dodged them frantically.  
Then...one heart...went straight to her face...and...was popped by Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto's and my eyes went wider than our faces...I was pretty sure it did. Hell that was one of the advantages of being an anime!  
but then back to this unexplained thing...

"You came to fight me." Sasuke said darkly as Lee protested in shock. "Not to mess with Sakura. Let's end this!"

"Oh...oh my god..." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well...Sasuke kun seems to be upset his fight was being disrupted by me." She stated quietly.

I fell over. Contrary to what I originally believed...Sakura really was dense...

I sat up and watched the fight with bored eyes while Naruto stared, yelling once in a while. Then came the air part. Sakura went rushing over to catch him.

Then the turtle came. And I dragged everyone out...

* * *

"FINALLY!" I yelled as I reached the place. "TOOK US ENOUGH TIME!" I glared at Sasuke. "No thanks to you."

He huffed. "Well that green monster was irritating me..."

Sakura gulped. "This is it..."

"No need to be scared!" I grinned and opened the door, only to stop in my tracks. I expected the same things of course...but I forgot I wasn't just _watching _this. I was _in _this.

So seeing all the creepy guys in front of me threw me off. I hid behind Naruto and peeked from behind him. "That's creepy!" I stammered.

Sasuke snickered. "_No need to be scared._" He mimicked me as he walked in. I growled and stomped in. WHY DID I FREAK OUT LIKE THAT!

Sakura giggled. "Don't be mad Sana chan! It's okay. You weren't expecting it!"

"And you say you are an elite." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey! Watch who you are talking to!" I growled.

Suddenly something purple jumped on Sasuke, squealing his name. We all stared at Sasuke who was trying to escape from Ino's grasp.

"Owned." I said blinking.

"INO PIG GET OFF MY TEAMMATE!" Sakura growled.

Ino glared at her. "Hey forehead! Just because he's on your team doesn't mean you own him! AND YOU CHANGED YOUR OUTFIT!"

Sasuke growled and pushed Ino off before walking briskly behind us. _cough_Sakura_cough_ "Stay back." He said coldly.

I grinned and then blinked. "Hey where is Kasumi?"

"Went to the bathroom." Shikamaru said lazily as Miharu's and Chiharu's team's appeared.

"YO!" I yelled.

Miharu grinned while Chiharu waved softly. We sighed as Neji and Sasuke began a glaring contest again. Lee started oogling Sakura...Naruto yelling at him.

I twitched again.

"Ya know, chicken butt and oracle head would make a pretty good team provided they don't kill each other." Miharu said.

"Do you think so?" Chiharu asked.

"I-I don't know. W-Won't they kill each other?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Neji will beat Sasuke." Tenten said stubbornly.

"NO WAY PANDA BUN! SASUKE WILL WIN!" Ino screeched.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FAKE BLOND!"

Ino gasped. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"HEY!"

I snapped my head up and turned to see Kasumi. "Oh! When did you come?" I asked.

"...About 10 seconds ago. We were calling you ever since." Miharu rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her. She's just pissed at Naruto because he keeps on challenging Lee over Sakura."

"No I wasn't!" I protested and then turned back to them. "I'm just worried that he may get hurt..."

"Of course." Chiharu giggled.

I sniffed the air. Something smelled...snakey. Turning around abruptly, I saw Kabuto approach. 'Oh SHIT!' I thought alarmed and moved next to Sasuke. "Sasuke! That guy is approaching us!"

"So?"

I turned to him. His expression softened. Probably because I had a frightened look. "He's bad news! I can tell!"

"Okay. I'll warn Sakura and Naruto." He walked towards them.

"Hello." Kabuto waved. I glared at him and looked away. My friends followed suit. He smirked. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. Are you here for the Chuunin exams?"

"No." I said dryly. "We are hunting elephants."

He chuckled. "You four seem to be very hostile to people other than from Konoha. Don't worry. We are Konoha ninja."

I glared at him in response and turned around just as Sasuke came back with my other two teammates.

"HI! I'M UZUMAKU NARUTO!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke gave me an apologetic look while Sakura sighed. I smiled softly as Kabuto began showing his cards and rambling about nonsense. (In my view...)

I only concentrated on the shinobi who are going to attack us. On cue, they charged. I narrowed my eyes and then widened them as I realized they were coming towards ME!

I covered my ears the moment they bought the sound thing out and then turning around, did a round house kick to the mummy man, sending him flying back, hitting the dude with the spiky hair and onto someone's desk.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

"JEEZ!" I growled. "YOU JERKS!"

The door flung open then and Ibiki entered. "DO YOU WANT TO BE DISQUALIFIED BEFORE THE EXAM EVEN STARTS!" He yelled.

"Sorry." The mummy man turned to him. "This is...our first time."

"Well you better get to your seats." Ibiki growled.

I groaned a bought a hand to my throbbing head. What the hell was that? I guess putting hands over your ears didn't COMPLETELY block the sound waves off.

"Are you okay Sanashii chan!" Naruto asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"That was impressive." Kabuto stated.

"Put a sock in it old man." I hissed.

"Yashimuko are usually hostile on the first meet." Kiba said. "Don't worry about it!"

I scoffed. Don't worry about it? HE SHOULD WORRY ABOUT IT!

"GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" Ibiki yelled. I quickly moved to a seat, next to Neji. He smirked at me. Blinking, I turned around, blushing. What was with those smirks goddamn it!

"NOW!" Ibiki boomed. "I AM IBIKI, YOUR PROCTOR FOR THE WRITTEN ROUND OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! AND THIS IS YOUR LIVING NIGHTMARE!"

"Bring it on." I smirked and then shot a look to my friends who had the same expression. Well...Miharu's was more like a 'I'll kill you if you get close to me' face.

'Alright Sanashii! This is it!'

* * *

**YES...I KNOW! I KNOW! I was late! But I recently moved to another country and everything's been CRAAZY! So uhm...I'll be updating soon (hopefully) and maybe I'll add some questions about the exam for reference!**

**Sana chan! Over and out!  
**

**OTTEYO!  
**


	11. So the second round has begun!

Okay so the exam hall looked scary. And Ibiki looked so much scarier up in person. But this exam was going to be a breeze! ...Right?

"Okay now the rules of the exam are that you must do that on your own. Looking around, and any other act that are deemed to be cheating will have you out of the hall at once." Ibiki explained.

I nervously looked around. Everyone else seemed to be as nervous as I was...especially my own teammates. Well...that Sasuke kept his oh so cool expression of his.

I glared at him and he glared back.

"Good luck." Said a voice next to me. I turned to see Neji smirking. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks and smiled.

"You too." I whispered.

"Sana Chan!' I heard Naruto whisper from behind me. I turned around and grinned.

"Good luck!" I whispered.

"Thanks you too." He grinned.

"Okay now stop talking!" Ibiki roared. We all fell silent once again. The exam observers or whatever they were called started passing the papers out.

I knew the main objective of the exam was to cheat and pass without getting caught. But then Sakura would solve the whole test without having to cheat.

'lucky.' I thought as the paper was passed to me. I wrote my name down and looked at the first question.

**1. What is the most important rule that a Shinobi must follow?**

I twitched. I was a Naruto fan...but...HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ALL THIS?! THIS WAS INSANITY!

Then again Naruto didn't write anything and passed...did that mean I wouldn't have to too?

I gulped as I stared at the paper. I have never failed any exam in my whole life...so far. This would maybe be my first.

I heard the fast writing of Neji right next to me. Lucky people... and Naruto had Hinata to let him copy off her paper.

All of a sudden I looked up as I heard Ibiki roar again.

"TEAM 13 LEAVE THE HALL!"

I watched as the team walked out of the examination hall without saying anything. Boy they were sharp eyed! Speaking of eyes...

I saw that floating eye flying around the room.

'Gaara' I thought as it flew around for a while and returned to where he was sitting. Sasuke probably had his stupid sharingan on so he was good.

'WHY DON'T I HAVE SPECIAL EYE TECHNIQUE OR SUPER GENIUS MIND?!' I whined mentally.

"TEAM 16! LEAVE!"

...This was going to be a long examination. And I had no choice but to attempt some questions. Then again, I reasoned, what was there to be worried about? Naruto was going to win this for us!

Still...I wanted to write SOMETHING on the paper...

'WILL YOU STOP ARGUING WITH YOURSELF AND DO THE DAMN PAPER?!' I screamed mentally at myself...literally. But I had no idea what was on the goddamn paper...

So...I ended up sleeping through the whole exam, until Naruto's scream made me bolt up. He was screaming alright, at Ibiki. I grinned and started drawing on the paper.

Myself as an anime (for them it had to an extremely accurate image of a person) character screaming "DAMMIT I WANT SOME ACTION NOT A PAPER TO WRITE ON!"

So then Anko barged in. I barely listened to her because it was probably the same thing what she said in the actual anime. So then I walked out with my team, barely listening to anything around.

I stopped only when someone began shaking me, HARD. It was Naruto.

"W-What?" I stared at him.

"You were spacing out." He said worriedly. "You missed out all what I said!"

"What did you say?"

"I said," He grinned. "IM GOING TO BE A CHUUNIN!"

"Yes you are." I grinned.

"Hn, idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"Put a sock in it chicken butt hair before I kill you."

"Try it."

I kicked him in the balls in response and turned to Naruto who was doubling over in laughter. "NE! Naruto after we become chuunin whattya think will happen to Sasuke? He seems to be in pain." I grinned.

"I'LL KILL...YOU!" Sasuke roared...between his clenched teeth as he rolled around in the ground.

"Try to stand up first." I stuck my tongue out. "I probably took away your ability to reproduce."

"Ability to reproduce? What's that?" Naruto stared at me.

"Uh..." I stared at him. "That is...something you'll know later."

"OH COME ON!" Naruto whined.

"Ramen." I reminded him.

"YAY!" He cheered, at once forgetting about the little almost talk. I turned to Sasuke who was standing up now. I widended my eyes as he glared at me and took off running at once.

"GET BACK HERE YASHIMUKO!"

"I AIN'T GOT A DEATH WISH!"

_BUMP_

I looked up at the person who bumped into me. "ANKO SENSEI!"

"YASHIMUKOOO!"

I quickly hid behind Anko at once. He tried to get around but thankfully...sensei stopped him. "What are you doing?" She asked a deadly aura surrounding her. Sasuke didn't seemed to be fazed by the least. Typical Uchiha...

"SHE KICKED ME!"

"So?"

"IN THERE THERE!" Sasuke roared.

"..."Anko turned to me. I smiled sheepishly and turned to him.

"HE STARTED IT! HE WAS ANNOYING ME!"

"Cut it out." Anko said and then bent over to me. "Sanashii.."

I gulped, waiting for the punishment.

"...YOU ARE FRIKKING AMAZING!" She yelled. I blinked as she gave me a thumbs up. "THATS EXACTLY HOW TO TREAT GUYS KEEP IT UP!"

"DAMN YOU!" Sasuke growled.

"Aw Sasuke kun its okay!" Sakura giggled.

"How is it okay...it frikking hurts.." Sasuke muttered.

"Serves you right." Naruto snickered. I knew the part where Anko briefly met Orochimaru as the grass ninja missed out because I kicked Sasuke in the balls. Orochimaru...

I gulped as I turned to see the grass ninja. There he was, standing there with a smirk. I felt a bead of sweat run down my face. Unlike in anime, I wasn't going to be just watching. I had to FACE against him.

Orochimaru...the person who creeped me out in anime...was going up against me in person.

Suddenly he flicked his head and turned towards me with a smirk. I surpassed a gasp. Those eyes...no doubt about it. It was Orochimaru. I began to get a feeling of paranoia over me.

Or was it a panic attack? I didn't know...

"Hey are you listening!?"

"Eh?" I turned back to Sasuke. He was glaring at me.

"Why did you kick me?" He demanded.

"Sorry I won't do it again." I apologized. I watched his expression turn from anger to surprise.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah..." I turned back to the grass ninja. He was still staring at our direction. Possibly at Sasuke now. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour."

"...If its anything about buying you ramen then I-"

"Make sure you stay away from that shinobi."

"Eh?" he stopped and then followed my gaze to the grass ninja. "Her? Why?"

"I sense a bad aura." I said quietly. "Very bad.."

"Sanashii is a Yashimuko, of course she'll sense somethings." Sakura said helpfully. "Maybe you should Sasuke."

"Uhhh...ok?"

"Hey the lady with the purple hair is yelling something." Naruto said quietly.

I stood there silently, head bowed down. I was aware Sasuke was sending me a few glances. Naruto kept his eyes on me, looking worried. "Dont worry." I heared him whisper. "We are gonna become chuunin dattebyo!"

"Thanks Naruto. I know we are." I smiled at his encouragement.

"START!"

At the signal, we ran into the forest of death. Once I entered, a new fear struck me as I stared into the dense and thick jungle filled with danger. Behind me I heared the gates lock up.

The second round had begun.

* * *

**WHEW. SOO SORRY YOU GUYS. I was mega busy with school. If you want me to upload faster how bout you bomb my school? *happy* I'd give you a medal! And a cupcake! How about a sandwhich?!**

**...nevermind... -face desk- AWW WELL! Next chapter will be up soon! ENJOYYYY!...Or die. Seriously.  
**

**...JOKING! ...Only partly though. ^^  
**


	12. Failure

**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. I've been getting quite a few death threats lately as well as emotional blackmail about not updating, so here is a brand new chapter. Rest assured, I will update on regular basis (at LEAST two updates a month) and I will edit the spelling, grammar etc later. So here it is; ENJOY!**

* * *

I was nearly hyperventilating. Or maybe it was because the forest smelled gross. Or maybe it was because...I WAS ABOUT TO MEET THE LORD OF CREEPINESS HIMSELF.

"Sanashii Chan you don't look so good." Naruto's voice broke through my thoughts and forcing a grin, turned to him. It must have looked pretty fake because he cringed and walked up to me at once, looking concerned.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke muttered as he gave a cursory look around. "She's just nervous about the forest."

"Damn straight," I pouted. "_Our _forests were warm and friendly. Not like this...place. Still we have to get to the scrolls and be done with this. What do we have to get?"

"We have the heaven scroll so, that means we have to get the earth scroll."

I looked around the dense growth, taking in each detail carefully. Hiding between the trees and bushes were shinobi will killing intent, dangerous animals, poisonous plants, a gay/pedo human snake and his wannabe. And their mates who were after my Uchiha teammate. It had been just half an hour since we entered the place, moving forward until Sasuke decided to stop to survey our surroundings.

I nearly jumped when I heard a chilling scream echo around us. But then it was to be expected.

"Hey you guys, I gotta go pee! Wait here!" And with that, Naruto ran into the bushes. None of us made a comment and instead, watched him go off to relieve himself.

Of course I knew what was coming next. While we wait, some douchebag disguises himself as my adorable and loveable puffball Uzumaki with the happy aura- (I won't deny it; I absolutely adored the kid) and tries to get our scroll. And he did not disappoint.

'Naruto' returned later, sighing about how good that felt. Sakura started berating him the moment he got back, though Sasuke seemed relatively unamused. Though it was the emotionally constipated Uchiha I was looking out for here; it didn't mean I wanted to lose to him.

And so I threw the kunai at the enemy before he reacted. _Not _surprisingly, Sasuke took advantage of the disguised nin's distraction and tackled him. I whistled and rubbed the back of my head with a grin.

"I'm gonna go look for the real fluffy." I announced as I hopped off into the direction where he left. And sure enough, I found him tied up near a tree. Believe it or not, he wasn't the least embarrassed. If anything he was grateful.

"You are sooooo adorable~!" I cooed as I hugged him, the moment I managed to free him from those binds. He returned it of course, in a tighter and warmer way. I had a feeling I was going to need a lot of hugs to calm my jittery nerves.

"Let's go." And of course...duckbutt haired Uchiha _has _to interrupt our moment. "But before that, we need to make up a password as to avoid getting into situations as these."

"Do tell us _Taichou._" I muttered, rolling my eyes as I reluctantly let go of Naruto.

He bent down and motioned us to gather in a circle, which we did. "We will use this pass whenever we get separated. To avoid things like which happened earlier, we'll need to give this away in order to confirm."

"Just give us the password already." Naruto mumbled, fidgeting with impatience. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he started.

"When does a ninja strike?" He paused dramatically, or so it seemed to me. "A ninja waits until all it's dark to make his move."

"TOO LONG TTEBYO! I WANT A SHORTER ONE!"

"No can do. Let's move."

It had been around two or more years since I last watched the original Naruto series. And so I wasn't exactly sure when Pedo would arrive, though I felt an increasing tingling growing in my legs as my chakra pushed me forward faster, and my heart start to beat wildly as each step gave me an adrenaline rush from anticipation.

And it was really no surprise when something knocked us off the trees and onto the ground. As I heard a hiss, my blood turned cold. So it has begun.

Coughing and blinking rapidly to clear my eyes from the dust, I found my way to Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey!"

"Password!"

"When does a ninja strike? A ninja waits until it's dark to make his move." I hissed frantically as I looked around. "Where's Naruto?!"

But who came before us surely wasn't Naruto. I gulped as I looked up at Orochimaru, disguised as my teammate. 'We've got to get out of here!' I realized. 'We have to!'

**"Not without Naruto! He's being eaten alive!" **A voice argued within me. Silently agreed, almost too quickly. I was growing worried for Naruto despite knowing that he would make out of this alive and would swoop in to our rescue.

I watched the little scene unfold before me moments before Orochimaru as the grass nin stood before us. _Which _I was grateful for. If I had seen him in his true form I probably would have puked my guts out the moment I caught a glimpse of his form.

What I saw before was _anime_. This was _reality. _Therefore, all that slime and stuff would probably be realistic. Gross.

"You three are interesting..." I blinked as I focused on the dialogue exchange between Sasuke and him. "You three have the heaven scroll don't you? Well I have an earth scroll, and I am pretty sure you want it.."

"Oh kami..." I muttered weakly, drawing a hand to my mouth as I saw him swallow it down. Just like that. The scroll which was thicker than his arm, swallowed completely. And I knew what was coming next.

"In this battle, there will only be one victory and one loss. The winner gets the scroll..." He put a finger underneath his eye. "And the other will be dead!"

I couldn't look away as quickly as I planned to and soon, I was seeing myself standing there, a pained expression on my gaping face. I watched myself choke and blood sprew out almost instantly and fear rose through me.

My whole body went numb and even as the genjutsu subsided, I still couldn't move, paralyzed with fear. Despite myself, I felt a single tear roll down my left eye. "N-Naruto ..." I whispered hoarsely. "H-Help..."

I was pretty sure that no one had heard it, since my other two teammates were stuck with their own terrifying illusion. I turned my head to look at them, and felt my eyes widen as I saw the fear clear as day, on Sasuke's face. This would be the first time I would see this on him and I was sure, it was to follow.

Sakura was crying, fixed to her spot.

'Dammit!' I thought alarmed, as Orochimaru began making his way over to us. 'Dammit we have to get out of here! We have to run!'

"You three are so pitiful. This is going to be easy." He chuckled as he took three kunai out. "And I was hoping for some fun..."

**"Move Sanashii! You need to save your teammates!" **That voice yelled deep in my head, despite my fear. **"Are you going to be useless and sit there begging for Naruto to come!? He's in trouble too!"**

'I-I can't move...help me...' I begged to no one in particular. I said no one, because I was talking to myself and that I presumed was perfectly normal in situations as these. 'HELP!'

**"Push your fear away! I will help you! Hurry! He's edging closer! Do you really want to see your teammates die!?"**

An image of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all lying limp in a pool of blood, hopeless and dismayed looks frozen over their faces flashed in my mind. Instead of making my condition worse, my fear actually began to subside.

'I can't...let him do this to Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke..!'

I remembered Sasuke getting bitten by the snake, being unable to pass the chuunin exams, leave Konoha to kill Itachi-

'Itachi...' I thought. 'Naruto...Sasuke...Sakura...'

My hand twitched then, signalling that it was beginning to work. I silently prayed that Orochimaru would continue his speech for as long as it would take, just as long as I could take to release myself from the paralyzing jutsu.

"S-Sakura...are you a-alright?" I heard Sasuke ask. "S-Sakura? Hey...answer me..! S-Sanashii...how about you?"

'Just a bit more!' I urged as I began focusing my chakra throughout to body to disable whatever was binding me. It was a jutsu cast by a sannin so obviously was not going to be easy. Still, I had to try without using the pain factor.

"Really now, such as disappointment. You three shouldn't even be labeled as shinobi." That one sentence he said somehow made all the fear disappear and anger replace it.

'I am not weak!' With this I sprang up, a hand already clutching some smoke bombs and the other itching, ready to begin the jutsu. "TAKE THIS BASTARD!" I screamed as I threw the bombs at him. A look of surprise registered on his face and I quickly used to it my advantage, forming the seals as quickly as I could.

My fire roared from the throat and flickered as it made its way through the smoke. "Sasuke! Run with Sakura! Now!" I hissed.

"But..you.."

"RUN!" I roared as I threw shurikan to deflect the kunai he threw. There was absolutely no way I was going to win this and yet, I had to try save them didn't I?

I heard the sound of metal slicing flesh and then, felt their chakra move away. Relief made its way through my worried heart but as soon as it came, fear rose up once more as his raspy snickering echoed through the place.

I ran as quickly as I could then, following Sasuke's trail. He hadn't gotten too far but it was enough for me to run out of breath.

"Sanashii?" Sakura whispered as she looked at me with wide eyes, fear still evident in her eyes. I must have looked like a horrible sight since they all looked worried.

"When does a ninja strike? A ninja waits until dark to make his move." I muttered as I collapsed in front of them. "Are you okay...you both?"

"Are you?" I forced a smile at Sasuke's worried question and nodded. "I distracted him long enough...we...we need to run again.."

"Yeah." He looked back. "Who the hell was that guy?"

"Some asshole." I muttered, making his questioning look direct at me but I ignored it. Instead I looked at his wound. "Let me look at that."

It was a large wound, blood still pouring forth from it. I was sure bacteria would infect it soon if it wasn't tended to. I was happy that I thought of bringing an antiseptic cream along with me. As I focused on cleaning the blood and closing the wound, I saw Sakura's blank look out of the corner of my eye.

Deciding I would try snap her out of her haze with my own chakra, I turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura calm down, it was just a genjutsu. Just a genjutsu. Focus on reality right now, we need to run."

She blinked and shook her head. "Y-Yeah."

I turned back to Sasuke briefly before looking back at where we just ran from. "Naruto...we need to find Naruto!"

"Forget him...we need to run! That thing...it's not a human... it will kill us!" Sasuke hissed, frowning as he clutched his leg. "We have to run!"

"Not without Naruto! You both run off to safety then!" I glared at him. "But..I will never leave my comrades behind!"

"Sanashii be reasonable he's probably-"

"Listen to me duck butt!" I turned to him. "I'm sure Naruto is fine, if not having faced off an enemy like we did! But we need to get him back! He's our teammate! I'm sure everything will turn out okay!"

I knew I was being stubborn, and the real tactic most shinobi would use was to run by using their teammate as a decoy. Screw rules; I am Sanashii Yashimuko and I won't let Naruto die!

Sasuke looked hesitant before nodding. "Alright. We'll find him. But where would he be?"

"I think he's-"

"LOOK OUT!" Sakura's scream made me jump off the branch, taking both of their hands and tugging them along with me just as an _enormous _snake appeared over us. I managed to land safely while Sasuke saved Sakura's fall.

Forming my hand as per the seals, I once again, began molding chakra in my stomach. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" I watched as the large reptile slither and hiss as the flames engulfed it, an unpleasant smell of burning flesh reaching my nostrils and making me want to gag. And yet I kept sprewing the flames out until I was sure it stopped moving.

"What the hell was that..." Sakura whispered. I didn't turn to look at her; instead focused my glare at the dead snake, which was now oozing out thick pools of dark blood. I watched as its lifeless form crack, before its mouth opened and that sick son of a snake emerge.

"Very impressive...you shouldn't have had any chakra after that first jutsu. You are indeed a strange girl." Orochimaru licked his lips as he focused his stare on me. If anything, he sounded like a sick pedophile and that's what I told him.

"You sound like a sick pedophile." I growled as I clutched a kunai in my hand. "Leave us! And what did you do to Naruto!?"

"Your blond teammate hm...let's say...my pet enjoyed a good meal today." He chuckled, eyes still not leaving me. "Oh what's the matter? You couldn't have been so attached to him now have you?"

I gripped the knife harder in my trembling hand as I tried to stop the hot tears running down from my eyes. "Y-You are a liar! Naruto isn't dead!" I tired my best to convince myself that Naruto wasn't dead. The time may have been slightly altered with my appearance, but that didn't mean he would die!

"Naruto isn't dead!" I repeated as I glare up to him. And then, without really thinking and without listening to Sasuke's and Sakura's protests, I lunged forward, throwing a handful of shurikan at him, once more forming handseals.

'Fire style: Giant Fireball!' I sent a large flame at him once more. I was aware knowing only fire ninjutsu wasn't going to be enough; but then taijutsu wasn't really my best. Being a black belt in katate/judo really served no purpose here. Besides they were for self defense.

Right now though, I was majorly pissed and well as frightened. Pissed that Orochimaru would try do something to my teammate; frightened about what what happened to him.

I growled as he easily blocked my kick and tried to punch his face instead. Before I could however, he got hold of my leg and flung me away. I heard Sakura's scream just as I crashed into a tree, knocking my breath out. My vision began swimming and I struggled to focus my stare somewhere, while steadying myself on the branch.

But it wasn't enough and once more, I felt weightless and the rush of air around me. That was abruptly cut off by warm arms encasing around my form and I felt myself come to a stop. "Sanashii Chan!"

Cracking open my eyes at the familiar voice, I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face as I saw who had arrived. "NARUTO YOU'RE OKAY!" I hugged him again, nearly knocking us both off the branch we were currently on. Screw the situation here, I wanted a hug and I was getting one.

"Are you okay?! Who did that to you?! Was it...oh you..." I blinked and got out of his embrace and looked at Orochimaru who had his eyes narrowed. Hah beat that pedo! What did he really think; our future Hokage was really going to die like that?

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT MY TEAMMATES! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I'M BEATING YOU TO PULP!" He proclaimed loudly, pointing at him with a glare.

"I see you escaped from my pet. Shame now." Pedo chuckled.

"NARUTO GET SANASHII AND RUN! HE IS NO MATCH FOR US!" I heard Sasuke scream. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"CALM DOWN I'M GONNA BEAT HI- Sasuke...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

I felt my left eye twitch as I saw him take our scroll out. "Take it. And leave us alone!" He said as he extended it towards Mr. Pedo. Naruto seemed largely annoyed and I was sure if I were a bit stable right now, I would be too. I sucked in a large breath of air to try calm myself down, ignoring my sore back. This was not good at all.

"You girl...these are your teammates am I correct?" I looked up and saw his Lord Creepiness staring at me with a sick smile.

"Yeah so!?" I shot back. "If you are thinking of even remotely harming them I will punch a hole in your face you sick pedophile!"

Orochimaru merely chuckled while Naruto burst into peals of laughter. I expected Naruto to be amused yes, but Orochimaru? That was unexpected. But then it was probably dry humor for him.

"That tone of voice, as well as that chakra...where have I sensed it before?" Now he seemed completely uninterested in Sasuke's offer, attention turned fully towards me. "Your chakra reserve is quite high too...not normal for a mere genin..."

'Sure but I don't know how to use it.' I thought bitterly.

"Ignoring that," He chuckled turning to Sasuke. "You seem like a bright shinobi little Uchiha."

"SASUKE DON'T!" Naruto roared, completely furious. But his shout went on deaf ears and we watched him throw the scroll at Pedo. Fluffball grabs the scroll and calls Sasuke a chicken etc while I was focusing chakra to my back to try numb the pain. And with that done, I jumped over back to where Sasuke was.

I readied my kunai, standing in front of Sakura this time, just as Orochimaru bought his hand out after the long speech. He summoned a ridiculously big snake to attack us.

"OH SHIT! OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOSHIT-!" I repeated over and over as I threw most kunai I had to distract it while Naruto tried to attack it. "DUCKBUTT! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Sasuke was not moving. And I was growing frantic. Here was a huge snake the size of a three story building in front of us and he was frozen! "DUCKBUTT START MOVING! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Sakura then, decided to help me out. "SANASHII IS RIGHT SASUKE KUN! DO YOU REALLY WANT NARUTO TO PROVE THAT YOU ARE WEAK!? YOU AREN'T! STAND UP FOR YOURSELF! HURRY!"

I let out a scream as I saw Orochimaru had already beaten Naruto; now in the process of branding the seal on his stomach. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

But then, there was a more horrifying moment to come. As Naruto fell, Sakura saved him by throwing a kunai and fixing him to a tree while I ran to Sasuke; just as Orochimaru's neck extended.

'Run you stupid fool run...' My legs felt heavy with each step as I saw him edging nearer, Sasuke's eyes wide with fright. 'I have to prevent this! I have to!'

An eerie array of memories flew through my mind then, of the wonderful times we had together. In a mere few months, they had already become my friends...even family didn't they?

"SASUKE!"

All went silent then and I stood there, my eyes wide open as I saw the scene unfold in front of me. I took in Sasuke's pained scream as Orochimaru withdrew from the bite on his neck, licking his lips with a cruel sneer. I ignored it and tried to help Sasuke.

"Wake up! Sasuke hey! Look at me! Sasuke!" I began frantically shaking him, hoping that this was all a nightmare.

"A farewell present." Orochimaru chuckled before disappearing, leaving us alone once more.

I gritted my together in anger and frustration at myself, having been unable to stop what happened. _Failure _echoed in my mind and began repeating over and over. Sakura was beside me within a second, trying to help her love interest from agony.

"It's going to be okay Sasuke kun! We're here for you!" She took his hand and bought him closer to her. He didn't push her away; instead moved closer to her as he shuddered with pain and giving out a weakened half-scream, fell limp.

I turned to look at Naruto who was still attached to the tree. "We need to get out of here. This place isn't safe." I spoke frantically. "Sakura, take Sasuke. I'm getting Naruto."

Two and a half hours had surely passed; and this drama had unfolded.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Now you can all please stop sending me death threats ^^" / **

**Yes Sakura seemed so...unhelpful here. But she will show her true colors in the next chapter! So review if you liked this chap!  
**


End file.
